You're the risk I'm willing to take
by BM.SV
Summary: Bella is in her senior year, and she meets her new chemistry teacher, Ms. Brandon. Why does Bella feel so drawn to her? all human. Mentions or rape, consider yourself warned
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, get up or you're going to be late!"

I heard my dad calling me, and got up. First day of senior year, great. I got ready and left. I met Angela and my boyfriend Mitch and we went inside. Mitch smiled at me, kissing my cheek. His shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes, and he shook his head.

"You need a haircut, Mitch."

He laughed, looking at me. Angela just stood watching us.

"Yeah, yeah."

I shook my head, laughing as I got my books. I had to take chemistry this year, a subject I absolutely hated. I had it last, so I went to class with Angela, leaving Mitch.

"So, how are things with Mitch?"

I shrugged. He was basically a nice guy, but he could be kind of possessive. Something which annoyed me, if he even saw me talking to another guy, he freaked out. We've been together for about 3 months, and I was hoping it would pass.

"OK, it would be better if he didn't lose it every-time I spoke to someone who isn't you or him."

We sat down next to each other in English, and the teacher walked in.

There was a rumour of a new chemistry teacher, , and everyone was talking about her at lunch. I ignored Eric and Mike, I wouldn't get much out of them about her, that was actually relevant to her ability to teach. Eric was Angela's boyfriend, so he was lucky she didn't slap him.

"Eric, if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut."

He looked at me, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"But, she..."

I looked at Angela, and he turned to look at her. She looked at him, shaking her head. He immediately shut up, and she smiled. This guy was a bit of an idiot, but he was Angela's idiot.

"You're an idiot."

Eric looked at me, he knew I was kidding, but pretended to be offended. But, it was Angela who spoke.

"Hey, thats my idiot you're talking to."

She smiled at me, and kissed his cheek.

I walked into my last class and sat down, trying to figure out why I had to take this class. Angela and Mitch weren't in this class with me, so I had no one to distract me. The door opened and she walked in. She had short dark hair, and she brushed a lock of it behind her ear after she put down the stack of papers she was holding. She looked to be around 5'1, but the heels she was wearing made her look taller.

"OK. I understand most of you don't want to take this class, but you're here. If you're want to work, great. If not, thats fine. Don't disrupt the people who actually want to learn."

Now, that surprised me. Most teachers lose it, if you don't pay attention. She started the class, and someone started causing trouble. She was a new teacher, so I was interested in how she would handle this. Kevin made some ... inappropriate comments and she threw him out. This surprised everyone, but I was glad that she had handle it. She gave us work to do, told us to start, and to come up to her desk if we had a problem. I started the work, using the notes she had given us.

I had a problem with one of the problems, and went up to her turned to me, smiling.

"Is everything OK?"

I pointed to the problem, that I was struggling with.

"I'm not sure about this one."

She took my pen, and wrote something down.

"All you need is this formula. This." She pointed at the problem. "Goes here, and the rest is pretty simple. OK..."

I could see she was having trouble with my name.

"Bella, and I think I get it now."

She nodded, and I went back to my desk. I finished the work, and she let us talk for the last few minutes of class. I watched her as she spoke with the other students, she seemed nice. Most of the class seemed to like her. The guys, of course, thought she was cute. I smiled, as I watched her laugh at something someone said. She was pretty... Wait, did I just say my teacher was pretty? No, I'm straight and have a boyfriend. Sure, Mitch can be a bit of an idiot, but he's basically a good guy. I shook my head, as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and left, going straight home.

I needed to clear my head. I like Mitch, not my chemistry teacher. I closed the door, thankful my dad wasn't home. I didn't have much work to do, and finished it while trying to clear my head. I'm straight, and have a boyfriend. Sure, he can be a little possessive, but he's generally a good guy. Then, why did I think she was cute?

This was giving me a migraine, so I closed my books and started to make something for my dad. He walked in, just as I'd finished.

"Hey, how was school?"

I shrugged, looking at him.

"OK, I've got some work to do, so I'm gonna do that and go to bed. I'm kinda tired."

He shrugged, and ate his dinner.

"OK then."

This wasn't unusual , when I wasn't feeling well. So, I went upstairs and lay on my bed. I kept thinking about that class, about how she laughed when she was talking with the students. My phone beeped with a message, and I grabbed it. It was from Angela.

'How was chemistry?'

I shook my head, I didn't want to say anything when I was so confused.

'Interesting. She told us, that she didn't care if we pay attention as long as we were quiet. Kevin said something and she threw him out.'

Angela answered me straight away.

'Really? Well, thats good. What's she like?'

I smiled, as I read that. She was only asking because of how Eric acted at lunch.

'She's nice, everyone seems to like her.'

Her reply made me laugh.

'Do I need to spell it out for you? What. Is. She. Like ?'

I just stared at the message, thinking about how I should answer that. I mean, I'm confused how can I tell her that I think I like my chemistry teacher? Oh, and my teacher happens to be a woman. Yeah, that's a conversation I don't want to have.

'She's nice, Angela. The guys were practically drooling, but she ignored them.'

That seemed enough for her.

'Good, I was expecting more trouble. I mean, she's just out of college.'

She had a point.

'So was I.'

The next day during English, I was sitting with Angela, talking to her. The teacher was an idiot and didn't notice.

"I got the feeling you actually liked chemistry yesterday."

I shrugged.

"Trust me, I don't."

Angela just smiled at me, the bell rang and I went to my next class, history. Mitch was in this class, and sat next to me.

"Hey, can I come over after school?"

He knew my dad was working late, and wouldn't disturb us. He smiled, waiting for me to answer. I smiled, looking at him.

"Sure."

Mitch sat next to me at lunch, kissing my cheek.

"How was it yesterday?"

I turned to look at Eric, seeing Angela glare at him. Good God, this guy was an idiot.

"Well, I still hate chemistry."

When he realised I wasn't going to say anything else, he stopped bothering me. I didn't want to talk about it really.

Class was ... Interesting, to say the least.

I walked in, and the only free seat was in the front. I sat down and took out my stuff. She walked in, and started giving us notes and gave us work to do. I started, and noticed she was checking everyone understood. When she reached my desk, she read over my shoulder before pointing to the problem I was working on.

"Be careful here, I can see where you're getting confused."

She picked up a pen, and showed me where I was going wrong. (Well, I never said I was good at this, did I?) She explained the question, and where I was going wrong. I looked at her as she explained, and she turned to me.

"Does that make sense now?"

I nodded, seeing what she'd written. I hadn't even realised she had spoken.

"Yeah, it does."

I finished my work and left trying to work out why I couldn't act, well, normal around her.

Mitch knocked on the door, a few minutes after I got home. I opened it, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, how was class?"

We walked up to my room, where I had started my homework. I didn't have much, but wanted to finish it.

"Fine, I gotta go."

We ended up having an argument. Mitch wanted to fool around, but I didn't want my dad to catch us. He didn't like Mitch, and I didn't want to make things worse. Mitch left, and I lay on my bed thinking.

The next day, we had a free class for chemistry. I sat there trying to work out why I was feeling this way. How could one teacher have this big of an effect on me?

OK, I admit it, I think she's pretty. But that doesn't mean anything... Right?

"Bella!"

I looked at Angela, I must had zoned out during lunch.

"Sorry, what?'

Angela shook her head.

"Nothing. What were you thinking about?"

I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Nothing."

The following day was saturday, and I had nothing to do, so I decided to stay in.

The more I thought about it, the more I realised: I had a crush on Ms. Brandon...


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't do much that weekend, my dad was out for most of it. He was either working out out with his friend Billy. I decided not to make any major decisions until I was absolutely sure about how I felt. I couldn't even act normal around her. I was actually glad Angela and Mitch weren't in that class now.. It would be difficult to explain, that's for sure.

"Hey, you OK?"

I looked at Angela We were sitting in English, talking.

"Yeah, Mitch was being an ass on Friday. He wanted to fool around, I said no. I didn't want Charlie finding us, he doesn't like Mitch as it is. He just walked out, when I said no."

This didn't surprise her, at all. She just shook her head, and looked out the window. She took a deep breath, and turned to me.

"Bella, are you sure you want to be with this guy?"

Why doesn't that surprise me?

"It's fine. Look, just forget it."

Angela just looked at me. The bell rang and we left, going to lunch.

Mitch looked at me, as I sat down. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. He stood up. and moved closer to sit next to me.

"Hey."

Well, he's talking to me.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to eat."

I got something and a guy I know, Seth came up to me.

"Hey, can I borrow your history notes?"

"Sure, I'll give them to you after school."

He nodded, and I noticed Mitch watching us. He got up, and came over. Oh this is just fantastic.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Mitch looked at Seth, he towered over Seth.

"Relax, he was just asking me for some history notes, Mitch."

Mitch glared at Seth, and I grabbed Mitch's arm, making him look at me.

"Come on, just leave it."

I managed to convince Mitch t leave Seth alone. This always annoyed me, this possessive behaviour. We sat at the table, and Angela looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, and she turned to Eric.

"So, hows chemistry going Bella?"

I looked at Eric, this didn't surprise me.

"Well, I still hate it."

That made the three of them laugh. Angela shook her head, looking at Eric.

"Hey, he's your idiot."

She laughed, looking at him. He didn't say anything, but she glared at him.

"Yeah, I'd be worried if he actually took chemistry."

Eric smiled. Big mistake.

She smacked him in the back of the head, and he groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! What did I do?"

We all laughed at him, as he sat there grumbling about something.

"Eric, never smile when your girlfriend says something like that."

He looked at Mitch, who was laughing at him. Angela looked at me, and the bell rang. I stood up and left with Mitch, walking to chemistry.

"So, why did you take this class?"

Does he ever listen? I'd been complaining about this for a while. I looked up at him.

"I told you, I have to."

I sat down, taking out my stuff. She walked in, smiling at everyone. I noticed she was watching me quite a lot. I tried to ignore the way she was looking at me, and do the work she had set. I noticed that one of the guys went up with a problem, and she looked at little nervous. She seemed more relaxed, when any girls went up. Odd, maybe she was just settling into the school. I didn't think much of it, and finished the work.

I put my stuff away, and picked up my bag. She was standing by her desk, as I walked by. She turned around, with a stack of papers in her hands. I knocked them out of her hand accidentally as I walked by. Well, I never denied being a complete and utter klutz.

"Sorry!"

She shook her head, and we knelt down and picked up the papers which had scattered. I gave her the papers I'd picked up.

"Don't worry about it, Bella."

I smiled at her, and left. I didn't trust myself to speak. I'd probably end up saying something stupid and she would think I'm an idiot. Mitch was already gone, so he didn't see me giving Seth my notes. I wasn't sure I could handle it.

"How was school?"

Charlie looked at me, as he sat down. He was home early for once.

"OK. Work?"

He shrugged, looking away.

"OK."

And that was it for the evening. I went up to my room, and started my homework.

About an hour later, I finished and put away my books. My phone beeped and I saw a message from Mitch.

'Hey, want to go to a party on Friday?'

I sighed, typical Mitch. I asked my dad, and he said yes so I told Mitch I'd go.

i

The rest f the week was pretty quiet, so when I got home on Friday I started getting ready. Angela and Eric were going, unless she murdered him first, that is. Good God, that boy is an idiot. But, according to Angela, he was her idiot. Mitch said he would pick me up, and I was just about ready when he arrived. I locked the door, and got into his car.

"Hey, you OK?"

I nodded, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm good."

He nodded and we went to the party.

Angela and Eric were there when we arrived. They smiled, when they saw us and we started talking.I went to grab a drink and when I got back, Mitch was fight with Seth. Actually fighting.

"Hey! What the Hell is going on here?!"

Angela was next to me, and looked at me.

"Mitch must have overheard Seth saying something, because he just started a fight. Seth is smaller than Mitch but he can hold his own. Kevin grabbed Mitch and dragged him off Seth.

"Leave him alone! You're just like your cousin. Get out!"

Cousin? What did he mean? I knew a few of his cousins, and they seemed nice enough.

Mitch pushed Kevin away and left me standing there with Angela. I turned to Angela, and she started to walk out. She found Eric, and told him that she had to take me home. He understood, and kissed her before we left.

When we got to my house, my dad was in the living room. He had fallen asleep, and we didn't wake him. We went up to my room, and sat on my bed.

"Are you OK, Bella?"

I just looked at her, as she sat down next to me. It was obvious, that I wasn't. I couldn't believe that he actually left me there.

"Thanks for bringing me home Angela."

She shook her head.

"Don't worry about that. Why did you look so surprised when Kevin mentioned his cousin?"

"Because the ones I've met are pretty nice."

Angela shook her head, and I had a bad feeling about what she was about to say.

"This cousin isn't. Kevin was talking about his cousin Chase. He's in prison, I thought you knew. I'm not sure what he did, all I know was that is was really violent."

Well, that explains Mitch's temper and possessive behaviour, doesn't it?

"I had no idea. I can't be with him, if he's like this. I just can't Angela."

Angela put her arm around me, squeezing my shoulders.

"I'm glad you finally seen what he's actually like. I don't care about who you're with, as long as that person treats you right."

This is why I liked Angela, she's always so supportive.

"Thanks Angela."

She left a little while later, and my dad woke up as I closed the door.

"Everything OK?"

I nodded, not wanting to talk about that with my dad. I needed to work out what I wanted to say to Mitch.

I spent that night, and most of the next morning working out what I wanted to say to him. At around 2 the next day, Mitch texted me saying he wanted to talk. He wanted to meet in a park near my house. My dad had gone out with his friend, Billy and I was glad I wouldn't have to explain where I was going.

I grabbed my jacket, and locked the door behind me. I walked to the park, and saw him sitting on a bench. He smiled when he saw me, and I sat on the bench next to him.

"Hey, sorry about last night, I"

I held up my hand, so he would stop. If I didn't say this now, I knew I never would.

"Mitch, I can't take this anymore. I was prepared to ignore the other stuff, but last night... I can't do it anymore Mitch, it's over."

He just looked at me, not saying anything. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes, until he got angry.

"This is about my cousin, isn't it?"

I just looked at him, I didn't even know what his cousin did. All I knew was that he had a nasty temper, a trait with he obviously shared with Mitch.

"You're the one who never told me about him! It's over Mitch. That's it." I got up and walked away, there was a few people in the park, so I was hoping he wouldn't follow me. Thankfully he didn't. I walked home and called Angela. She came over straight away, and we went up to my room. I told her what happened and we just sat there talking for a while.

"Thanks Angela."

She gave me a hug.

"I'm here for you, no matter what. Let me know if you need anything."

I told her I would and she left.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since I broke up with Mitch, he's been avoiding me and its given me more time to think.

"Earth to Bella!"

I looked at Eric, as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

Eric and Angela laughed, Mitch wasn't sitting with us at all now.

"Are you OK, Bella? You seem really distracted lately."

I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

"I'm fine, Angela."

She shook her head.

"Can I come over after school?"

She wanted to talk about something, I could see that. I knew I'd never get out of this, so I nodded.

"Sure, I'll meet you by my locker after class."

Angela walked me to chemistry and Ms. Brandon passed us. I left Angela and walked in. I had spent enough time thinking about it, to realise that I really liked her. But, there was nothing I could do, she's a teacher and I'm a student. Right?

I stared at the problem, trying to work out how I was supposed to solve this. I gave up, and walked up to her desk. She smiled at me, as I stood next to her.

"Is everything OK, Bella?"

I put my book down, and pointed to the problem.

"I'm not sure how to do this one."

She took my pen and started to explain how to solve the problem. I watched her, as she explained and attempted to listen. I still wasn't sure how to answer it, despite my best efforts to listen to her. I may not want to do chemistry, but I don't want to fail it.

"Does that make sense?"

I shook my head, and sighed. She turned to me and smiled. She spoke, keeping her voice low.

"I have some free time after school. Do you want to get your stuff and come back? Maybe that will help."

Whoa, alone with her? I didn't trust myself as it was. But, I really didn't want to fail, so I nodded and went back to my desk.

I went to my locker to grab my stuff, and saw Angela waiting for me.

"Hey, I have to stay back. Ms. Brandon is going to help me with chemistry. Sorry."

Angela shrugged, saying it was OK, and left.

I grabbed my paramore hoodie and walked back to her class. It was empty by now, and she was at her desk reading something. She turned when she heard me put my bag down.

"Hey, thanks for the help, Ms. Brandon."

She shook her head, and told me to sit next to her.

"It's no problem. I can see where you're having trouble. I didn't want the others to hear. Hey, you like paramore?"

I nodded, surprised. I loved them.

"Yeah, I think they're great."

She looked at them hoodie and I tried not to blush.

"I like them to. Anyway, do you understand this?"

She pointed to something in a book in front of her. I had been watching her, and looked at the book. It was one of the topics that we had already covered,

"I get that. I get a little confused, when I get to this point." I pointed to one of the final steps. "But, the tips you gave me really help."

She turned the page, to the topic we were studying.

"These are pretty similar. There's just an extra step. Look."

She took out a piece of paper, and started writing it out, step by step. I leaned forward to see what she was writing, and she looked at me.

"Does that make sense now?"

She was right. I nodded, and she handed me the piece of paper.

"Yes, it does. Thank you Ms. Brandon."

She shook her head, and I leaned back.

"It's no problem, and call me Alice."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just nodded.

"Well, thank you ... Alice."

She smiled at me, and I noticed how close we were. Our knees were touching and my hand brushed her arm. I noticed how she was watching me, and how she had leaned forward. She wasn't going to kiss me, was she?

I felt her put her hand on my knee, as she leaned forward. She hesitated, giving me time to back out. I leaned in, pressing my lips to hers. In that moment, I knew it was OK. Maybe not legal, but it felt right. Alice pulled away, flustered.

"I think it's best if you go now, Bella."

I opened my mouth to argue but she shook her head. She got up and opened the door.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow."

I got up and just walked out.

I lay on my bed, just thinking. I know she kissed me back. I know she did. I saw the way she watched me. I know she wouldn't risk her career, for this. But, why did she kiss me, knowing what she was risking?

My door opened, and my dad walked in.

"Hey, are you OK?"

I looked up at me, and nodded.

"Yeah. Just tired."

He leaned against the door.

"Did Mitch upset you?"

My dad never liked Mitch. Ever. I shook my head, sitting up.

"It's not that. I broke up with him, dad."

He tried not to look to happy, but I could see he was.

"I know you never liked him, dad. Hey, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me, and I continued.

"Someone said something about his cousin, Chase. I was wondering if you knew anything about that?"

My dad scratched the back of his neck, something he did when he was uncomfortable with a topic of conversation.

"He's in prison, Bella."

I just looked at him. I already knew that.

"I know, dad. I was wondering what he did.

My dad just stood there, not answering me. Neither of us said anything until my dad broke the silence.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate Bella. You're not with him anymore, just forget about it."

"Dad, I need to know what he did. If Mitch"

"He raped a young girl Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

I just looked at my dad. Thoughts of the look in Alice's beautiful blue eyes as she looked at me were forgotten about.

"Wh... What?"

My dad scratched the back of his neck. He looked at me.

"Yeah, she was 19. That was 4 years ago."

I couldn't believe it. That explained Mitch's possessive behaviour.

"Just be careful, Bella. OK?"

I nodded, looking at my dad. I couldn't believe his cousin had done something like that. It gave me an even bigger reason to stay away from Mitch.

"I will, dad."

"Good, well it's getting late. You need to get some rest."

My dad walked out. So, you tell me that and walk out, really? I jut lay there, thinking. I really needed to stay away from Mitch, who knew what he would be capable of, if someone really pissed him off? I shuddered at the thought.

Class was awkward to say the least. I tried to avoid watching her, but when I did I noticed that she was watching me. I saw the look in her eyes, and knew we needed to talk about this. I avoided going up for help, and tried to figure out the problems using the notes she gave us, with varying degrees of success. She wasn't as happy as she usually was, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"So, have you seen Mitch?"

Angela and I were at my house. It's been 4 days since I kissed her.

I shook my head, putting my books away. I hadn't seen him around much at all.

"Not much, if I do he just glares at me. Angela, I spoke to my dad... About Chase."

Angela didn't say anything, and I continued.

"He said that he ... He said that Chase raped a 19 year old girl, 4 years ago."

Angela just looked at me, shocked.

"Wh... What? How could"

"I don't know Angela. That's why I've been staying away from Mitch, I don't know what he would do if he was really pissed off."

Angela moved closer to me, sitting next to me.

"Well, I'm here for you. Don't forget that."

I gave her a hug, knowing Angela was here for me made me feel a little better. I didn't want to mention the fact that I thought I was gay. I needed to talk to Alice, I knew she felt something for me. She kissed me, sure she pulled away. But, I know she felt something. I understand she was risking her job, but so did she, and she still kissed me. I'd thought about this a lot. I didn't care about me, it was her I was worried about.

Angela left a little while later, and I thought about what was going to happen if and when we did talk about all this.

It's Friday, 5 days since that day in her class. I walked in, and sat down. She was already there, and looked up as I walked in. She looked away, and someone asked her something. She answered them and started the class.

By the end of the class, I was about 5 seconds away from hitting my head off my desk. Repeatedly. I closed my book and stood up. Everyone was in a rush to leave, and I was one of two people left in the class. Kevin left and it was just Alice and I. My dad had left for the weekend, he told me he was going to be spending one weekend a month fishing with his friend Billy, from now on. Meaning he would be gone all weekend.

I decided this had gone on long enough, and walked up to her desk. She was reading something, and didn't look up when I approached her.

"Can I speak to you, please?"

She looked up, as I spoke. She couldn't exactly ignore me.

"I'm a little busy, Bella. I have a lot of tests to grade."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I wasn't going to wait. This needed to be done.

"Can they wait? This is important."

She looked away.

"Bella, I"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

That made her look at me, she looked around. The door was closed, so no one would hear us. There were books on the desks, so if anyone did come in, she could say I needed some extra help.

"Don't try and say you didn't. I know you did."

"Bella, this can't happen. I'm your teacher. If someone found out, you would"

"I don't care about me Alice, it's you I'm worried about."

She shook her head, and ran her hand through her hair. I sat in the chair, next to her desk.

"I never thought that I would be thinking about this. A relationship with one of my students."

She was smiling. She looked away, not saying anything for a few minutes. She spoke a few minutes later, turning to look at me again.

"I noticed you watching me, you know."

I blushed, burying my face in my hands. I heard her laugh, and raised my head.

"I wasn't the only one."

I smiled at her, noticing that made her blush.

"We need to be careful, Bella. No one can find out about this."

This, I already knew. I didn't want her to lose her job over this, it was obvious that she really loved to teach and I didn't want her to lose that because of me.

"I know. Like I said, it's you I'm worried about."

She seemed a little nervous, and I noticed how close we were sitting. I moved away a little, and she shook her head, flustered. She's cute when she's flustered. n

"Sorry, I have this thing about people sitting close to me. Its"

"It's OK, don't worry about it."

I'd noticed this, when guys went up. But, if that's how she felt, then I'd respect that. I could tell she was nervous, by the way she was acting.

"I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are."

I shook my head.

"It's just my dad. My mom lives in Florida. My dad is working anyway."

She nodded, and we agreed to meet up on Saturday. My dad wouldn't be there, so I wouldn't have to worry about his getting suspicious. I agreed and pulled on my hoodie, as I stood next to her desk. I'd gotten into the habit of grabbing it before my last class.

"You really like them, don't you?"

I looked down, realising which hoodie I'd picked that morning. I have a lot, and I normally just grab one in the morning. I was wearing my 'still into you' hoodie. I blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Alice put the book she was holding in a drawer, and looked up at me.

"I love that song, but my favourite song is 'the only exception.'"

"That's my favourite one to."

Well, we have the same taste in music. I smiled and picked up my bag, placing it on the side of her desk.

"Remind me why we need so many books?"

That made her laugh, and she stood up.

"Trust me, you've seen nothing yet. It gets worse in college. One of my books would be about 4 of your chemistry book."

My jaw hit the floor and she shook her head. I closed my mouth and left. I'd been hoping to get another kiss, but when she got nervous it didn't feel right to ask.

I sat in my room, debating what to tell Angela. I actually wanted to tell her that I'm gay. I knew I could never tell her about Alice. I had just decided that I would tell her, when she texted me.

'Hey, can I come over?'

It was around 5:30. and I said yes. She arrived about 15 minutes later.

"Hey, are you OK?"

She shrugged, sitting on my bed.

"Yeah. I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

"Fine, fine. wanted to make sure you were OK, with your dad being gone."

I moved closer to her, putting my arm around her.

"Thanks Angela."

She stood up, taking off her hoodie.

"So, whats going on?"

I took a deep breath.

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She sat down, looking concerned.

"Did Mitch do something?"

I shook my head, I wasn't surprised that she thought that it had something to do with him.

"No, he has nothing to do with him. I need to tell you something."

She was obviously relieved.

"That's good. You know you can tell me anything, Bella. I'm your best friend, nothing will change that."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm... I'm gay."

Angela didn't seem bothered by this, at all.

"Bella, that doesn't bother me. You're still the same person. So, who is the lucky girl?"

I'd expected this.

"There is no lucky girl, Angela. I just kissed a girl."

She didn't seem pleased, but accepted it.

"Well... OK. But, I wanna know when you do get a girlfriend."

She made me promise to keep her informed, and asked me if my dad knew.

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him soon though."

"I'm sure he'll be OK with it."

Angela left a little while later, and I felt better that she was OK with it.

I got ready on Saturday, I was up early as we were meeting at 11. She wanted to meet at the park near my house, which was pretty quiet on a Saturday until about 2:30. I got ready and grabbed my jacket, it was pretty cold out. I locked the door, and walked to the park.

I saw her sitting at a picnic table, and walked over to her. She stood up, when she saw me.

"Hey."

I sat next down, as I spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Alice looked at me, and I took that as a yes.

"When did you realise you liked me?"

She blushed, and I nudged her.

"The first day you walked into my class. What about you?"

It was my turn to blush.

"The first day I saw you."

It started to rain, and she looked at me.

"Come on."

We walked over to some tables that were covered to avoid getting soaked.

"Hey, who is that girl who walked you to class?"

That made me smile.

"That's Angela. She's my best friend. She's great."

She nodded.

"What about the other guy, who walked you to class, Mitch?"

Oh great How do I explain this?

"He's ... My ex."

She looked surprised.

"So, you're bi?"

I shook my head, but she continued.

"I don't mind, Bella."

Again, I shook my head. Her reaction made me think there was more to this than whether I'm bi or gay. And I wanted to figure it out, no matter how long it took.

"I'm not. I'm gay. I just didn't realise until the day I saw you. Are you gay or"

"I'm pansexual, Bella."

"Pansexual?"

She shrugged, and looked away.

"For me, it's not about if it's a man or a woman. It's about the emotional connection between us."

I nodded, I'd never heard of that. But, if that's how she felt, I believed her.

"OK."

We sat talking for a little while longer, and she gave me her number, but I had to get home. I left saying I would see her in class, and she surprised me by kissing me on the check, (but not before looking around) before leaving. I walked home, thinking about everything that had happened. I planned on telling my dad the following day.


	5. Chapter 5

My phone beeping woke me up. I sat up, stretching and grabbed my phone. It was from Alice. I had given her my number when she gave me hers.

'Good morning, babe.'

Nicknames already? I blushed, as I read the message. Two days ago she was saying this wasn't a good idea, and now she's calling me babe? I decided to think of one for her, and came up with one, hoping she wouldn't strangle me when she saw me.

'Morning, pixie.'

I got a reply straight away.

'Pixie? Well, it's better than what my brother calls me. The idiot thinks it's hilarious to call me munchkin. He's 6'6, and loves to make fun of me.'

Now that made me laugh. I could imagine them bickering. I had a funny feeling the height difference didn't stop her.

'Aw, why do I get the feeling the height difference doesn't stop you trying to beat the crap out of him?'

I got up and grabbed something to wear. When I walked back into my room, I grabbed my phone, and headed downstairs.

'Oh, it doesn't. Trust me, he may be 6'6 but that never stopped us. It was never my sister and I fighting, it was us.'

I grabbed something to eat, and sat on the couch.

'How many siblings do you have?'

I sat, waiting for her reply thinking about telling my dad. I hoped he would be OK with it. Angela was, as long as I kept her informed.

'I was adopted. I have 2 brothers and 1 sister. What about you?'

So, she was adopted.

'It's just my dad and I, he's the police chief. My mom lives in Florida with her husband. I moved her when I was 12. I'm actually going to tell my dad today.'

I was really worried about he will react. I knew he would be surprised, but I hoped he didn't kick me out or anything.

'It'll be OK. My parents were fine with it, and you seem pretty close to your dad. He cares about you. How did he react, when you told him you broke up with Mitch?'

I tried not to think about that, because it made me think about Chase. He had seemed relieved, when I told him.

'He never liked Mitch, the possessive twit. Sorry, I'm ranting.'

I sent that, hoping she wouldn't think I was being childish.

'It's fine, baby. Is it OK if I ask why you two broke up?'

Oh great, how the Hell do I explain this? She seemed really focused on him, and I wanted to figure it out.

'He just got possessive and aggressive. I don't like that, so I ended it.'

That seemed to be an accurate description of what happened without going into to much detail. I really didn't want to talk about that and upset her.

'Oh. Well, be careful baby. OK?'

Now, I really wanted to figure this out. But, I didn't want to ask her. Something was telling not to ask her, and that I would find out eventually. The front door opened, and my dad walked in. He was back early.

"I will, pixie. I promise. My dad is back, wish me luck.'

My dad walked into the kitchen, not seeing me in the living room.

"It'll be OK. Let me know what happens, OK babe?'

"I will, pixie.'

I put my phone in my pocket, as my dad turned around and saw me.

"Hey, you not going out today?"

I shook my head, standing up and walking over to him.

"Not today, I have a few things to do."

He walked back into the living room, and sat down in the armchair. I sat on the couch and he looked at me. He was never that talkative, so I figured I'd have to make some small talk.

"How's Billy?

"He's good. What did you do yesterday?"

I had thought about this, and decided to just tell him I went out with a few friends. He never said anything about that.

"I just went out with a few friends."

He nodded, not saying anything. I took a deep breath, as he stared at the tv.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

That made him look at me, and turn down the tv.

"Did Mitch do something?"

I shook my head, it didn't surprise me that he thought about that.

"No, I've been avoiding him... After what you said."

He nodded, obviously relieved.

"Good, what is it, Bella?"

"Dad, I'm ... I'm gay."

He seemed shocked, but not angry. I sat up, looking at me.

"Bella, I love you, who you're with doesn't bother me. I just want you to find someone who treats you properly. I don't care if it's a guy or a girl."

I got up and hugged him. He squeezed my shoulders, he leaned back and smiled at me.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on any of your dates, though."

Why didn't this surprise me? I knew he'd lecture anyone I went on a date with. Another reason, (besides the obvious), to keep him away from Alice.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Dad, giving my date a heart attack is not a good idea."

"Well"

"That's it, I'm hiding your gun, when I'm going out on a date."

I shook my head, smiling. I was relieved we were able to joke about it. My dad was great at making me feel better when I was stressed.

"Yeah, yeah."

I smiled, and went up to my room. I sat on my bed, and thought about what my dad had said. I wasn't kidding when I said he was hiding his gun. It wouldn't surprise me, if he actually did that. He was fine with it. I took my phone out and texted Alice.

'I told him, he's fine with it. And something about lecturing any dates I have. Another reason to keep you away from him.'

I threw my phone onto my lap, turning it on silent. I felt so relieved, that he was OK with it. I felt my phone vibrate and picked it up.

'I'm seeing the chiefs daughter, isn't that reason enough? And what other dates, would these be?'

She had to picked that out of the whole thing, didn't she?

'There won't be any, I couldn't exactly tell him I'm dating my beautiful chemistry teacher, could I?'

I decided to tell Angela, the next day. She'd call me, and that meant I couldn't talk to Alice.

'Good, and trust me I'm far from beautiful.'

I shook my head, as I read that. I was being honest. I don't know how I'm going to focus in class now.

'Now you're just being silly.'

I thought about all the times I'd caught her staring. Her beautiful blue eyes. She really was beautiful. What I couldn't understand is why she likes me.

"So, I told my dad yesterday. He's fine with it, I just have to hide his gun when I go out on dates."

I met Angela outside the school, and told her. She was a bit annoyed that I hadn't texted her and told her how it went, but she seemed to understand. We walked into English and sat down, someone said we had a free class and that Ms. Brandon would be supervising. They were right. She walked in, and told us to get out some work. She looked at me, before looking down at the tests she had to grade.

"Close your mouth before you start drooling."

I looked Angela, who was smirking at me. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. We were sitting at the back and people were talking, so no one would hear anything we said.

"Care to explain?"

I put my head on the desk, trying to think of a way to answer her.

"She's pretty."

Angela nudged my shoulder, and I raised my head to look at her.

"Come on, I can see that. You were practically drooling Bella."

I couldn't think of a way out of this, other than telling her.

"Hey, you wanna come over after school?"

She seemed surprised, but agreed. I looked at Alice, who smiled at me before finishing her work.

"Now, what is so important that you made me wait until after school?"

Angela was sitting on my bed and I was sitting at my desk. I couldn't think of another way out of this.

"Remember when you asked me who my girlfriend was and I said I'd just kissed a girl?"

She nodded, and I could see something was making sense. Angela can be quite observant.

"Bella, are you saying something happened with Ms. Brandon?"

I had a feeling she'd figure it out. When I didn't answer her, she laughed.

"Bella! She's a teacher, you two could get into so much trouble!"

And she starts freaking out.

"It happened the day I had to stay back for some help. She was explaining something, and well... She avoided me for a few days but, on Friday I got her to talk to me. We talked about it, and met on Saturday. We really like each other."

Angela, still in a state of shock, nodded.

"I knew there was more to the way you were looking at her."

Wait, what? I was expecting her to start lecturing me on how wrong it was. But, I was glad she accepted it. I blushed, and she laughed.

"You two will need to be really careful about this. I'll cover for you, if you are spending time with her, if you want."

Now, that really surprised me. I got up, and went over to the bed, sitting next to her.

"You would do that?"

She nodded, looking at me.

"You're going to need someone to cover for you. And people know I'm your best friend, so they'll believe me."

She had a point. I gave her a hug, and she demanded details.

"So, come on. Spill."

Typical Angela.

"Like I said, it was day I stayed back. She explaining something to me. I looked at her, and I noticed she had been watching me. I kissed her, and she got flustered"

"Why do I get the feeling you thought that was cute?"

I hit her shoulder, and she laughed.

"Anyway, I left. She avoided me, until I went up to her after class on Friday. Everyone was gone, and she tried to tell me that she was busy. I wouldn't listen, and got her to admit how she felt. We agreed to meet the next day, and I left. When we met the next day, we talked and agreed to keep it quiet."

She nodded, not saying anything.

"Thanks for this Angela."

She shook her head, pushing her glasses up.

"You're my best friend. And this needs to be kept quiet, if this got out... You'd be in major trouble, and she'd never work again."

She had a point, but I didn't care about me. Alice really loved teaching and I didn't want hr to lose that over me.

"I don't care about myself. Alice loves teaching, and I don't want her to lose that."

"Alice?"

Angela just looked at me. Well, what did she expect?

"Yes, Alice. She may be Ms. Brandon in school, but"

"OK, OK. I get it."

Angela shook her head, smiling.

"So, are you going to Kevin's Hallowe'en party?"

I looked at Angela, I had completely forgotten about that.

"I completely forgot. Maybe it's not a good idea, with what happened last time."

Angela seemed to understand.

"Yeah. But, Eric and I will stay with you. You won't be alone. Plus you can show Alice your costume."

Oh, now she was just trying to bait me. She had a point though, but I had a feeling that she would want to pick it out.

"Fine, but I'm picking my own costume. I have a feeling you'd pick a school girl."

Angela sighed, shaking her head.

"I get to come with you when you get it though."

That I knew I wouldn't be able get out of.

"Fine, but no school girl outfits."

Angela made a big deal out of that, but once I threatened to not to go she shut up.

"OK, We'll go on Saturday."


	6. Chapter 6

"What did I say about school girl outfits?"

Angela laughed, putting it back. It was the Saturday before the party, and we finally had free time. Alice wasn't happy when I told her that Angela knew, but once I told her that Angela wasn't going to tell anyone she seemed to accept it. The fact she was willing to cover for us, really surprised her.

"Fine. What about that?"

I shook my head, as she grumbled to herself. She point to a costume in the corner.

"A demon? Really?"

She picked it up, handing it to me.

"Come on, try it on."

I grumbled, and went to try it on. I know I said I wouldn't let her pick the outfit, but I couldn't argue with her. I tried it on anyway.

"Angela, why did you give me something with a skirt?"

"Because you're going to see your girlfriend after the party."

She decided I looked good in the outfit and we got it and left.

"How's Eric?"

She smiled, looking at me.

"He's good. Now, I just have to get him to stop drooling whenever"

"Angela."

That made her laugh.

"Relax, and no I haven't told him."

OK, I never suspected that.

"I know that, that guy can't keep anything to himself. Telling him would be a nightmare."

I closed my chemistry book, after finishing my homework. I'm actually starting to like it. Although, the teacher may have something to do with that. My phone beeped with a message, from Angela.

'So, are you excited about the party on Friday?'

It was Tuesday, I really wasn't in the mood to go, but Angela talked me into it. She'd promised to stick close to me, which made me feel better. Eric was happy I was going, and promised to watch out for Mitch.

'Well, seeing as someone is making me go, I guess so.'

'You weren't complaining when we got your outfit...'

She had to mention that, didn't she?

'You're lucky I'm your best friend, you know that?'

I knew she was only kidding, and that she was only trying to make me feel better.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm the only one who knows your dating your chemistry teacher, remember?'

Now, I wasn't worried that she going to tell anyone. So, her saying that didn't really have the effect she wanted it to.

'Yeah, I also know that you would never tell anyone.'

She knew I had a point, and didn't argue.

'Of course I wouldn't, I only suggested that outfit because of where you're going after the party.'

I blushed, thinking about it. It would be fun.

The next morning, my dad mentioned the party.

"So, where is the party?"

I'd already told him everything about this.

"It's at Kevin's dad. Angela and Eric promised to stick close to me, so I'll be around them all the time."

He nodded, not happy that I was going.

"Well, I have to work that night, so if you need anything you know where I am. Oh, and I'm working this evening as well."

I nodded, grabbing my jacket.

"OK, dad."

I left, going to school. I knew he wasn't pleased about the party, but I'd promised Angela that I'd go. Angela picked me, seeing as there was a problem with my truck.

"So, is your dad OK with the party?"

I shrugged as Angela and I walked to chemistry. We stopped outside, and I leaned against the wall.

"Well, he's not completely happy with it. But, I think the fact that you're going is the only reason he's letting me go."

Alice walked by, smiling at us. Angela smiled at her.

"Hey, Ms. Brandon."

"Hey, Angela."

I walked into class, and took out my stuff. I was getting better at this stuff. I started writing the notes, and noticed she was watching me. I smiled at her, and one of the guys went up with a question. There's that nervous twitch again. She answered his question and he walked away. She looked at me, like she was looking for reassurance. The class ended and everyone left. I grabbed my hoodie, pulling it on. I grabbed my book, putting them back in my bag.

"Bella, can I talk to you about something please?"

I looked up from my book, and nodded.

"OK, Ms. Brandon."

Everyone left, and I walked up to her desk.

"Is everything OK?"

She stood up, looking at me.

"Everything's fine. You seem distracted today, are you OK?"

I had been watching her closely, after I noticed her nervous behaviour.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem pretty distracted to me. Come on."

The school was empty by now, so there was no danger of anyone seeing us. She led me out to her car. A canary yellow porsche. She noticed me looking and smiled.

"Come on, say it."

I shook my head. I liked it, but yellow? Really?

"No, I like it. But, yellow?"

That made her laugh.

"Yes, yellow. Come on."

We went back to her apartment, and I texted Angela with the address (after asking Alice first) and to cover for me. I'd never been over before and was interested in seeing it. We walked to her apartment, and she opened the door. I followed her in, and i took off my hoodie. She took of her jacket, and got us a drink, leading us over to her sofa. She had a corner unit, and she looked at me, waiting for me to sit next to her. I walked over sitting next to her.

"Now, why are you so distracted? I noticed you watching me while you were working."

I blushed, thinking about that.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

I looked at her, not answering her. She shook her head, smiling.

"Yeah, is it the party that's bothering you? You don't want to go?"

"It's not that I don't want to go. I just don't want to run into Mitch, that's all. Angela promised to stay close to me and Eric, her boyfriend, is going to keep an eye out for him."

There's that nervous twitch again. That's the second time today.

"Sorry."

I looked at her, confused. I didn't understand why she was apologising. I was the one ranting.

"For what, pixie? I'm the one ranting."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. I wasn't sure if I should move closer, and stayed where I was. She looked at me, and I could tell something had upset her. I wanted to figure out what.

"It's not that Bella, you needed to talk about it. There are things about me, that you don't know. It's difficult for me to talk about. But"

"Hey, don't worry. You tell me what you're comfortable talking about, OK, pixie?"

I knew there was something she wasn't telling me about herself, but I was prepared to wait.

"Bella, I"

"No. Pixie, you tell me what you're comfortable talking about. I don't care how long it takes, as long as you're comfortable. The fact that you're telling me this, tells me that you trust me. And I'm thankful for that,"

She took my hand, gently squeezing it. I kissed the back of her hand, putting our joined hands on the couch in between us.

"You're the first person, that I've felt that I could trust in a long time."

That meant a lot to me. It really did. I really cared about her.

"That means a lot to me, Alice. It really does."

Alice brought me home a little while later. She kissed me, before leaving. I went up to my room, noticing a few messages from Angela.

'Hey, I just got home. Sorry, I didn't notice your messages.'

I sat on my bed, smiling.

'Yeah, yeah. So, you ignore me to do who knows what with Ms. Brandon? That's great.'

I swear, if she had been next to me, I would have smacked her.

'Yeah, yeah. We just talked, that's all. You ready for the party tomorrow?'

'You're not going to distract me that easily, you know. So, how are things between you and your girlfriend?'

'Fine. Are you ready for the party?'

She was trying to annoy me, but I wasn't going to let her know it was bothering me.

'Yeah, I am. Don't worry, I'm not going to let you out of my sight.'

My dad left on Friday evening, after lecturing me about the party. I ran upstairs to get ready, thinking that I would rather go straight to Alice's. But, Angela would never let me forget it. I was just about ready, when Angela arrived. We went to the party, and met Eric there. He was pleased to see us, and hugged Angela. We started talking, and a few hours later, I went to the bathroom. There was music playing and I hadn't seen Mitch anywhere. We were standing in the hallway. I told Angela, and told her to stay where she was. She could see the bathroom, from where she was standing. People had started to leave a little while before, and I was getting ready to leave.

I closed the door, and turned around. It was odd that I hadn't seen Mitch. I was leaning against the door, and stood up. The door started to open behind me. Kevin didn't have any locks on the bathrooms door. Something I had forgotten about. Mitch walked in, looking at me. The look in his eyes scared me. I was scared of what he was going to do.

"What are you doing here?"

He laughed, still blocking the door. I tried to stay calm, but it wasn't exactly working. I was afraid of what he would do.

"You've been avoiding me."

I didn't say anything, but that didn't stop him.

"I heard that you're gay, is it true?"

He took my silence as a yes.

"So, you dump me and you're gay?"

Oh now he was pissed off. He grabbed me, slamming me against the wall. He tried to kiss me. I regretted wearing that skirt. I threw me onto the floor, looking down at me. I knelt down next to me, grabbing me. He could feel his hand on my thigh, going higher. I wished I had asked Angela to wait outside the bathroom for me. I tried to fight him off, but he slapped me.

"Fight, and this will be "

The door opened, and Angela walked in. When she seen what had happened, she started screaming for Eric, who ran in. He dragged Mitch off of me, and started beating the crap out of him. The hall was pretty much empty, but I could still hear music.

Mitch was dragged out, and Angela came over to me.

"I'm so sorry, I should have followed you."

Eric was still beating the crap out of Mitch, who was putting up a considerable fight.

"I'm gonna call your dad, Bella."

I didn't even hear Angela, I was in shock. She grabbed my phone out of my bag, which was on the counter. I don't remember her talking to him, but I do remember when he arrived. Mitch was arrested and he came over to me.

"I knew I should have made you stay home."

My dad brought Angela and I back home. She had made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere. My dad walked in with us. He had to ask me what happened, and he eventually got me to tell him. He stayed that night, and so did Angela. She slept on the floor of my room, well she slept a little, I kept waking up. She was there, ever time I woke up. I can't believe he tried to do that. I'd been having a good time and I was looking forward to... Oh no. Alice. I was supposed to go over, she must be so worried.

I got up the next morning, and had my second shower in less than twelve hours. I went back into my room, and saw Angela on the bed. I looked at my phone, which was on my desk.

"I was thinking about calling her. But, she'll want to come over."

That was what I needed, at that moment.

"That's what I needed right now, Angela."

She nodded, standing up, She was very careful, with her movements. And she never turned her back to me.

"OK, do you want to stay here or go downstairs?"

My dad had left to go sort out the case with Mitch. He didn't want to leave, but Angela could see him hovering was making things worse, so he left.

"I'm going downstairs."

Angela nodded, and picked up my phone.

She walked downstairs, holding my phone.

"She was leaving, as we spoke. Something about how she should have talked you out of going to the party."

Angela and Alice, (other than my dad and Eric), were the only people I felt comfortable to be around. All I wanted was to see my pixie.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Angela got up, and walked over to the door. She had been sitting in the armchair, close but not to close. She opened the door, and I could hear them talking. Angela walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Alice. Alice walked in, sitting on the armchair that Angela had been sitting in.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. She looked extremely upset. I looked at her.

"Alice, you're 1 of 4 people that I can be around. And you can come closer."

She didn't seem to think I meant it, and stayed where she was.

"Alice, I mean it. Come here."

She sighed, and sat on the couch. There was still some distance, but she was close.

"Bella, I"

"You were right. I shouldn't have gone to that party. I should done what I wanted to and gone over to you."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me.

"Bella, I know. But, this is NOT your fault. OK?"

I looked away, but as she said that, it made me look at her. The look on her face, told there was something she was hiding. I wanted her to come closer, I didn't want her to start being afraid to touch me.

"Can you just come closer, pixie?"

Alice sighed, looking away. She ran her hand through her short hair.

"There's something I need to tell you, Bella. It's why I getting nervous around guys."

I didn't say anything, and she continued.

"What do you know about Mitch's cousin Chase?"

No, that can't be right. That can't have happened to her.

"No, that can't"

"That was me, Bella. That's why I get so nervous. But, when I'm around you, I don't. I know that day in class, I did. But that was, because I was nervous about what you were going to say. It's also why I don't like a lot of close contact. Normally, I couldn't handle the way were sitting on the couch, but with you, it feels OK."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm serious, Bella. I feel comfortable around you. And I'm here for you."

Alice looked at me, and I squeezed her hand. I heard Angela go upstairs, giving us more privacy.

"I just wish I had gone over to you instead."

I looked down at my lap, thinking.

"So do I. But, we'll get through this together, OK?"

I looked up at her. I could see she meant it. I wasn't comfortable with physical contact, so her being next to me was enough. She seemed to realise this and didn't move any closer. I was still holding her hand, that was all I felt OK with.

"I can't believe you actually became a teacher after that. Knowing you'd be around guys. What made you take the job here?"

Alice ran her hand through her hair, another thing I noticed she did when she was nervous.

"I didn't realise who Mitch was until I found out more about him. Chase wasn't from here. I had already taken the job, when I realised. Then I met you and well..."

She was watching me, as she spoke.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it when you kissed me."

That made her smile. She was letting me decide what we talked about, she didn't want to upset me. I knew she wanted to know exactly what happened, but was afraid of asking.

"I was amazed I wasn't freaking out at how close we were. I don't like close contact, so kissing you ... It took a lot."

This I knew. I knew that I needed to let her decide how close we got.

"Yeah, I noticed your little nervous twitches. Like running you hand through your hair."

She was doing that as I spoke, and stopped. She looked at me, not saying anything.

"I'm pretty good at reading peoples body language, and you're pretty easy to read. Although, I never could have imagined that someone like you could have gone through something so horrible."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at me, she had stopped running her hand through her hair and she was watching me.

"I mean ... You're ... You're, well, you. You're sweet, caring, kind. You love teaching. You could've lied when I walked up to your desk, but you didn't. You admitted that you like me, although the reason why is something I can't seem to figure out. I mean, I just an 18 year old senior."

I had been looking down at my lap, as I spoke. I raised my head, to see Alice looking at me with her arms crossed. I could see she was trying to look annoyed, but she just looked adorable.

"Looking at me like that, doesn't work. You just look adorable."

She shook her head, smiling.

"Bella, you're beautiful. You're funny, sweet, caring, kind. And I'm going to let that adorable comment slide, I'm far from adorable. Sure, I never thought I'd be dating someone 5 years younger and my student, but I'm glad I met you."

She was trying to lighten the mood. I shook my head.

"Looking at me like that, doesn't exactly help."

She didn't say anything, she just squeezed my hand. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. Alice spoke, breaking the silence between us.

"Bella, I"

"I was getting ready to leave, and went to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, and leaned against the door. I hadn't seen Mitch at the party and thought it was weird. I stood up, and the door opened. Kevin doesn't have locks on any doors. Mitch walked in, he said something about me avoid him and something about how I dumped him and now I'm gay. I could see he was angry and before I could do anything, he hit me, and I fell. Angela ran in, when he was on top of me. Eric bet the crap out of him, and Angela called my dad. Mitch was arrested, and my dad brought Angela and I home.'

Alice didn't say anything, but I could see she was shaking. She had let go of my hand. I know what had happened to me was terrible, but Angela had walked in before he could go that far. Alice had actually gone through that. I took a deep breath, and decided that she was more important than me.

"Hey, come here."

She looked at me, not sure what I meant. I lifted my arm, letting her know she could come closer.

"I'm OK, Bella. Really, it's"

"I'm waiting."

She didn't move, thinking. I could see that she was biting her lip. She took a deep breath and moved closer. She sat next to me, but I didn't put my arm around her. I knew she wasn't exactly comfortable with all this, but neither was I. She went through more than I did, though.

"Are you OK?"

She looked up at me, I could see she was nervous.

"I'm OK around you. Hearing that just made me think about..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

She shook her head.

"I wanted to ask, anyway. I couldn't handle anything like this, is this"

"Alice Brandon, you are one of very few people that I feel comfortable around. I'm more worried about how you're feeling."

I was telling the truth. I don't know what happened, but I was really concerned about her.

"Bella, don't worry about me. You're the one I'm"

"What did I just say? I'm OK around you. I feel safe around you."

She seemed to accept that, and relaxed a little.

"Before I met you, I couldn't handle anyone but my family being this close to me. But, when I met you ... I felt OK with having you close to me. Like that time on the couch, I usually wouldn't be OK with that. But, it felt good when you were next to me. I wanted to move closer but, I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"I wanted to do the same, pixie. But, I didn't want to make you nervous."

She looked away, and I felt noticed she was tense.

"I can tell you're uncomfortable, you know."

She looked up at me, shaking her head.

"It's not that. I'm just trying to figure out, why I didn't talk you out of that party. Then, that wouldn't have happened."

oh no, she was NOT blaming herself for this.

"Oh, you are not going to blame yourself for this. It's Mitch's fault."

Alice moved away, a little. But stayed on the couch.

"I can't help it, baby. I was so worried when you didn't come over, did you see my messages?"

I shook my head.

"I haven't checked my phone. Angela wasn't sure if she should call you, but I told her I wanted to see you."

She nodded, and I noticed my phone on the table. Angela must have left it there. I picked it up and noticed a few messages from Alice. They started out OK, asking me if I was OK. But, I could see that she was getting worried as I read them. I looked up, and noticed she was watching me.

"I didn't notice them. Sorry."

She shrugged.

"I thought you weren't feeling well. I never expected this."

I remembered what Angela had said when she called Alice.

"Yeah, Alice said something about you talking about the party, when she called you."

"Yeah, along with a string of profanities."

I just looked at her. She noticed the way I was watching her and blushed.

"Angela didn't mention that, did she?"

I shook my head. I still felt horrible about what happened, but being around Alice made me feel almost normal. It would take time, but things would get back to normal.

"No. She didn't."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week, since the party. I haven't been able to go back to school, but Angela has been here to keep me company. I argued with her, but she kept saying that she wasn't going to leave. I was glad, that she was there for me, but felt guilty about her missing school. Eric was bringing work home, but seemed to know that I wasn't really that great with guys. My dad was working on the case. Mitch's parents couldn't believe what he had done. Alice came by to see me every day after school, I was concerned that she would be behind with her classes, but she shook her head, telling me not to be silly and that I was important to her. She stayed at the school for a while anyway, after school.

She came over the Friday after the party, and I opened the door.

"Where's Angela?"

She had found my paramore stash. I had moved it, but she found it when I was asleep.

"She found my paramore stash. Again. I really need to find somewhere for it, so she can't find it."

That made her laugh, and she sat on the couch.

"You seem like you don't like people touching your stuff?"

I shook my head.

"It's not that. It's just that stuff is pretty important to me."

She seemed to understand. She put her stuff on the coffee table and sat back, looking at me.

"How are you feeling? Have you been getting through the work OK?"

I nodded, considering Angela was teasing me when I was working through the problems. I needed to keep my mind busy, and that helped.

"Yeah, when I wasn't thinking about strangling Angela. She kept teasing me when I was using those tips you gave me.. Excuse me, for a second."

I heard something in my room, and though she had broken something. I walked up to my room, and found her going through my stuff. She looked up, as I walked in.

"Oops."

I shook my head, and grabbed my iPod Touch of the desk, to make sure she hadn't done anything to it. It was fine, and all my stuff was still on it. I made her put all my stuff away. I put it in my pocket and walked back down stairs. I threw a pillow at her, it missed but she still screamed

"Is Angela still alive?"

That made me laugh. I sat on the couch and looked at Alice.

"Just about. She found my stuff."

I threw my iPod on the table and Alice looked at me.

"Can I have a look?"

I nodded, she wanted to see what else I was interested in. She picked it up, and started going through it. She laughed, when she found the photo's.

"What?"

She shook her head, turning the iPod so I could see. I'm going to kill Angela. She actually got a photo of me in that costume! I had tried it on in my room, and she was sitting on the bed. She had taken it when my back was turned. And it was a skirt, so ... You get the point.

"I am going to kill Angela. Slowly and painfully."

"Do you see me complaining?"

I looked at her.

"That was from last week."

She nodded, I hadn't told her about that.

"Oh. I assume Angela had something to do with that? I've never even seen you in a skirt."

I shrugged, it was better than her other suggestion.

"Her other idea was school girl, and I didn't think that was a good idea. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk her into letting me pick something. So, out of the two, that was the better idea."

Alice nodded, moving a little closer. She was getting used to more physical contact, and so was I. It was slow progress, but it was something. I moved to give her more room, but she stopped me, taking my hand.

"It's OK, Bella."

I nodded, looking at her. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I didn't say anything, and she smiled. Her phone beeped and she shook her head, grabbing her phone. I noticed a picture of her and a blonde.

"Who's that?"

Alice looked at me, and noticed I was looking at her phone.

"Oh, that's my sister, Rosalie. She wants to meet me tomorrow."

I nodded, remembering what she said about her siblings.

"Do you see each other much?"

She shrugged, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Not a lot. It'll be good to see her."

"Yeah, it will."

Alice left a little while later, and I went upstairs to my room. Angela was on my bed reading something. She looked at me, when I walked in. I had my iPod in my hand, and held up the photo.

"Care to explain this?"

Angela shrugged, sitting up. She tried to take it off me, but I wouldn't let her.

"I'm guessing Alice found that?"

I nodded, not saying anything. It would've been worse, if I had picked the other outfit.

"Oh come on, it's just a photo. I was bored, and found your iPod. Somehow I doubt she was complaining."

I sat on the bed, next to her and smacked her with a pillow. She caught it, and threw it on the floor. We laughed, and neither of us said anything for a while.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

I shrugged, I was OK,. I kept telling myself that I was lucky, that Angela had come in. Compared to what Alice had gone through, no one had been there to stop Chase. But, she studied and became a teacher. If she could learn to cope with that, I could cope with this. I didn't tell Angela what Alice had told me, it wasn't right for me to tell her what had happened to Alice. It took a lot for her to tell me.

"I'm OK, I'm lucky you were there. I'll be OK. How's Eric?"

She shrugged.

"Worried about you. He understands why I'm over here, so don't worry about that."

That was a relief, I had been worried about how this would affect them. But, he seemed to understand.

"You sure?"

She shook her head.

"He's fine. Like you said, he's an idiot, but he's my idiot. He'll be a dead idiot, if he doesn't stop drooling over"

"Angela, I don't what he does as long as it's drool or stare."

That made her laugh. It was hilarious, the way he acted. Especially if she was supervising one of his classes. I was glad he didn't take chemistry. I don't think he would have lived through the first week.

"Why am I glad he doesn't take chemistry?"

"Angela, if he did, you would be currently single and he would be dead."

She knew I was right. About him, at least.

"What makes you think I'd be single? We don't all go around dating our teachers, but I'm sure I'd find someone."

I picked up a pillow and smacked her with it.

"You're so lucky I'm your best friend."


	9. Chapter 9

I went back to school after my week off. Angela stayed close to me, and Eric was glad to see me back in school.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Bella?"

I walked into English and sat next to Angela. Everyone was glad to see me, since they heard what had happened. Kevin was angry that he hadn't noticed Mitch, even though he had been looking for him. I told him, that it wasn't his fault and after about 15 minutes of convincing he believed me

"So, how's your dad? Still trying to talk you into staying off for a bit longer?"

I nodded, turning to look at Angela. My dad kept trying to tell me that I should take more time off. Sure, I had a tough time with the crowds, but Angela promised to walk me to all my classes and be there when it was finished. The teachers had heard about what had happened so she wouldn't get into trouble for being late. But, I kept thinking about Alice, and how she studied after what happened to her. She had been surprised when I told her I was going back, but when I explained everything to her, she understood.

"Yeah, he was. But, I talked him out of it. Well, I was allowed out of the house, so I think he's accepted it."

She shrugged, looking at the teacher. The guy was an idiot and didn't seem to notice that most of the class wasn't paying attention to anything he said.

"Yeah, what about your girlfriend? How did she react?"

The class was full of people whispering, so I knew no one would hear her.

"She wasn't happy, but I managed to talk her into thinking it was OK. And if you keep looking at me like that, Eric won't have a girlfriend for much longer."

The look on her face suggested that I had to do more than talk to her to convince her.

"I doubt you'd murder me, considering I'm the only one who can cover for you."

She knew I wasn't serious, but still felt like she had to mention that. I shook my head, and just looked at her.

"Yeah, unless you take anymore photo's."

"Somehow, I doubt she was complaining about that."

The class ended and I grabbed my bag. I walked out, following Angela. I had chemistry last. I was getting pretty good at it, and this was a source of endless teasing from Angela. We stood outside, and I leaned against the wall.

"How's chemistry going?"

I shook my head, and she laughed.

"Fine."

Alice walked by, smiling at us. I could see that she was worried, but was trying to hide it. She smiled at us, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, Angela."

"Hey, Ms. Brandon."

I went into class and Angela went to hers. I sat down, and took out my stuff. The only free seat was next to Kevin. When he saw me, he asked me how I was. He knew that I was nervous around guys, but he couldn't exactly move. I told him to relax and that I actually liked him. I was being honest, but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous. Alice noticed where I was sitting and kept an eye on me during the class. I looked at her a few times, and I finally understood why she looked at me when guys went up. It really was for reassurance, and that's what I felt when I looked at her and she was watching me.

Kevin didn't say anything to me, but I could tell he was just worried about upsetting me. By the time the class ended, I was ready to get out of there. I grabbed my stuff, and put on my hoodie. I had picked up the 'still into you' hoodie. I knew Alice liked that one. I noticed her watching me. Most of the students were gone, and I knew Angela was waiting for me. She walked past me to get something out of one of the presses, and her hand brushed mine. My seat was at the end of the row, in the front so it was next to the press she needed to get to. I moved to let her get by, and felt her hand squeeze mine. The room was empty by now, people knew I wasn't great at this subject, so no one would ever think much of me staying behind a lot.

"You OK? I saw"

"I'm fine, really."

She looked at me, and reached into the press to grab a book. She went back up to her desk, leaning against the front of it.

"I noticed you watching me, and I thought you were uncomfortable sitting next to Kevin."

"I was. But, looking up at you and seeing you watching me helped."

She didn't say anything, and I walked over to her. I kept thinking about the way she watches me when she's nervous.

"Yeah, I was worried about you."

Angela knocked on the door, and we both looked at her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think Bella's dad is going to be home soon."

Oh right, he was going to be home early today. Being around Alice, well, it kind of hindered my ability to think straight.

"Oh, I forgot about that."

I looked at her, and she shook her head. She told us that we should get home before my dad. I kissed her cheek and we left. I was OK with that in front of Angela, but nothing else. Alice, however, wasn't and glared at me. She is adorable when she does that. Angela laughed, and shook her head.

"OK before she either strangles you or kisses you to death, I'm leaving."

She walked out, and I looked at Alice, who was still glaring at me.

"Oh relax, it's only Angela. Can I have that kiss now?'

Alice shook her head and sighed. I knew she was going to give in and just waited. She took a step towards me, and kissed me.

"Now, happy?"

I laughed and she took a step back. I picked up my stuff and left. I needed to get home before my dad.

I got home about 30 minutes before my dad, and made something simple for him. He walked in and sat at the table, eating. Angela left and I sat next to him.

"How was school? Any problems?"

I shook my head, I knew he was going to ask about that. I wasn't surprised, he was so worried about me after what happened.

"It was fine, everyone was great. Angela stayed with me, like she said she would."

He finished eating and looked at me. He had been working non stop and he looked tired.

"Good."

I nodded, and waited for him to continue.

"Bella, Mitch is being tried next Friday. Are you sure you're actually OK with everything?"

I shrugged, I was OK, but I was still shaken up. I wouldn't have been able for school if Angela hadn't been there for me, the crowds would have been to much for me. Alice and Angela were there for me, and I was trying to do the same for Alice.

"I'm still shaken up, but I'll be OK. Did you get everything you needed from Angela, Eric and"

"Bella, everything is fine."

I just looked at him, he wasn't usually talkative but he was worried. We both babble when we're stressed or worried.

"I have to work most of tomorrow, and won't be back until pretty late. Can you spend the day with Angela or someone else?"

I nodded, and went up to my room to do my homework. I only had some English to finish and it didn't take long. My phone beeped, when I was finished and I picked it up. It was Alice.

'Did you get home before your dad?'

I laughed, remembering how she had acted that day after class.

'Yeah, I did. He kept asking me how the day went. I managed to convince him going back was a good idea. And he said something about working tomorrow. I nearly had to chase him out of the house this morning.'

It was true, he wanted me to stay home.

'I suppose you'll be spending the day with Angela, baby?'

Is that an invitation?

'Probably. Seeing as there isn't anyone else who wants to spend the day with me.'

'I'm not just anyone you know.'

It looks like I'm not spending the day with Angela.

'I wasn't sure if you were busy.'

'That's why you ask, baby. What time does your dad got to work?'

I shook my head, thinking.

'About 8.'

'I'll pick you up at 9:30. OK?"

I texted Angela and she said she would cover for me.

'OK, pixie. See you tomorrow.'

I got up the next morning after my dad left. I'm never up before him on a Saturday, and even though I was awake I didn't get up. I was excited and woke up early. I got up when he left, and got ready. I got something to eat, and grabbed my phone. By the time I was ready, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a very happy Alice. I wasn't up that early on a Saturday, so I was a little tired. But, when I saw her I forgot about that. I grabbed my keys and closed the door.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked at her, as she drove. She was worried about me.

"I'm fine, pixie."

She smiled when I used my nickname for her.

"Good, what time will your dad be home?"

He had said he would be pretty late, so I wasn't exactly sure.

"He always works late on a Saturday, don't worry about that."

We walked into her apartment, and she closed the door. I took of my jacket, and she took it. I sat on the couch, and she grabbed some drinks for us. She put them on the table and I noticed that she had a tattoo on her lower back. It was a celtic symbol.

She caught me looking and smirked.

"Earth to Bella."

I blinked and looked up at her, blushing. She sat on the couch, and looked at me. I didn't say anything, and she took my hand.

"I suppose you want to know about that?"


	10. Chapter 10

"It's the Irish symbol for strength. I got it about 3 years ago. Here, look."

She leaned forward, and I looked at the tattoo. It was a group of intertwined lines, in black ink.

"I bet that hurt."

She sat back, looking at me. She had gotten it a year after she was attacked, so it made sense.

"Not really. I really like celtic stuff, so I knew getting that was a good idea."

I nodded, thinking. I was learning more about her, and I liked it. She knew a lot about me, but I didn't know much about her.

"Is Brandon Irish?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"No, it's English. My dad's surname is Cullen, which is Irish. But, I wanted to change mine."

Oh right, she's adopted.

"Oh, right."

She smiled, seeing that I was nervous about asking. She took my hand, squeezing.

"You can ask, it's OK. I tried to find my mom when I was 16, but she died when I was 12. She was seventeen when she got pregnant and knew she wouldn't be able to cope."

I didn't say anything, I wasn't expecting this. But, we were getting closer and I was glad she felt comfortable to tell me this.

"I'm sorry you never got to meet her."

She shook her head, and looked down at our hands.

"It's OK, my parents are great. They were great when I came out, even though they didn't really understand the whole concept of pansexual."

I didn't either, but I talked to her about it and I understood now.

"Neither did I, until you explained it."

She shrugged, and grabbed her drink. I was enjoying getting to know her. I looked around and noticed photo's around the room. I noticed a photo of her standing with a tall, dark haired guy. He was a lot taller than her, and was looking at her.

"That's my brother, Emmett, the one I was telling you about."

Oh, so that's they guy she was talking about. I see what she meant by the difference in their height now, he was a lot taller than her. There was a photo of her smiling, with Rosalie and another guy.

"I'm guessing that's your other brother?"

She nodded, laughing.

"That's Edward. We're all adopted. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No. You didn't, but with everything that's happened we haven't exactly been able to talk about everything. Angela was upstairs, when you came over."

She knew I was right. It would've been nice to spend some time alone with her, but Angela had to be around. It would've been hard to explain to my dad why Angela was gone, and why my chemistry teacher was there. And that's if he didn't catch us kissing. I don't know how I would reacted to that.

"I know, but it's OK. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, being around her really helped.

"Better now that I'm with you. I'm getting through it."

She smiled at me, and moved a little closer. She looked at me, and seemed to think I was uncomfortable.

"Is this OK? I can"

"Come here, pixie. Don't be silly. If you're comfortable, so am I."

She hesitated, but moved closer. I meant it, I felt fine around her.

"Comfortable?"

She laughed, looking at me. She seemed to relax a little.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"Hey, are you hungry?"

I was about 12:30, and I was getting hungry. I don't eat a lot for lunch, but I still need needed something.

"Yeah, I am."

She got up and I followed her. I sat on a stool, watching heras she got something for us.

"What do you usually have for lunch?"

"Nothing much. Have you any blueberry muffins?"

She took out two, and put them on the counter.

"Only ones I eat. Here."

She handed me one and I started eating. She was looking at me, and didn't say anything when I asked her how her other classes were going. I laughed, and reached over to nudged her. She blinked and looked at me. I laughed, shaking my head. She blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Do I want to know?"

She blushed and glared at me. She really shouldn't do that. It does nothing, but make her even more adorable.

"I told you, that doesn't work. It just makes me want to do this."

I leaned across the counter, and kissed her. She seemed flustered, and she looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling. She was watching me, thinking.

"Why do I get the feeling you're thinking about something serious?"

We finished eating, and sat on the couch. She looked at me, taking my hand. She was running her hand through her hair, obviously nervous about something. I caught her hand, and held it in mine.

"What's wrong, pixie?"

She shook her head, not saying anything.

"I'm waiting."

"I was just thinking about that day we were alone in my class. I was trying to ignore how I felt. But, when you kissed me, I"

"How do you think I felt? My gorgeous chemistry teacher, who I happen to have a crush on kisses me?"

She raised an eyebrow and I knew I'd walked myself into this one.

"Gorgeous?"

I blushed, looking away. I can't believe I actually said that. She made me look at her.

"Well, I'm nothing special. You could have anyone and you"

"Baby, slow down. I knew how I felt the first day you walked into my class. I kept thinking about how beautiful, kind, caring, and sweet you are. Sure, you being my student made me nervous. But, when you walked up to me that Friday, and wouldn't leave until I spoke to you ... I knew it was ridiculous to try and ignore this."

I loved when she called me that.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to deny it."

She shrugged.

"Well, when I looked at you ... I couldn't say no."

I looked away, blushing and noticed another photo of a man and a woman.

"Hey, who's that?"

She looked at the photo, and smiled.

"They're my parents. My dads a doctor."

I nodded, and turned to look at her. I sat back and put my feet up on the sofa.

"Comfy?"

I nodded, debating if I should ask what was on my mind.

"Yeah, can I ask you something?"

She seemed to know what I was going to ask.

"Remember what I said about being comfortable around you?"

She smile and moved closer, cuddling into my side.

"I haven't been able to do this in 4 years. it feels good now though. I feel comfortable enough around you to do this."

I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here for you pixie, whatever you need from me, I'll do."


	11. Chapter 11

Alice drove me home evening. I really enjoyed spending time with her, getting to know her. I looked at her, as she stopped outside my house. We talked a little more and I learned her birthday was the day after mine, so hers was the February 17.

"I really enjoyed today."

She turned to me, she was much more relaxed now. It was the coming up to thanksgiving, so she was going to visit her parents soon.

"So, did I. You feeling OK, baby?"

I nodded, I always felt OK around her.

"I'm fine, pixie. I always feel OK around you. You should know that by now."

She shrugged, but didn't say anything. I kissed her, telling her I would see her Monday. I walked into the house, taking off my jacket and my phone rang. Who was it? Angela.

"What is it, Angela?"

'Just wanted to check on you.'

Yeah, right.

"Sure, you did, Angela. I just got home."

'Bella, it's 7 o'clock! You're dad could've caught you two! And I don't think you'd have been able to explain being caught kissing your chemistry teacher.'

"When he says late, he means 'nearly midnight' late. Relax."

'Still, how would you have explained that?'

I couldn't have, and she knew it.

"You know I couldn't, Angela."

'Exactly. So, what did you'

"Angela, what I do when I spend time with my girlfriend is none of your business."

Angela mumbled something, and when I asked her to repeat it, she pretended that she didn't know what I was talking about.

'Now, I'm really wanna know what you two did.'

"Angela, all we did was talk. I'm not ready for anything like that. Not after ..."

'I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have teased you about that. I was just trying to'

"It's OK, Angela. We did cuddle a little."

'That's good. You seem pretty comfortable around her.'

That made me smile. I really was.

"Other than you, Eric and my dad, she's the only other person I trust."

It was getting late, so I eventually told her I had to get some rest. She said she would see me on Monday, and hung up.

My dad coming in at around 11:30, woke me up. He came up to check on me.

"Hey, you OK?"

I nodded, looking at him. I was pretty tired.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

He seemed to realise how tired I was and smiled.

"OK, I just wanted to check on you, go back to sleep."

He left closing the door, and I went back to sleep.

I didn't do much on Sunday, I was really tired so I just got some rest. I tripped when I was in my room and hurt my head. My dad heard a loud thump followed by me yelling and ran up. He found me on the floor, rubbing my head. I'm not even sure what I tripped over. All I knew was, my head really hurt.

"What happened?"

Real smart, asking a person who just hit there head what happened?

"Fell. Hit my head."

It was all I could tell him. Then I realised my head was bleeding. This is not good.

"Come on. We better get you to the hospital."

Well, I never denied being a klutz, did I?

We went to the hospital and waited to see someone. My head was still hurting, when the door opened, and who walked in? Alice's dad.

Her checked my head, and said I needed a few stitches.

"So, how did this happen?"

He spoke to me, as he looked at the cut.

"I fell in my room."

He didn't say anything, and stitched up my head.

"OK, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, looking at him. My head hurt and I was tired.

"Tired and sore."

He seemed to understand, and nodded. He checked a few more thing, and said we would have to stay for a while, because I hit my head.

"And I think you should stay off tomorrow and Tuesday. You're going to be sore for a while. Those stitches need to come out on Friday."

So, I get to miss 2 days of school and get stitches out in a week, great.

"Anything else we need?"

He looked at my dad, and shook his head.

"No, you'll be fine, Bella. Just take it easy for a few days. Are you a senior?"

I nodded, looking at him.

"Yeah, I am."

"My daughter teaches senior chemistry there. Ms. Brandon?"

Oh great, I had to try and not react to that.

"Yeah, Bella is taking chemistry this year."

Trust my dad to say something.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying it."

"Yeah, it's great. She's a great teacher."

We were allowed leave a few hours later, and my dad was told to wake me during the night. I got changed, being careful of the stitches. I grabbed my phone and told Angela about my little accident. She told me to take it easy, called me a klutz and said she'd be over the next day to see me. Great. I told Alice what had happened and she was much more concerned.

'Do I want to know how that happened, baby?'

"Very funny. I fell in my room. 9 stitches. I met your dad actually. He's pretty nice."

'Really?'

I shook my head. She was being silly again.

"Yeah. He mentioned you being a chemistry teacher and my dad told him that I take chemistry."

I could've strangled him when he said that.

'How did that go?'

"OK. He asked me if I was enjoying it. I said I was and that you're a good teacher. I was more concerned about not saying what else I think, not easy when you hit your head."

'I know, baby. How much school are you going to miss?'

"Just tomorrow and Tuesday. You feeling OK?"

'I'm fine, silly. Don't worry about me. You're the injured one. How many stitches did you get?'

Getting stitches is one of the most uncomfortable things, I ever experienced.

"8. Have to get them out on Friday."

'That doesn't hurt to much. You'll be OK, baby."

Easy for her to say, she doesn't ... Wait.

"Speaking from experience, pixie?"

'Maybe...'

"How and why did you hurt yourself?"

This should be interesting.

'I'll explain tomorrow when I come see you, it's better face to face. I assume your dad is working late?'

He was with Mitch's case coming up, he had a lot of work to do.

"Yeah. Mitch's case is coming up on Friday, so he'll be back late. Is everything OK, pixie?"

When she closed up like that, it was usually when we talked about ... Oh crap. I'm an idiot. A complete and utter idiot.

'I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about me. OK?'

I frowned, as I read that. My pixie was upset, and I had caused it, of course I'm going to worry.

"My pixie is upset, of course I'm going to worry."

'Your pixie?'

"I care about you, so yes."

I walked myself into that one.

'I'm fine, baby. Thanks for the concern though. I'll explain tomorrow. It's late, you need to get some rest. I'll be over about an hour after school, OK? Angela will over, won't she?'

"Yeah, but she might 'accidentally find my stash again."

'I'd rather you didn't murder your friend, baby. I don't want a convicted murderer as a girlfriend.'

"I won't murder her, don't worry pixie. And you won't have a convicted murderer as a girlfriend. See you tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

My dad kept waking me up during the night. I know he had to, but it was annoying. He left early the next morning, after I convinced him that I was OK and he mentioned he would be spending time with Billy this weekend. Sore, but OK, I got up, and got something to eat before going into the living room. Now, when I'm really, really bored I draw. It keeps me occupied, and although it didn't stop my head hurting, it helped. I drew some random doodles, thinking of something that would take a while. I started daydreaming, not paying any attention to what I was drawing. I looked down and saw several little 'A's with hearts around them. I had an idea, and started drawing. It took a while, but I ended up with a drawing of Alice. It looked just like her, not that she'd ever see it. I don't like people seeing my stuff. That had taken a while and when I looked at the clock, it was only 11:30. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the back of the sofa. I thought I had taken longer to do that.

I must have dozed off, because when I sat up it was 1:45. I sat up, stretching. Laying on that sofa, wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. I stood up, putting my drawing on the table. I was going to put it somewhere else before Alice came over. My head was really annoying me, so I had to take something for it.

Angela arrived a little while later, asking me what the Hell happened to me this time. We went up to my room, and sat on my bed. I told her what had happened and she asked to see my head. I showed her and she went kinda pale.

"Ouch. That looks sore."

"It is. Alice said she's coming over later, so could you"

"Yeah, I knew she would be. Can I listen to some music? If it's going to bother you, I won't."

I passed her my iPod.

"Any new photo's and Eric will be single, OK?"

She shook her head, taking it.

"Oh please, you'd never hurt me. And what would I take photo's of? I only took that because I was bored, but I doubt she was complaining."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't. Delete. Anything."

She promised she wouldn't and told me about her weekend. Apparently, she spent some time with Eric. I was glad to hear that, she had been spending so much time with me lately.

"Yeah, he was really upset about what happened."

"It wasn't his fault, how was he after that?"

She shrugged.

"He was sore, upset and worried. But, I managed to talk him around."

"Do I want to know?"

She threatened to hit me with a pillow, but didn't.

"Do I want to know what really happened on Saturday?"

There was a knock on the door, which saved me from answering her.

"You're lucky."

She grabbed my headphones, as I closed the door.

I opened the door, and saw a very concerned Alice. I let her in, and was immediately wrapped up in a hug. I felt her kiss my shoulder, and take a deep breath. She took a step back, looking at me.

"Are you OK?"

I led her over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm fine. Sore, but OK."

She sat next to me, holding my hand. She noticed my drawing which was upside down on the table. I knew I'd forgotten to do something.

"What's that, baby?"

She picked it up, turning it over.

"This is beautiful. I didn't know you liked to draw."

I blushed, as she looked at the drawing. I hate people seeing what I do.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

I shrugged, watching her.

"I did that this morning. I wasn't feeling great, and was trying to keep my mind off of it."

She turned to me, smiling. She still had the drawing in her hand, and I had a feeling that I wouldn't be getting it back.

"Well, I love it. You're pretty talented."

I looked away, blushing. I didn't think I was any good.

"It's not that great. But, why do I get the feeling I'm not getting that back?"

She smiled, looking back down at the drawing.

"Would you mind if I"

"Keep it. I'm glad you like it."

She put it next to her stuff, making sure nothing would ruin it. I had some stuff which would stop it smudging but it took a few hours to dry.

"I have some stuff to stop it fading. I could have ready on Wednesday for you?"

She looked down at it, thinking.

"Will I actually get it on Wednesday though? I get the feeling you don't like people seeing these?"

"I just do them, when I'm not feeling great. So, most of them aren't great."

She shook her head, thinking I was being silly.

"Don't be silly baby, I love it. But, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but OK. What about you?"

She looked down at the drawing, and back at me.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one with stitches in the back of my head."

But, I wasn't the one who closed up the previous day because her girlfriend was an idiot, was I?

"I'm fine, pixie. Trust me, I'll be OK. I fell yesterday, and hit my head. Your dad is really nice. he fixed me up and mentioned you. My dad told him I take chemistry and I was focusing on not mentioning anything I shouldn't."

She seemed to understand. I didn't want to say anything that could make either of them think she was anything but my teacher.

"I know. I'm more concerned about how you managed to do that."

She gestured to where the stitches were hidden.

"To your head."

"I never denied being a klutz. Remember that day, I knocked all of this papers out of your hands?"

She laughed, looking at me. She squeezed my hand, and I started rubbing the back of hers with my thumb. She didn't say anything, so I continued.

"Oh, I remember. I couldn't get over how cute you are when you get all flustered."

I turned bright red when she said that, because she made me look at her.

"I'm not the only one. I could've said I was going to tell my dad about us, and wouldn't have heard me."

She couldn't argue with that. I could've said anything to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Angela?"

"Upstairs, listening to music."

She nodded, looking at me.

"Baby, about last night"

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have said anything."

She shook her head, looking away. But, she didn't let go of my hand. She was holding it pretty tight, almost to the point where it was uncomfortable. But, I had a feeling she was about to tell me something I wasn't ready to hear so I held her hand, not letting go.

However, I wasn't expecting her to take off her jacket. She had a short sleeve shirt on underneath. I'd never seen her wear a shirt sleeve shirt before, and when I look down at her left arm, I knew why. There was a long white scar on her arm, stretching from her wrist halfway to her elbow. It wasn't exactly a thin scar and looked painful.

"That's 4 years old. That's what I meant last night."

I didn't know what to say, except that I'm a complete idiot, but I didn't open my mouth.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean"

"It's OK, baby. You would've seen it eventually. That's why I said I'd tell you today, I wanted to show you this."

I looked up at her, but didn't say anything. Truthfully, I was still having trouble with how someone as amazing as her, went through that horrible.

"I thought"

"That you said something stupid? Of course not. I was trying to make you feel better about your head, and when you asked me why I knew getting stitches out doesn't hurt that much, I couldn't exactly tell you like that."

I understood, but still felt like it was my fault.

"I understand that, and don't apologise again. OK?"

I swear, this woman can read me like a book.

"Am I that easy to read?"

That made her smile, and she took my hand again. I started rubbing the back of hers with my thumb again, and she didn't seem uncomfortable.

"Like a book, baby. Come here."

She moved closer, and I moved my arm so we could cuddle a little. She moved, and wrapped my arm around her. I always make sure that she's comfortable with how close we are, but this surprised me.

"You OK, pixie?"

She looked up at me. I was surprised by this, she had never done this before.

"It's fine, baby. If you're not"

"I'm fine, pixie. I'm just making sure you are."

She kissed me, laying her head back down on my shoulder. This felt nice, and I was glad that she felt comfortable enough with me to do this. She generally didn't like physical contact, so this was huge progress. But, I wanted to make sure she was really OK with this.

"I'm fine, baby. I told you, this feels good when I'm with you. You're the only person other than my parents and my family I feel OK around. Which reminds me, I'm leaving on Sunday to go visit my parents for thanksgiving. I thought we could spend some time together on Saturday?"

I nodded remembering what my dad had said.

"Yeah, my dad won't be here, so I won't have to worry about that."

"Good, because I have somewhere I want to show you."

"Really?"

She looked up at me, and knew I was going to try and drag it out of her.

"Yeah, and no I'm not going to tell you. I just have somewhere I'm going to show you, I'll pick you up at 9:30, OK?"

Is she always up that early at the weekend?

"OK."

We stayed like that for a little while longer, before she left, telling me she would see me the next day.

"And I expect to see that drawing on Wednesday."

I shook my head, and kissed her as she left.

"Don't worry, you will. See you tomorrow, pixie."

"OK baby."


	13. Chapter 13

I walked back up to my room, and found Angela attempting to sing 'still into you.' She stopped when I walked in, and looked at the drawing in my hand.

"What's that?"

I showed it to her, and grabbed what I needed. The stuff stinks, so I opened my window and my door. I worked on it, a little more before starting to get stuff ready.

"You sure you don't want to go downstairs?"

She shook her head, moving stuff off my desk. She sat on the bed, while I got everything ready.

"Hey, want me to go look for a frame for that? I'm pretty sure there's one in the cupboard downstairs?"

I nodded, it wouldn't get ruined that way.

"Yeah, thanks Angela."

"It's no problem, Bella. I'm just happy you're with someone who actually cares about you. I'll be right back."

I got started, and was glad I had opened the window. I heard Angela swear as something fell out of the cupboard. She walked back in, as I finished, rubbing her head.

"Please tell me it's just a bang on the head?"

She groaned, sitting on the bed. She had found the perfect frame for it and put it on the bed next to her. I sat down, after making sure the drawing was OK.

"I'm fine, your dad needs to clean that thing out, though. I'm sure she'll like that though. It's pretty good."

I shook my head, moving the frame. I had to get something for my head, and I grabbed some for Angela. Her tolerance for pain is practically zero. I walked back in, giving them to her. She took them, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Bella. When will that be dry?"

I looked at it, thinking. I may have exaggerated when I said Wednesday.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I may have told Alice Wednesday, though."

Angela shook her head, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure she's going to be happy when you give her that. I'm sure she was freaking out when you told what happened?"

I shrugged, I was more concerned about her. It's not the first time, I'd hurt myself.

"Yeah, she was. But, once I explained everything, she seemed OK about it. She's going to visit her parents, leaving on Sunday. So, we're spending Saturday together."

Angela opened her mouth to say something, but I just looked at her, and she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, yeah. How's Eric?"

"He's fine. Trying to work out how you did that, but he's fine."

"I fell, and hit my head, Angela. That's all."

Angela left a little while later, and I got something ready for my dad, who got home about 5 minutes after Angela left.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, I was feeling OK, considering everything that had happened.

"I'm OK, dad. What about you?"

He sat at the table, and I sat across from him.

"I'm OK. You're staying off tomorrow to, OK?"

I nodded, I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere until Wednesday. But, I understood that he was concerned. Not only about my fall, but with getting Mitch's case ready for Friday.

"I know, dad. But, what are you going to do about Friday? Do I"

"No. I'm going to bring you down to get those out early, and seeing as you get off early on Friday, you can spend some time with some friends here. I don't want you doing to much on Friday. OK?"

I knew better than to argue, but I thought I would have to do more about everything going on.

"I know, dad. But, what about"

"Let me handle that, Bella. OK?"

Apparently not, it seems. I just nodded, looking down at my hands.

"OK, dad. I'm gonna go lay down, OK?"

He nodded, as I stood up.

"OK, but what's that stink? You weren't using that stuff for your drawings were you?"

"Yeah, but I had the window and the door open. I needed to make sure it wouldn't fade."

He shook his head, looking at me.

"Bella, you shouldn't have done that. And you never let anyone, even me, see your stuff."

Well, there is one person who not only saw a drawing but is getting to keep it. But I couldn't say that.

"It's OK, dad. And I just like to keep them."

He grumbled something about 'waste of talent,' and I went upstairs. He was right, the stuff did stink. But, it was starting to dissipate. I checked on it, before laying down. It should be ready by tomorrow.

I got up late the next day, around 11. I had trouble sleeping, my head hurt. So, when I got up, the drawing was ready. I made sure it was OK, and put it in the frame. I was hoping she would like it.

I got something to eat, and went back up to my room. I was relieved there wasn't any more I had to do on Friday, but found it odd.

I really didn't want to see Mitch again though. I really didn't.

Angela arrived, after school. I showed her the finished drawing, and she said Alice would love it.

"She'll love it, Bella. Trust me, she will."

That made me smile, and I sat on the bed next to her.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"OK, had a tough time sleeping. But, I slept late, so I'm OK."

She nodded, looking at me.

"But, you're feeling OK, right?"

"I'm fine, Angela. Don't worry. And thanks for covering for us and everything."

"It's fine, Bella. Like I said, I'm glad she treats you right. Even if you have to keep it quiet, are you going to her apartment on Saturday?"

I shook my head. She had something planned, but I wasn't sure what.

"She said she had somewhere she wanted to show me, and won't tell me. So, I'll just have to wait."

She started to tease me, when there was a knock on the door. I hit her with a pillow, and left closing the door.

I opened the door, and she walked in. She put her stuff down, giving me a hug.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

I let go of her, and took her hand as we sat down.

"I'm OK, what about you?"

She smiled, looking at me.

"I'm fine, just worried about you. It's odd, not seeing you in class."

I moved a little closer, making sure she was comfortable with me. She didn't move away, and I cuddled up beside her.

"Yeah, but we can't do this in class though."

She laughed, and kissed me. I loved being with her, like this, knowing that I was one of very few people she felt she could trust.

"Yeah, I know."

I kissed her again, and she giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing, baby. I just like this. Here, with you."

That made me smile. I felt great, knowing that she trusted me like this. She lay her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. She looked cute, laying by me like that.

"I can tell you're watching me, you know."

She opened her eyes, looking at me. I blushed, looking away.

"How's the drawing coming along?"

She was trying to change the subject.

"I'll be right back."

She looked confused, when I stood up and walked towards the stairs. I walked up to my room, opening the door. Angela looked at me, turning off the music playing on my iPod.

"Everything OK?"

I nodded, picking up the finished and framed drawing.

"Yeah, I just want to give her this."

She nodded, and turned the music on. I shook my head, as I walked out and closed the door. I walked back down, and she was checking her phone. She looked up, as I sat down. I put it by my leg, so she wouldn't see it.

"Everything OK, pixie?"

"Yeah. Rosalie just wanted to make sure I was going back on Sunday."

"Oh, you looking forward to going back?"

She nodded, taking my hand.

"Yeah, I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you to, but it'll be good to see you family though."

I let go of her hand, and she frowned. I picked up the frame and handed it to her. She took it, looking at the details I had added.

"This is beautiful, but I thought you said"

"I may have made a mistake about how long it takes to dry."

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, you did. But, I love it, baby."

She kissed me, and put it on the table next to her stuff. We talked for a while before she left.

I went back upstairs, sitting on the bed, next to Angela.

"So, did she like it?"

I smiled, remembering her reaction when I gave it to her. It was a relief, knowing she liked it.

"She loved it."

"I told you she would."

She nudged my shoulder, and I looked at her.

"Yeah, thanks Angela."

We spent a little while talking, before she had to leave. I told her that I was allowed to go back to school, the next day and she promised to stick close to me. My dad arrived a little while after her, and I got him something. He sat down, looking at me.

"How are you?"

"I'm feeling better dad, relax. What about you?"

He looked at me, and I stood up to get a drink.

"Fine, you OK to go back tomorrow?"

I nodded, sitting back down. I was ready to go back, I just needed to be careful I didn't do anything to make things worse.

"I'm sure. I just need to be careful, that's all."

He looked at me, trying to find a reason for me not to go in. He couldn't find any.

"OK, but if you don't feel great, come home. OK?"

"I will, dad."

I went back in on Wednesday and was questioned by Kevin and Eric over my head. They asked to see my head, and their reaction was hilarious. Kevin turned pale, as in, worse than Angela pale. Eric looked like he wanted to throw up, which Angela found quite funny. She teased him continuously, on Wednesday and Thursday. I told Angela about Friday and she said she would come over on Friday afternoon.

I got up on Friday, and got ready. I had to get my stitches out, so my dad had to come with me. He wanted to make sure I was OK. I sat down, waiting to get them out. We didn't need to go back to the hospital for this.

My name was called and we followed a nurse with long dark hair. She led us into a small room, and told me to sit in the chair by the desk, while she got everything ready. She got some stuff out of a few cupboards, and put them on the desk. She checked how many I had, asked me if I was OK and when I said yes, she started taking them out. Alice was right, it didn't really hurt to much, it was more uncomfortable. I didn't have that many, so it didn't take long. When she was finished, she asked me if I was OK. I told her I was and she told me to take it easy for the rest of the day, and to take something for it if started to hurt. We left and went home. My dad kept an eye on me, but had to leave. Angela arrived not long after he had left, they had gotten off early.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

I let her in, and we sat in the living room. I felt OK, it really hadn't been to bad.

"I'm OK, it wasn't to bad."

"That's good. Any idea's about tomorrow?"

I hadn't any ideas, and Alice was enjoying watching me trying to figure it out.

"No, and I think Alice is enjoying watching me try to figure it."

That made her laugh.

"Of course she is, why do you think she mentioned it? She could've jut said she wanted to spend time with you, and not mentioned it until tomorrow."

She had a point.

"Yeah. But, where could it be? We can't go near places we both know, people could see. And"

"You're not getting this, are you? It's obviously somewhere important to her. Most likely, a place not many people know about. So, it won't be a very public place."

Well, I never denied that I'm an idiot.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, but you're her idiot. Unless you two have nicknames for each other, which I do not want to hear."

I just looked at her, there was no way I was going to tell her.

"I'm pretty sure you and Eric have a few. But, I don't want to know."

She looked at me, and opened her mouth to answer me.

"Oh come on, he just calls me"

I put my hand over her mouth, cutting her off. I really didn't want to know. She's my best friend, but what she calls her boyfriend in private, is something I don't need to know.

"I don't want to know."

My dad came back at around 6:30. I was sitting with Angela, when he walked in. He walked into the living room, looking at us.

"5 years."

He sat with us for a while, which was unusual for him, but they were both worried. I was relieved that he couldn't hurt me again.

He left that night, after I practically ordered him out.

I got up the next morning, and got ready. I was excited to see what she had to show me. It was unusually warm, for the time of year, which was odd. I was just about finished my breakfast, when there was a knock on the door. I ran to the door, opening it to see a very happy Alice. She kissed me, and I grabbed my keys, locking the door.

I got into her car, and looked at her. We both had jackets on, but I took mine off when I got in.

"So, where"

"You'll see."

I smiled, she really was enjoying this. She reached over to take my hand, and I started stroking the back of hers with my hands. I looked up at her, and she was smiling.

"What is it, pixie?"

She squeezed my hand.

"You always do that, when you take my hand."

"If it bothers you, I'll"

"No, baby. I like it, that's all. It's relaxing."

That was good to know. At least there was one thing I could do, that could help. She kept driving, and we were getting further from the town.

"Is this why you picked me up early?"

"It doesn't take that long to get there. We're almost there. I just want to spend the day with you, and picking you up early means I can spend more time with you."

I had been watching her, so I hadn't realised we'd stopped. She laughed, and we got out.

We were looking at Forks, it was beautiful surrounded by trees. She stood next to me, as I looked out at the town.

"This is beautiful, Alice. How"

"I like to come out here, when I'm stressed, helps me think. I wanted to show you. You're the only person, I've brought up here."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against me. I kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at me. She kissed me, before leaving me standing in front of her car. She walked away, taking off her jacket. She got some stuff out of the car, and walked back over to me. She lay a blanket on the ground and we sat down. She leaned against me, and I thought about how she used to be so nervous about people touching her, guys in particular.

"It beautiful, pixie."

"I knew you'd like it."

I ended up, laying down on the blanket, talking to her. She had packed some stuff for us, and when she reached across me to get something I caught her hand, holding it in mine. I moved the basket, so it was in-between us. She didn't say anything, and grabbed something. She just looked at me.

"I'm going to need that at some point, you know."

That made me laugh, but I didn't let go. Instead, I kissed the back of her hand. I noticed the scar on her arm, and when she was looking through the basket. Or attempting to, with one hand at least, I kissed the scar on her arm and heard her gasp. She looked at me, obviously shocked.

"You just"

"That scar is part of you. It shows you went through something, and you've come through it."

She leaned forward, kissing me. I could tell, what I'd said (where it came from, I'm not sure), really effected her. She lay down next to me. She was full of surprises today. I looked at her.

"Are you"

"Baby, it's fine. What you said ...It got to me. I was worried about what you would say about that, when you first saw it. But, when you kissed my arm ... It meant a lot."

I could see that she meant it, and kissed her. We lay on the blanket, cuddling for the rest of the afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice left on Sunday. I missed her, yes, but it was great that she go to see her family. I woke up on Wednesday, and my dad was calling me. I got up and got ready. I walked downstairs and found my dad sitting at the table.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, looking at me.

"Nothing. It's nearly 1 o'clock, you feeling OK?"

I nodded. When I have time off, I sleep late, sue me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

He didn't say anything, and I went back up to my room. My phone beeped and it was Angela. She wanted me to come over. I asked my dad and he said I could. I told Angela that I'd be over, and left.

"So, where's Eric?"

I sat down on Angela's bed, looking at her. She had said that Eric was on his way over.

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

There was a knock on the door, and Angela went downstairs. A few minutes later. she walked back in with Eric. He sat down, next to Angela.

"Hey Bella, hows your head?"

"It's OK, doesn't hurt to much."

He nodded, and I noticed Angela grab his hand. I noticed Angela was smiling, and I had a bad feeling about that.

"Bella was trying to guess our pet names for each other."

Eric looked at me, while I glared at Angela.

"I was not. I had to stop you telling me."

I looked at Eric.

"What you two call each other is not something I need to know."

Angela laughed, leaning against Eric. Eric shifted a little, making room for Angela. He moved a little closer to me, and stopped. He turned to look at me.

"Bella, is this OK? I can move if you want."

I shook my head, he wasn't to close.

"You're OK there Eric."

I trusted Eric, but he was close enough.

"You sure?"

I shook my head. Angela looked at me, making sure I was OK.

"It's fine Eric. I'm getting better with this stuff. How are you after everything?"

"I'm OK. Angela told me about Friday. I'm glad he got something, shame it wasn't longer."

I shrugged, he wouldn't be able to bother me anymore.

"Yeah, I know. But, he won't bother me again."

Angela smiled at me. I felt great about them being there for me. Eric was great when Angela stayed with me after what happened. Telling him about Alice and I though, would be a big mistake. That guy couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"No, he won't."

I spent the rest of the week talking with Alice and with Angela. Apparently her brother had been bothering her, and she was tempted to do something about it. I tried to talk her out of it, but I don't think it worked.

I went back to school on Monday, and walked to English. Kevin smiled at me, asking me how I was feeling. Everyone had heard about what had happened and was happy about it.

"Hey, you feeling OK?"

I nodded, sitting next to Angela.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"Glad your girlfriend is back?"

"What do you think?"

She just looked at me, trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

I shook my head. I really had missed her.

"I missed her, sue me."

"I know you did. I was going to say that I thought you two were cute."

My head hit the desk, making her laugh. I hated when she said that. I had missed her, but her saying that made me blush.

I walked into chemistry, taking out my stuff. Alice walked in, and started the class. She said there would be an exam on Friday, and most of the class groaned and started complaining. She smiled, looking around. She looked at me, before looking away quickly. I could see she was happy to see me. She started the class and everyone stopped talking and started working.

"Bella, can I talk to you please?"

I had been expecting this. I grabbed my jacket, and put my stuff away. I walked up to her desk, smiling at her.

"Is everything OK, Ms. Brandon?"

The last person left, and I sat in the chair by her desk. She put something away, and turned to look at me.

"Is your brother still alive?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

"The idiot kept teasing me, and I ..."

"What did you do, pixie?"

She ran her hand through her hair, but I didn't think she was nervous.

"You OK?"

She nodded, reaching over to take my hand.

"I'm fine, baby. He was annoying me and I hit him. A lot. No one even tries to stop us anymore."

"I'm guessing that happened a lot during the week?"

She nodded, running her hand through her hair again. I caught her hand in mine, and she looked at me.

"Relax, pixie. He's your brother, he's suppose to annoy you. Although, you hitting him, is something that I'm having trouble with."

She glared at me, and I had to stop myself from kissing her.

"Are you saying something about my height?"

She was playing, but I tried to keep a straight face.

"He's 6'6. You're what 5'1?"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with that!"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I moved closer to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Of course there's not, pixie. I just think it's funny that he's the one you fight with."

She relax, and moved away.

"If he didn't annoy me, I wouldn't feel like doing that."

"Something tells me, you two would find something to fight about."

She go of my hand and hit my arm. I laughed, but didn't say anything.

"So, how was your week?"

"OK, spent time with Angela. She made a joke about pet names, and what I call you."

Alice looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her?"

I shook my head.

"Why would I tell her that? I don't care if she wants to use her pet name for him in public. But, there was no way I was going to tell her that. You actually thought I'd tell her that?"

"Of course not.. From what you've said, Angela has a way of dragging things like that out of people."

"She does. When she's talking to someone who isn't me. She can't get stuff like that out of me that easily. The day I told her about us, I told her before lunch to come over, and ignored the constant questions until after school. She knows that when I say no, I mean it."

I kissed her and left, wanting to get home before my dad.

The next week or so was fairly quiet, and I did pretty well on that chemistry test. Something my dad found weird. I just told him that since I had to take it, I didn't want to fail. He was pleased that I was actually trying, even if he didn't know the full story.

"Hey, you busy Saturday?"

I looked at Angela. It was Wednesday, and I was at my desk, doing an assignment for English.

"No, why? You say shopping and I swear I'll"

"Even if it's Christmas shopping?"

I finished what I was doing and put my stuff away.

"Fine. What are you getting Eric?"

She shrugged, not really to sure.

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

I had been thinking about that. I had a few ideas.

"She likes celtic stuff, so I'll probably go with that."

"Celtic?"

I grabbed my laptop, and found an example of what I meant. Angela thought it was a good idea.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure we can find something that'll work."

I got up on Saturday, and got ready. My dad knew I was going out with Angela, and told me to have fun when I left. Alice thought I was just spending time with her, she didn't know where we were going. I grabbed a jacket, and left when Angela arrived.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

I was tired of people asking me that.

"I'm fine. The next person who asks me that won't be."

"Sorry, Bella. i'm just worried about you."

I sighed, looking at her.

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's OK. I know that gets annoying."

We had been walking around for about an hour, she was trying to decide what to get Eric.

"Angela, it's not that difficult. Pick. Something."

She stopped, turning to look at me.

"And where's yours?"

"We haven't seen anything that I'm looking for yet. Come on."

We passed a store, and I spotted something. I told Angela to keep looking, and that I'd be right back. I got it and found Angela in another store. She had found something for Eric and was looking for something for her little brother.

"You OK? What's that?"

"I found something. I'll show you later."

**Any ideas what Bella found?**


	15. Chapter 15

"So, what did you get her?"

Angela was sitting on my bed, excited about what I had gotten for Alice. I thought it was a good idea. I thought I would have a tough time finding this. I'd done some research, and found the perfect gift.

"Hold on, I'll get it now."

I got my stuff and found Alice's gift. I had gotten something for my dad, but this was the one I was worried about. I sat on the bed and opened the small box. I had gotten her a ring, with a celtic design of ... It's difficult to explain. It was a silver ring, with design of intertwined lines. The research I did helped, there was 2 ways to wear this. One represented care and commitment.

"That's beautiful, Bella! How did you find that?"

"I was helping you when I spotted it. I hope she likes it, I know she loves this stuff."

Angela shook her head, looking at the ring.

"Don't be silly, she'll love it. Does that symbol mean anything?"

"Yeah. It symbolises care and commitment. I think it's a good idea, considering everything that's happened."

She handed it back to me, and I put it somewhere safe. I really didn't want anything to happen to it.

"You're right, it is. That's really thoughtful, Bella. And she can wear it, without anyone sating anything other than to say it's beautiful."

I went into school on Monday, happy I had found something. It wasn't something she would have to hide, which made me happy.

"Bella, could you give this to Ms. Brandon?"

I looked at Mr. Casey, who was holding a sheet of paper.

"Sure."

I took it from him, and walked out. I was pretty sure that she didn't have a class, but I needed to be careful. I walked into her class, and she didn't have a class. But the there was a blonde woman sitting with her. Alice turned when I walked in. She looked surprised, but just smiled at me.

"Hey Mr. Casey wanted me to give you this."

I handed it to her, and the person she had been talking to turned around. It was her sister, Rosalie.

"Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie."

I smiled at her, as Alice read whatever Mr. Casey wanted her to check. She gave me something to give to him, and said she'd see me in class later. She knew what he was like if you took to long doing something for him. Alice seemed nervous, about me meeting her sister. I looked at Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you."

"I hope she isn't being to hard on you."

She looked at her sister, who was glaring at her.

"Of course I'm not. Right Bella?"

She looked at me, and I could see she was having trouble with keeping a straight face. She managed it though, and waited for my answer.

"Right, Ms. Brandon. Well, I gotta get back before Mr. Casey sends someone to find me."

I walked back to class and he asked me where I'd been. I told him I had a question about chemistry. He nodded, and told me to sit down. I sat down, next to Angela. She watched me, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't say anything, she nudged my shoulder.

"Well? Where did you get to?"

The class ended, and I walked over to her. I kept my voice low, as we walked to class.

"I just met her sister ..."

"What she like?"

I shrugged, I'd only met her for about 5 minutes. But, she seemed pretty nice.

We stopped outside chemistry. I leaned against the wall, and looked at her.

"She seemed nice."

Alice walked by, smiling at us. I looked at Angela, who was watching me.

"Hey, can I come over after school?"

"No, sorry. I need to finish that English assignment."

We had gotten one that week that was due the next day and I need to finish it.

"Aw. OK, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I walked in, and sat down. Alice started the class. I kept thinking about meeting her sister. She seemed pretty nice, but I could see that she was nervous. She had nothing to worry about though. Kevin went up with a problem, and she helped him. She looked at me, as he sat down and smiled.

I got home a little while before my dad and left something for him. I grabbed something and went upstairs. I spent the evening working on the assignment. My dad checked on me when he came in and went downstairs when I told him what I was doing. I finished and put my stuff away. My phone beeped and I checked the time. It was only 9:30. I must have had less to do than I thought. I had a message from Alice.

'So, did you enjoy meeting my sister?'

I couldn't stay after class, so I was expecting this.

"She's pretty nice. Sorry, I had to leave so fast. You know what he's like."

'It's OK, baby. She said something about you actually.'

She said something? We didn't act in any way that a teacher and student shouldn't. I only handed her the note and stood by the desk.

"Really?"

'Relax baby. I know you're freaking out. She just said you seemed nice.'

That was a relief. I don't think I would be able to handle it if she figured it out.

"Well, she seemed nice to me."

'Yeah. Did you finish your English assignment?'

Oh right, she heard me talking to Angela.

"Yeah, I did. What about you? Still grading papers?"

I got changed and lay on the bed, waiting for her to answer.

'Yeah. Remind me again why I put this off?'

"Because you actually have a life outside school?"

I smiled, reading her messages. I really did care about her.

'So, did you enjoy spending time with Angela?'

"Yeah, what did you do?"

'Oh nothing much. Got a few things done in my apartment. I found the perfect place for your drawing.'

This should be interesting.

"Really where?"

'It's in my room, baby. I love it."

The next two weeks were fairly quiet, I spent some time with Alice and Angela. There was just one week until Christmas break. I was looking forward to spending more time with my dad without having to worry about any work I needed to do. I hadn't really spoken to my mom since I moved. I hadn't really gotten along with the guy she married and decided to live with my dad. Angela had been the first person to speak to me when I moved here.

I was waking by Alice's class on my way home and noticed she was still there. I stopped and walked in, she didn't notice me, and I noticed she had her iPod on. I walked by the front of her desk and she noticed me put my bag down. I didn't want to do anything that would startle her. She looked up at me, smiling. But, I could see that wasn't expecting to see me.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I startled you. I noticed you were still here and thought you might like company."

She put the iPod away, and I sat next to her.

"It's OK. You didn't walk behind me or anything, so I didn't get much of a fright."

"Still, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry, pixie."

My use of her nickname made her smile, and she finished the last one before turning to me.

"It's fine. You OK?"

I nodded, and smiled at her.

"I'm OK. I was just leaving when I noticed you were still here."

We were supposed to spend the previous Saturday together, but Alice had cancelled, saying something had come up.

"Yeah, I had to finish this. But, I'm finished now."

I nodded, and Alice put her stuff away. She walked by me, and looked at me.

"Hey, is your dad working this evening?"

We had gotten off early, but I had to stay back for some help in maths. My dad would be working until about 11 and it was only 1:45.

"Yeah, he's working until about 11 tonight."

"Come on."

I followed her out to her car, and we went back to her apartment. I saw Angela coming out of the physics lab on the way out and told Alice I'd be right back. I asked Angela to bring my truck home for me and she told me to have fun.

"Is everything OK with Angela?"

I looked at Alice, as I sat on her couch. She grabbed 2 drinks and 2 blueberry muffins before sitting next to me. She gave me mine and took off her jacket. She was starting to relax about that scar, which I was happy about. I grabbed her hand, looked at her.

"You feeling OK?"

She nodded and I started rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She started to relax and leaned against me. My iPod fell out of my pocket and Alice picked it up.

"I'm not sure if Angela has been messing with that. I forgot it was even in this jacket. I haven't had time with all the assignments I've been getting."

Alice started going through the photo's, and turned bright red. She buried her face in her hands, not saying anything.

"What is it, pixie?"

She didn't say anything, so I took the iPod off her. I looked at it, and started thinking of a plot to murder Angela. She had taken a photo of Alice and I cuddling on the couch in my house. How did she get down the stairs without us hearing her? Alice had her head on my shoulder and I was kissing her forehead. It was a cute photo, but it was embarrassing that she had actually taken it.

"I'm going to kill Angela. Slowly and painfully."

Alice looked at me, blushing. She's pretty cute when she blushes.

"I'm trying to work out how she took that."

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that. I'll get it out of her though."

Alice looked at me, and didn't even try to talk me out of it.

"Somehow, I doubt I can talk you out of that."

"Can I talk you out of fighting with your brother?"

She glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, when are you going back to your parents?"

"Sunday. Aren't you going to visit your mom?"

I shook my head. We hadn't really talked about that to much.

"Well ... I haven't really seen my mom since I was 12. I didn't really get along with the guy she married. So, I moved here. She sided with him, and doesn't speak to me or my dad."

Alice moved closer, putting her arm around me. It was usually the other way around, so this was nice.

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have said anything."

I shook my head, kissing her shoulder.

"It's fine, pixie. I don't mind. I like living with my dad. My mom wouldn't let me go anywhere, she drove me everywhere. I could never leave early on a Saturday and spend the day with you at our spot. She would want to know where I'm going, who I'm going with and the exact time I'd be back."

The spot Alice took me to, where we could see Forks quickly became, 'our spot.' I loved spending time with her there.

"That's terrible, baby. I understand you were only 12, but you should've been allowed to go out with your friends. She'd be calling you, demanding that you go home if you done this."

I nodded, cuddling up to Alice. She smiled, as I made myself comfortable.

"Comfy?"

I mumbled something and she laughed. I looked up at her, smiling. I was a little tired

"I like cuddling like this. If you're uncomfortable, I can move."

Alice stopped laughing, and stopped me from moving.

"It's fine, baby. I don't mind."

She kissed me, and we cuddled on her couch for a while.

The next week was fairly quiet, and by Friday night, I was looking forward to giving Alice her gift. I asked Angela about that photo, and she just laughed and told me that she thought we were adorable together. She kept teasing me about how nervous I was about giving Alice her gift. She kept telling me, that should would love it, but I was still nervous.

Alice picked me up, and we went up to our spot on Saturday morning. I had her gift wrapped in my bag and made sure nothing happened to it. We sat, looking out at Forks, enjoying spending time together. I reached over to get something out of the basket, which I assumed had food in it, only for Alice to slap my hand away.

"Hey!"

Alice opened the opposite side of where I was going to look and took stuff out. I took something, and she looked at me.

"I'm not going to ask. You feeling OK?"

She nodded, and she leaned against me. I moved closer, making sure no one was sitting on my bag.

"I'm fine, baby. What's with the bag?"

"What's with the basket?"

She didn't answer me, and looked away. I nudged her shoulder, and she looked at me. I kissed her, and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I think it's time for your gift."

She reached into the basket and took out a small box. While she was doing that, I got hers and put it next to me on the blanket. She gave me the gift, wrapped in red wrapping paper. I carefully unwrapped it, noticing she was watching me, looking nervous. I slowly opened the box, and inside was a cladaggh ring. It was a beautiful silver ring. I knew enough from my research to know what this meant.

"Alice, this is beautiful. I love it."

I could see she was relieved.

"There's different ways you can wear it."

She took it out of the box, and looked at me. She took my right hand, putting the ring on my right ring finger, with the crown pointing towards my wrist. The ring really was beautiful. Two hands surrounding a heart and topped by a crown.

"The crown represents loyalty, the hands represent friendship and the heart, well ..."

She got flustered, and I leaned forward kissing her. I had been planning on telling her, when I gave her the gift, but changed my mind. I kissed her, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you to."

She smiled, kissing me again.

"I love it, Alice. Thank you so much."

I looked down at it, it really was beautiful. I picked up my gift, and gave it to her. She took it, and opened it.

"Baby, this is beautiful. I love it."

I was going to take it and put it on, but of course she knew exactly how she was supposed to wear it. She looked at it, and at the ring she had given me. She was wearing hers in the same way I was.

"Bella, how much do you know about celtic designs?"

I looked at her, confused.

"I know what the rings represent, why?

She took my hand, looking at me.

"Bella, there's a connection between these designs. They're worn by people who love one another, and want to show each other how they feel. I can't believe you picked this! It's next to impossible to find."

I couldn't believe it. I had researched it, and it didn't say anything like that. I knew they were rare, but not that rare.

"I had no idea. I know that it represents care and commitment. But, I never know that."

"Not many people do. Thank you so much baby! I love it."

Again, I kissed her. She looked at the ring again. I looked at mine, smiling. I couldn't believe that I had picked that.

"Baby?"

I looked up at her.

"What is it, pixie?"

"I love you."

That made me smile. I really did care about her.

"I love you to pixie."

**OK, so I made that bit about the connection between the rings up. But, what do you think about the gifts? **


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas was fairly quiet. My dad got me a new laptop, which I thanked him several times for. I told Angela about what Alice had said, and she was surprised but happy that she had liked the gift.

I got up, and there was a knock on the door. My dad was out, so I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door, to see a very upset Angela.

"Angela? What's wrong?"

She walked in, sitting on the couch.

"Eric cheated on me!"

"What?!"

He had always looked so happy with her. I knew she really cared about him, even if the guy was an idiot.

"Yeah, I was walking in the park and I seen him kiss Jessica. I confronted them, and he tried to talk his way out of it. I didn't listen, I'm not blind, I know what I saw. He said something about me not caring about him, and that Jessica actually cares. She just stood there, smirking at me."

So, he left Angela ... For Jessica. Good God, that boy is stupid.

"I always knew that boy was stupid. He's not worth it, Angela."

She took off her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose. Something she did when she was really pissed.

"I just can't believe I caught them kissing! I just-"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

She put her glasses back on and looked at me. She's practically blind without her glasses. I couldn't believe he was that stupid. And to get caught in the park! I know I said he was stupid, but this was ridiculous.

"I know what you said, but I actually caught them kissing_ in the park!"_

I nodded, and listened to her rant.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I-"

"Don't you dare apologise! He's the one who ... Oh, he's an idiot. A complete and utter idiot."

She really cared about him. She really did, I could see it. He had been there when everything happened with Mitch. He understood, when she had to stay with me. But, he obviously didn't care enough about her. I listened to her rant, and by the time she was done, I was pretty sure she'd used every profanity I'd ever heard.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I-"

"Don't you dare apologise! He's the idiot. He can't see what he's letting go. You'll find someone better than him. Trust me, you will."

We talked for a little while longer, but she had to leave. She had to look after her brothers that night, and her parents wanted her home early. She hugged me before she left, and I told her to let me know if she needed anything.

I walked up to my room, thinking about what had happened between Angela and Eric. She had been so happy with him. But, if he wanted to be with Jessica, then he didn't deserve Angela. She had been my best friend for 6 years, and deserved better than that. My phone beeped, distracting me. It was a message from Alice. She wanted to know how I was. I debated telling her about Angela, and decided to tell her. She'd find out soon enough anyway.

"I'm good. Angela broke up with Eric, though. She caught him kissing another girl in the park today. She came over. I'm pretty sure she used every profanity I've ever heard to describe him."

It was true. I don't think I've ever heard her swear that much.

'That's terrible, baby. What happened?'

"She went out for a walk, and she seen them. He kissed her, and Angela lost it, he tried to talk his way out of it. He tried to say she didn't care about him, and Jessica did. Jessica just stood there, smirking at her. She came over to my house, and started ranting, which lasted ... 4 hours?"

I wasn't kidding, she was really upset. She had been with him for 3 and a half years. She really cared about him.

'Well, I'm glad she has you, baby. She'll be OK, all she needs is someone to be there for her and show her she deserves better.'

I knew she would be OK, I just hated seeing her this upset. She'd been there for me through everything and now I needed to be there for her.

"Yeah, I know. I told her that several times today, and I'm going to keep telling her until she really believes it."

'That's good, baby. She'll be OK. How are you feeling though?'

"I'm fine, pixie. Just worried about Angela. What about you?"

I got changed, and picked up my phone. I looked at the ring, that Alice had given me. My dad had noticed it, and I told him that I'd gotten it before Christmas when I went shopping with Angela. He liked it, but didn't ask anymore questions.

'I'm fine, baby. And, yes, Emmett is still alive. They noticed the ring, but I told them I'd found it shopping. They know I like those designs, so they didn't ask anymore questions.'

That was a relief, but I knew she'd be able to talk her way out of that.

"Yeah, my dad noticed mine, and I used the same excuse. He likes it, but he didn't say anything else, once you mention shopping he loses interest."

It was true, he did.

'Yeah. I'm back on Friday, want to come over on Saturday?"

We were back in school on Monday, (It was Wednesday), but I didn't want to go over of she was going to be tired.

"You're going to be pretty tired, pixie."

'I get back Friday morning. I'll be fine, plus I really want to see you.'

I couldn't say no, could ?

"OK, I'll be over around 10? Or is that to early?"

'That's fine, baby. As long as it doesn't cause any problems with your dad.'

"It won't he's working on Saturday."

I got ready on Saturday, after my dad left. I grabbed my hoodie and locked the door. I drove over, and walked up to her apartment, knocking on the door. She answered the door, smiling at me. I walked in, kissing her.

"Hey, how was Christmas?"

I took off my hoodie and sat on the couch. She sat next to me, cuddling up beside me.

"Great. What about you? Your dad got you a laptop, right?"

"Yeah, he did. It was great. So, Emmett is still alive?"

She glared at me, but the just resulted in me kissing her. She looks so cute when she does that, and she knows it.

"Yeah, he is. We did fight, but it wasn't that bad."

I nodded, and she layed her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, pixie."

She sat up, and I took her hand. I had been afraid touching that scar would hurt her, but she told me I was being silly. I started stroking the back of her hand, and ended up near her scar. This had happened once or twice. She didn't mind, but the first time, it'd surprised her. I'd also learn she was ticklish. Under different circumstances, it would've led to tickle fights, but I didn't want to push my luck. She looked down at my hand, as I rubbed her scar.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter."

I shook my head, looking at her. If she wanted to ask me something, it mattered.

"Pixie, if it bothers you, it matters. What is it?"

She looked at me for a few minutes, which would've made me feel uncomfortable if someone else had been doing that. But, it wasn't and I felt OK.

"It's just ... That day, when you walked up to my desk and wouldn't leave until I spoke to you, that was the first time I was able to open up to someone who wasn't family. When I tried to explain the thing I have with space, you wouldn't let me finish and told me it was OK.. I-"

"Because, I had seen it already when guys went up to you. I figured out that you had a reason for it and I understood that. I didn't care what I had to do to get you trust me, all that mattered to me was that you were comfortable around me. That day in my house when you lay next to me, cuddled up beside me, I knew that I was doing something right."

"Bella, even before that, I was comfortable around you. I brought you here, I hadn't been able to handle anything that. Even this, was something I had trouble with."

We were sitting quite close. I could see what she meant. I could see where she was going with this. She was trying to tell me how much she trusted me. What had brought this on?

"I know, pixie. But, I tried to make sure that you knew that I care about you. What's brought this on?"

She shrugged, looking away. I was worried that something had upset her.

"I just missed you when I was away, and it made me think."

"Alice, I missed you to. I love you, I really do. But, you know I'm OK with all that. How do you think I talked myself into going back to school? I kept telling myself that you studied and I knew I could to."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I started to worry that I had upset her.

"Bella, I love you to. I know you are, but you-"

"If you're about to say what I think you are, don't. I love you, and that's not going to change."

She seemed to think I shouldn't have to deal with that. But, that was ridiculous! I love her, and I understand why she acts the way she does.

"I can't help it, baby. I really missed you when I was away and started thinking about the whole teacher/student thing."

"Well, I love you and I don't care about any of that. I'm happy here with you."

She looked at me, and I could see I was getting through.

"You're not getting it Bella. I was thinking about what could happen if we're caught. I'm not the only one who will suffer. You're the risk I'm willing to take. But, you'll get into trouble to."

I shook my head, I already knew this. I knew that it'd be OK, as long as we're careful.

"I know that, Alice. But, as long as we're careful, we'll be OK. We can go up to our spot in a few weeks when the weather gets better."

She seemed to realise that I wasn't going to let her think the way she had been. She shook her head, looking at me.

"You're not going to back down, are you?"

She laughed shaking her head.

"Not a chance, pixie. You honestly think I'd listen now, after everything you've helped me through?"

"I know, baby. I over think things when I miss people. Especially when I miss them as much as I missed you."

So, that's what it was. Silly pixie.

"Silly pixie. Come here, I need some cuddles."

She laughed, she loved it when I acted silly like this. She moved closer, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I mean it, pixie. I love you and that's never going to change."

"I love you to, baby."


	17. Chapter 17

"You OK?"

I looked at Alice, she had been distracted since our little conversation earlier. I had meant what I said, I cared about her and wanted to be there for her.

She looked at me and I could see that she was going to try and talk her way out of telling me anything.

"Don't try and tell me you're OK. I know you're not. What's wrong, pixie?"

She sighed, knowing it was pointless. I knew I'd get her to tell what was bothering her eventually.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about what you said. I was just over-thinking everything, I really missed you."

"I missed you to. I never considered whether this was worth it though. I know we need to be careful, but I know how I feel, and it's not going to change."

She shook her head, looking at me. OK, I think I've annoyed her.

"Bella, I was thinking about you. I'm not the only one who could get in trouble for-"

"Alice, I'm not the one who will lose their job. We're getting nowhere, arguing about this. We would both be in trouble. You, more than me, but it'll be OK. Now, will you please relax?"

She shook her head, looking away. I knew she was worried, she must've thought about this a lot.

"I don't care about-"

"What did I say about us _both_ being in trouble? I care about you. You're a great teacher, and I don't want to be the cause of you losing that."

"I know that, Bella. I just thought about this a lot."

I shook my head. That was obvious.

"Silly pixie. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

I moved and she cuddled up beside me. She seemed tired, so I wasn't surprised that she fell asleep a little while later. I kissed the top of her head, smiling. She sighed, moving closer to me. I was afraid to move, in case I woke her up. Her couch was a corner unit and we had been cuddling, so we were quite close. I looked down at her, and she was smiling in her sleep. I shifted, so she would have room and she muttered something I couldn't understand. I ignored it, and since my arm had been around her, I started running my fingers through her hair. She shifted and I stopped, she didn't wake up and I noticed he smile had faded. She was frowning, and I was worried something was wrong. I kept an eye on her for a while, and I knew I was right. She started moving and muttering. I knew something was wrong. I knew she was dreaming about something that was really upsetting her, and I had an idea of what I could be.

"Chase, no!"

I put my hand on her shoulder, to gently wake her, and she jumped. I hadn't actually woken her though, she'd woken up on her own. I was being really careful, so I wasn't adding to whatever she had been dreaming about. She looked up at me, and I could see that she was upset. She sat up, away from me.

I knew I was right, when she acted like that. I didn't move any closer, but I wanted to make sure she knew she was safe, here with me.

"Alice, it's OK. It's just me, no one I going to hurt you."

I could see she was shaking, it had really frightened her. She was good at putting up a front of being happy and perky, but she couldn't do that all the time. She took a deep breath and turned to me. She didn't look at me, but it was progress. I wasn't looking at her back anymore.

She looked at me, and I could see she was about to cry. I was afraid to move any closer, there wasn't to much space between us as it was, and I was glad she hadn't gotten off the couch. This really showed me that she trusted me. I know I say that a lot, but when she gets upset like this, I'm glad I can be there for her and she can talk to me. I was sitting on the couch, and she started getting upset. I was surprised though, when she grabbed me. She grabbed onto my t-shirt, and wouldn't let go, not that I wanted her to. I started rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. I hated seeing her like this.

"It's OK. No one is going to hurt you. It's just you and me."

It took a while, but she eventually ... Well, calm isn't a good description, but she was able to speak, which was good.

"That hasn't happened in a while. I don't know what happened."

I shook my head. All I cared about, was getting her to relax. I hated seeing her like this.

"All that matters is that you know you're safe here."

She looked up at me, clearly still upset. She leaned back against me, shaking slightly. I was afraid that I would frighten her, if I wrapped my arms around her, so I leaned a little closer, but I made sure there was still space between us. She realised this, and looked up at me.

"Bella, I ... This happened a lot. But, it hasn't in a while. I just ..."

"Hey, I love you and I'm here for you. All that matters is that you feel safe, nothing else. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and I was afraid she was going to start crying again., when she spoke.

"I saw-"

"I know, you talk in your sleep. It's OK, you don't have to tell me."

She looked at me, seeing I really meant it.

"I just ... I-"

"Hey, it's OK."

She shook her head, flustered. I usually thought this was cute. Not this time. I noticed she hadn't moved, and when I tried to move, she stopped me. She looked up at me, and I realised how much of a bad idea that was.

"Please don't. I need this right now. I really do."

I nodded, moving closer. I didn't want her anymore upset than she already was. If she wanted to be close to me, than I wasn't going to say no.

"OK pixie. I'm not going anywhere."

I noticed the time, and had a feeling I wouldn't be getting home soon. When I thought about my dad not finding me, my phone beeped with a message from my dad. He had gotten off early and was going to be at Billy's until the following afternoon. That was a relief.

"What's that?"

"My dad is staying at Billy's until tomorrow. Never mind that, are you sure you're OK with sitting like this?"

"I need this right now. Being close to someone I trust helps me feel safe."

I thought about that for a few minutes.

"OK ... but, tell me if you want me to-"

"I feel safe with you. That just ... I was seeing what happened when he ..."

I knew what she was talking about. I'd never asked her about it, because I didn't want her to have to relive it as she told me.

"I know. You were talking in your sleep. As I tried to wake you, you jumped and sat up. I knew something was wrong and wanted to wake you."

"What did ... What did I say?"

OK, saying that had been a very bad idea. I tried to think of something, since I knew I had to say _something._

"You were muttering and I was able to hear you say 'no,' a few times. And with the way you were frowning and moving, I knew something was wrong."

It was getting pretty late, and I had a feeling I wouldn't be going anywhere. But, after what had happened, I wasn't sure about this.

"Bella, I know it's late. But, could you-"

"Are you sure about this, Alice? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know you said you do. But I-"

"Slow down. I know what I said, but I don't want to see that again. It was-"

"I didn't say no. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. We haven't-"

She cut me off, putting her fingertip on my lips. I was nervous, and I start babbling when I'm nervous.

"Bella, slow down."

She shook her head, seeing how flustered I was.

"Sorry, I babble when I'm nervous."

"I know. Are you OK with this? And no, it won't make me uncomfortable. I don't want to see that again."

I thought about it for a few minutes. I didn't want to leave her alone after something like that. I had some stuff from staying at Angela's, that I'd forgotten to take out of my truck. Well, I was _supposed_ to stay at Angela's, but she had cancelled at the last minute. I'd forgotten to take the stuff out of my truck. I nodded, looking at her.

"Yeah. I actually have some stuff in my truck. I was supposed to stay at Angela's the other night. But, she cancelled. I forgot to take the stuff out of my truck, seeing as I was so excited about seeing _someone_ again."

She seemed surprised about that.

"I hadn't thought about that. I just need-"

"Do I get my stuff now or later?"

I knew she was going to try and explain herself again. But, I understood and wanted to be there for her. Yes, I was nervous about staying even if nothing was going to happen, but if she needed it, I'd do it.

She looked at me, shaking her head. I wished this was under different circumstances. But, she needed me and I was going to be there for her.

"I know you need me to be there for you, Alice. Yes, I'm worried about you, but if staying with you will help, with what just happened then I'll do it."

She seemed to accept I was OK with it, and I went to get my stuff. I walked back in to see her standing by the couch. I cleared my throat, so she'd know I was there, and she turned to look at me. I hadn't meant to give her a fright, but it was clear that I did.

"I'm sorry, pixie. I didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head, and ran her hand through her hair. I dropped my bag in the corner of the kitchen area and walked over to her. I reached out and took the hand she was running through her hair. She looked at me, and I could see she was nervous.

"Hey, everything's OK. Now, you wanna show me where you put my drawing?"

I was trying to distract her, and she blushed, looking away. I knew where she'd put it, but was trying to calm her nerves. She looked at me, not saying anything. She squeezed my hand, and led me to a room I'd never been in. She looked at me, and I smiled, trying to let her know that she needed to relax. She opened the door, and walked in. I followed her into her room.

I knew her favourite colour was purple, so I wasn't surprised the walls were a beautiful shade of lilac. She had the drawing hung over her dresser, which made me smile. I noticed her watching me. I looked at her, walking over to her. I looked around, there was a large double bed in the middle of the room and a door to, what I assumed was a bathroom. She had seen me looking at where she'd hung the drawing.

She leaned against me, leaning her head against my chest. She was shaking a little, but not as much as she had been earlier. I took her hand, squeezing it. She looked up at me.

"Thank you for this baby."

I shook my head. She was being silly. I love her and it's never going to change.

"I'm not doing anything special. You're upset, and I want to help you get through it."

A little while, and some more convincing later, we got changed. When I opened the bag, I realised what I'd packed. I was in her bathroom, getting changed. I hadn't packed much more than a t-shirt. I rummaged around in the bag, and found a pair of shorts to go with it. I shrugged, I didn't have much more than that to wear. I threw my other stuff in the bag, and walked out. Alice was wearing something similar, so I didn't feel as nervous. I looked at her, she was sitting on the bed, smiling at me.

"You OK?"

I nodded, sitting down.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

She shrugged, and I knew she was nervous.

"I ... That hasn't happened in a while. I just ... I don't know what I would've done, if you weren't here."

"Alice, it's OK. I understand that. And, don't say stuff like that. I would've come straight over, if you told me. Chances are I would've been over at some point today."

She just looked at me, not saying anything. She moved a tiny bit closer, and I noticed her hand was covering the scar on her arm. I took her hand, and looked at the scar.

"Come on."

I looked up at her, as she spoke. The duvet had been pulled back, and we were sitting on the edge of the bed. She started to move, and I stopped her. She looked at me, seeing why I stopped her.

"It's OK, baby. All I really need right now, is you."

I sighed, nervous. I nodded, letting go of her hand. She moved and I sat next to her. She pulled the duvet over us. I kept a little bit of distance between us... OK, this may sound like I don't want to be close to her, but I don't want to ... And I'm babbling again. Anyway, she moved closer to me.

"It's OK. I like being close to someone I trust after that. And since I trust you, I want to do this."

I just wish it was under different circumstances. She moved closer, but didn't lay her head on my shoulder the way she usually did. This didn't surprise me, but I didn't do anything about it.

She eventually fell asleep, after we talked a little more. I lay there, watching her, thinking. It'd been 4 years, and she still had these dreams. I had them about Mitch, but not that bad. Not anymore, at least. She wasn't frowning, but she wasn't smiling either. So, I knew she wasn't dreaming about anything she shouldn't be. She started frowning a little while later and moving a bit. I tried to soothe her, and kissed her forehead. She sighed and relaxed. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning, before Alice. I lay there, watching her. She hadn't had any problems after that little incident, something I was happy about. She had moved a little closer, in her sleep though, which left me unable to move. She had her head on my shoulder and one arm across my waist. I'll admit, it felt good. But, I wasn't about to take advantage of her after what had happened.

She groaned, and woke up. I looked at her, as she realised what had happened during the night. She looked up to me, blushing.

"Bella, I-"

"Do you see me complaining? It's OK. Was everything-"

"I had a bit of one, but ... Did you kiss me last night?"

So that _did_ wake her up.

"You were frowning and moving a bit, and you needed some sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

She nodded, and I noticed she hadn't moved.

"Oh, well that explains a few things. I wasn't talking in my sleep, was I?"

I shook my head, smiling. There had been some groaning, but nothing I could understand.

"No. Just a lot of groaning, nothing I could understand anyway."

She propped herself up on her elbow, looking at me.

"Thanks for everything, baby. I really mean it."

I shook my head, sitting up. I ran my hand through my hair, looking at her. I had been nervous about laying with her, but now I knew that I'd had nothing to be worried about.

We got up, and got dressed. I sat on the stool by the counter, looking at her. I thought about the previous day, I was glad I'd come over.

"Why do I get the feeling you're thinking about me?"

I looked at her, she was smiling at me. I was glad to see that, after everything.

"Anyway, you need anything?"

I finished what I was eating and sat on the couch. She shook her head, looking at me.

"You're not getting out of this, that easily. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, pixie. I was just thinking about you that's all."

She sat next to me. She seemed a bit more relaxed around me now.

"Come on, baby, I can see it's more than that. That used to happen a lot, but not so much anymore. Ever notice any times that I was more nervous in class?"

I thought about it. Some days were worse than others, but I just put that down to nerves, and if a lot of people went up to her.

"Yeah, I thought it was just nerves. I didn't think it was more than that."

"Yeah, but you being here last night helped. It really did."

She surprised me by kissing me, and she could tell.

"Bella, I'm OK. It just frightened me ... Seeing that, -"

"I know, and I'm here for you."

"Waking up like that was-"

I cut her off, placing my finger on her lips.

"Do you see me complaining? I cuddle in my sleep to you know."

She blushed, looking away. I did, but I couldn't exactly move with the position we had been in. She looked at me, and I moved. She checked her phone, it was only 10:30. My dad wouldn't get back until at least 6. My phone beeped, and it was Angela.

'Hey, are you OK?'

I noticed there were a few messages from her the previous day.

"I'm fine. I'm at Alice's. I'll explain later."

She didn't answer me, and I put my phone away.

"Is that your dad?"

I shook my head, looking up at her.

"No, it was Angela. She wanted to talk to me last night, but I didn't notice it. I told her I'd talk to her later. My dad won't be home until about 6."


	18. Chapter 18

**The messages from Angela are in Bold.**

_The messages in Italics are from Alice._

The normal messages are Bella's reply's.

X

"Do you have a constant supply of these?"

Alice laughed, as she handed me a blueberry muffin. It was about 12:45, and I was sitting on the stool by the counter.

"I like them. Hey do you mind if I put on some music? It helps me relax?"

I nodded, I really didn't mine.

"Sure, I don't mind. I usually listen to paramore when I'm upset. Of course, I couldn't do that last time, with a constant headache after hitting my head. What do you want to listen to?"

She walked around me, and I turned. I was always careful not to turn my back on her. She had a thing about people doing that. Especially with what had happened. She grabbed some stuff and picked up a paramore CD. She held up the new one and looked at me.

"This OK?"

I nodded, smiling. I didn't care what it was. If it made her feel better, that was all that mattered.

"Whatever you want, pixie. I don't mind. You feeling OK?"

She nodded, walking over to me. She put the CD on the counter, and looked at me.

"I'm OK, baby. What about-"

"Don't worry about me, pixie. I love you and once you're OK, that's all that matters."

She kissed me, leaning in to me. I took her hand, squeezing it. She didn't pull away, or flinch, so I assumed it was OK.

"Is this OK?" She leaned her head against my shoulder, and I felt her nod..

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

She kissed my shoulder, lifting her head. She put on the CD, and turned it down.

"You don't have to do that, I-"

"If we want to be able to hear each other, I do."

I listened as 'proof' started. She sat on the couch, and I walked over to her. I sat next to her, and looked at her. I looked down at my ring, smiling. I could tell she was watching me, and looked up at her.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"I was just watching you, and thinking about what I said yesterday about you not having to-"

"Alice, we've talked about this. I'm glad that I can be here for you, that you trust me enough to be close to me. Especially last night. I know I was nervous, I didn't want to upset you. Waking up with you was-"

"I know."

I sighed, shaking my head. 'Still in you,' started and made me smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

She shrugged, and took my hand. I looked at the ring, that I'd given her.

"I'm glad you were here yesterday, you staying really helped."

I left at around 5:30.

I kissed her, pulling on my hoodie. I grabbed my stuff, turning to her.

"I'll talk to you later, OK?"

She nodded.

"OK. I love you, baby."

I kissed her again.

"I love you to, pixie. See you tomorrow."

I got home about 20 minutes before my dad and got changed. He walked in as I was making something to eat. He sat at the table and I handed him something. I sat down across from him, looking at him.

"How's Billy?"

"He's fine. I got a call from Uncle Rick. He's having some problems with Lucy and she's going to be staying here for a while. So, she's going to be in school with you. Doesn't seem like a reasonable thing to me."

Rick was my dad's brother. He overacted at the smallest thing, so it didn't have to be a big thing for this to happen.

"What happened, dad?"

"She told him she was gay and he doesn't want her in the house. He asked me if she could stay here for a while, to 'straighten out,' or in other words to change her mind. I said it was no problem. I have no problem with that, so she's welcome here. So, can you clean up the spare room? It's not dirty, just tidy it up. She gets here at around 4 tomorrow."

This didn't surprise me, he didn't like anything that wasn't considered, 'normal.'

"Yeah, I will. Is she ... Well, she's not OK. But, how's she doing?"

"She's upset, but she's doing as well as can be expected. I don't see what the big deal is, she's still Lucy."

I finished my dinner, after telling him that I just spent time with Angela. He went into the living room to watch TV, and I went upstairs, grabbed my iPod and went into the spare room. I cleaned it out, while listening to paramore. I thought about Lucy. She was still the same person, it shouldn't matter. I knew she'd be in her senior year now. So, I'd have to help her catch up. I didn't mind, I'd just have to work out how I'd keep my relationship with Alice from her.

I finished in the room and went into mine. I picked up my phone and noticed a message from Angela.

**'You still alive?'**

I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I stayed at Alice's last night. We fell asleep on the couch and my dad was going to be gone until today, so I stayed. And, no nothing happened. My dad said, that my cousin Lucy, is coming to stay. My Uncle Rick, he doesn't want her in the house because she's gay. He asked my dad if she could stay here, to 'straighten out.' So, she's going to be in school with us. I need to figure out how to keep this thing with Alice from her. She gets her tomorrow after school"

I asked Alice how she was, and got an answer straight away.

_'I'm fine, baby. Did you get home before your dad?'_

"Yeah, I did. My cousin, Lucy, is coming to stay with us. Her dad, my Uncle Rick, threw her out because she's gay. So, she's going to be in school with us. She gets here tomorrow after school."

Angela answered me, not very happy about how Lucy was being treated.

**'But, she's still Lucy. You'll just need to be careful when it comes to this whole thing with Alice.'**

She was right. Alice answered me, surprised.

_'That's terrible, baby. I'm glad you're dad took her in though. We'll have to be more careful though. But, we'll be OK.'_

Lucy arrived at around 4:15 the following day. I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door. School had been OK. Alice kept glancing at me in class when people were busy. I walked to the door and opened it. Lucy stood there. Her red hair tied up in a pony tail. She was a little shorter than me. I let her in, and she dropped her bag. My dad walked into the hall, looking at Lucy.

"Thanks for this, Uncle Charlie."

"Don't worry about it, Lucy. And call me Charlie. Bella sorted out your room for you."

He looked at me, and I led Lucy up to her room. She put her stuff on the bed, and sat down.

"I heard about what happened. Don't worry about my dads reaction. I'm gay and he's fine with it."

She looked at me, surprised. I was just trying to make her feel a little better and get her to realise that my dad really was OK with it.

"You're-"

"Yeah, I came out a few months ago. He's fine with it, don't worry. Just make sure he doesn't catch you, on the couch, OK? That may freak him out a bit? When I told him, he said something about not going easy on any of my dates. And I made a joke about hiding his gun. But, seriously, don't let him catch you."

She smiled, and relaxed a little. She stood up and opened her bag.

"Pass me some of that, I'll help you unpack. She passed me some clothes, and I put them away.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't. I spend most of my time, with my best friend Angela. She just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her."

She nodded, hanging up a few jackets.

"What's she like?"

"She's great, you'll get to see her soon enough. I was telling her about you yesterday. She wants to meet you. She said so after complaining about your dad."

We finished putting her stuff away, and sat on the bed.

"I told him, and he freaked out. He wanted me out, and I convinced him to ask your dad. I had nowhere else to go. My mom agreed with him." She took of the grey hoodie she was wearing, throwing it behind her.

"Well, don't worry about my dad saying anything. Just hide his gun, if you go out on a date."

We sat, talking for a while and I went to bed, thinking about I was going to keep my relationship with Alice from her.

Lucy came with me to school the next day, I introduced her to Angela and we went to the office to get her timetable. She was going to be taking the same subjects that she had been taking at her other school.

I had a look, when we walked out of the office. She had chemistry with me. I looked at Angela, and handed it to her.

How am I going to get around this?


	19. Chapter 19

_Messages in Italics are from Alice_

**Messages in Bold are Bella's reply's.**

I walked to chemistry with Angela and Lucy. We had a few classes together. We were in the same English and Maths class. We stopped outside chemistry, talking. I noticed that Angela was watching Lucy a lot.

"So, what's Ms. Brandon like? The teacher at my old school was boring."

"She's nice, Lucy. Come on."

Angela went to class and we walked in. Alice was already there, and a few students had walked in behind us. We walked up to her desk and she looked up at me.

"Ms. Brandon, this is my cousin Lucy. She just transferred here."

"Right. Here's a list of the topics we've covered. If there's anything you haven't covered, let me know."

Lucy sat next to me, and Alice started the class. It turned out there was only one thing that Lucy hadn't covered, which was quite easy and I told her I'd help her catch up. It wasn't a difficult topic. We started the work and Alice was checking everyone understood everything. She stopped, explaining something to Lucy, who had taken the seat right next to me. I was having a little trouble and she had to explain it to me. I noticed Lucy, looking at me, as Alice explained what I was doing wrong. She had an odd look on her face, but I didn't think much of it. I watched her once or twice, but didn't think Lucy noticed.

When the class was over, Lucy had to go back to one of the teachers to pick up some work. I went back to my locker and grabbed my stuff. I walked back to the class she was supposed to be in. I passed Alice's class and knew she was still there. She noticed me walking by and smiled at me. I thought I'd be there for a while and walked in.

"Hey, Lucy is getting stuff for English. It'll take a while, she's dyslexic. She's OK with this because it's numbers. You OK?"

She looked up at me, and I sat down.

"Yeah, are you sure this is a good idea? She could walk in."

"You're my chemistry teacher. I was having trouble with that equation. It's not exactly difficult to explain. She'll be a while, anyway. She hates English. I would to, if I was dyslexic."

She turned to me, ignoring the tests in front of her.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to make things awkward for you. Well-"

"Yeah, I know. Have you got many of those left?"

I looked at the tests in front of her, there was a lot.

"Yeah, I gave that test today. I should have them done in a day or two. Have you got much to do?"

"Not much. I have to write a short story for English."

She nodded and moved a little closer.

"Do you-"

"I like writing them. It'll just take a while. I like to write, but I like drawing more."

She nodded, and I took her hand. She seemed to think it wasn't a good idea and tugged her hand away.

"Relax pixie. She won't walk in."

She relaxed a little and let me hold her hand. We talked for a little while, and I left to find Lucy. She was leaving the class when I saw her. She walked over to me, putting on her jacket.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Oh, I had some stuff to do. You ready?"

She nodded, and we went home. I made something for my dad, and we went upstairs. We went into her room and sat on the bed.

"You were right about Ms. Brandon, she's really nice."

"Yeah, did you get everything you needed for English?"

She nodded, yawning.

"Yeah, I did. I'll be staying back twice a week, is that OK?"

More time with Alice for me.

"That's fine, if it helps then there's no problem."

She looked at me, like she was thinking about whether she should say something. I nudged her shoulder, and she looked up at me.

"Is everything OK, Lucy?"

"I just ... Never mind, I'm over reacting."

"Lucy, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me."

I was starting to get nervous. Did she see something in chemistry?

"Well... I noticed ... In chemistry, you and Ms. Brandon, you were looking at each other a lot. And it didn't seem like you were trying to get her attention to ask her for help."

Oh crap. Oh crap, how the Hell do I explain this? I decided to just try and talk my way out of it.

"I was just trying to figure out the problems. Why would I stare at Ms. Brandon?"

"Because you like her? And by the way she was watching you, I think she likes you to."

She's been here for a day and she knows... Not even Angela figured anything out. Well, other than the fact I thought she was pretty. Lucy sat there looking at me, she knew she was write.

"I knew it! She doesn't know you like her, does she?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. A habit I'd picked up from Alice.

"If I tell you about something, you have to promise that you won't tell **_anyone._** OK?"

"Why do I get the feeling, that you're about to tell me something that could get someone in big trouble?"

Well, that was one way put it.

"I'm dating Ms. Brandon. I-"

"Bella, you could get into big trouble for this. She could lose her job!"

"Can I finish, please?"

She took a deep breath, and I continued.

"It's been going on since the beginning of October. The 2nd, to be exact. Angela knows, that's why we both got nervous, when we realised that you were in my chemistry class. She will kill me for this, but Alice-"

"Alice?"

I looked at her, and she realised that she was supposed to keep her mouth shut. I hit her with a pillow, and she grumbled calling me mean.

"Yes, Alice. Did you hear about ... About what happened a few months ago?"

"The party?"

I nodded, and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't want to say anything and upset you. But, yeah I heard about it."

"Well, Alice has helped me get through it. I can talk to her about it, when I can't talk to my dad. The guy got 5 years, but I find it easier to talk to her."

She took a deep breath, looking at me.

"You need to be really careful about this, Bella. You could get into big trouble. I'll cover you, along with Angela, who by the way is really cute."

I hit her with the pillow I was holding.

"She's straight... I think. I noticed how she was watching you. But, are you sure that-"

"You're letting me stay here. And from the way you talk about her, I couldn't do that to you."

I hadn't been expecting this.

"Well, that means I won't have to work out what to say when I spend time with her. We spend time together at the weekend, sometimes."

"Maybe, I could get to know Angela a little better."

I finished my homework. that short story had taken 4 hours, but I was pretty happy with it. Lucy walked in, smiling at me.

"Hey, could I ask you a favour?"

"You need help with English?"

She nodded, and I told her to sit down.

"Thanks, Bella."

I shook my head, I really didn't mind. She was prepared to cover for us, so it was the least I could do.

"It's fine, Lucy. Now, what's the problem?"

I helped her, while my dad watched TV. He had checked on us, and went back downstairs. We finished everything, and sat on my bed, talking.

"So, how did you-"

"Long story. But, I was in her class after school getting help. I kissed her. She avoided me for a few days, but I eventually got her to talk to me, and we started dating. After ... After the party, she helped me. She came to see me, when my dad was at work and Angela was upstairs."

She shook her head, noticing the ring I was wearing.

"Alice gave you that, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and I gave her one. It was for Christmas."

My phone beeped with a message from Alice. She wanted to know how I was, and if Lucy was finding the work OK.

**"Yeah, she's fine with it ... She actually figured us out. She's fine with it, she said she'd cover for us. I tried talking her out of it. But, she said something about you were looking at me."**

"That's her, isn't it?"

I looked up at Lucy, who was smiling.

"How did you-"

"You started smiling. Tell her that I won't tell anyone."

_'I knew that she'd figure it out eventually. But, this is ridiculous. Well, this makes things easier for you. You won't have to come up with excuses when we spend Saturdays together.'_

**"Yeah. She promised not to tell anyone, and something about Angela being cute. I think it was after I hit her with the pillow the first time."**

Lucy went to bed, but I stayed up, talking to Alice for a while.

_'Be nice to your cousin.'_

**"Be nice to your brother."**

I laughed, thinking about the way she talked about him.

_'Very funny, baby. How did she figure it out though?'_

**"Like I said, she noticed the way we were watching each other. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. She reacted the same way Angela did, talking about how much trouble we could be in. But, she eventually listened to me."**

_'Good. How is the short story?"_

I smiled, thinking about it. It wasn't due for two days, but I wanted to finish it.

**"It's finished. It isn't due until Wednesday, but I wanted to finish it. And, yes, you can read it if you want."**

I knew she would want to read it. She loved my drawings, and I hoped she would enjoy this.

_'Thanks, baby. I'll take it tomorrow.' _

I told Angela that Lucy had figured it out. She was surprised, but happy that she was going to cover for us.

I sat beside Lucy at lunch. She was watching Angela. She liked her, that much was obvious. But, I wasn't to sure about Angela. She was after breaking up with Eric, but seemed happier than she had been in a while.

"Hey, you staying back today?"

Angela knew about Lucy staying back, Lucy had told her about it. So, I didn't have to worry about her hearing it.

"No, not today. I have to stay on Tuesdays and Fridays. Is that going to be a problem?"

I shook my head.

"It's fine. I'll figure _something_ out."

Lucy smiled, and Angela laughed.

"I'm sure you will, Bella."

I glared at Angela, who kept laughing.

Lucy and Angela started talking. They seemed to get along pretty well, something I was happy about.

I sat down next to Lucy in chemistry and we started the work. Alice made sure everyone understood, and check on Lucy. She was pretty good with numbers, just not English.

"You're pretty good at this, Lucy."

I looked over to see Alice smiling at Lucy.

"I'm good with numbers, just not English."

"Everyone finds some things difficult. Just do your best, and let me know if you're having trouble with any of this."

"I will. Thanks, Ms. Brandon."

Alice walked back up to her desk, looked at me, and started looking through the papers on her desk.

I finished the questions, and started to put my stuff away as the class ended. I noticed Angela waiting and Lucy walked out to talk to her. They started talking, as I put all my stuff away, and searched the bag for the story. The class was empty and I could hear them laughing. I walked up to the desk, and Alice looked at me.

"I think those two are about to kill one another."

"No, we're not."

We looked at the door, and realised both of them had been watching us. I narrowed my eyes, and they looked at each other before standing back.

"Anyway, you wanted to-"

"Yeah, I do. What's it about?"

I sat down, handing it to her.

"Have a look."

She took it, looking at me. I noticed the laughter had died down, thinking that they'd gone outside. Alice started reading the story, and I leaned on her desk. I took her hand, rubbing the back of hers with my thumb. She smiled as she read. She squeezed my hand, and I looked up at her.

"Vampires? Really?"

"It was all I could think of."

She shook her head, as she read. I watched her, as she laughed.

"What?"

"Very funny, having the brother and sister fight."

"I needed something funny, they were in the middle of a crisis."

She finished it and handed it back to me.

"It's pretty good."

I was relieved she liked it, but knew she wanted to murder me for including that.

"Thanks."

I kissed her, smiling at her.

"Aw, you two are so cute together."

I turned to see Lucy. Alice turned bright red. I squeezed her hand, letting her know it was OK and she could relax, before dragging Lucy out of there.

"See you tomorrow."

I dragged Lucy out, while she complained. I can't believe she caught us! I really need to be more careful.

"Lucy, don't do that. Ever. OK?"

She seemed to realise that sneaking up on me, hadn't been a good idea. But, I wasn't worried about myself. Yes, I'd gotten a fright, but after the weekend Alice had... Well, it wasn't a good idea.

"Sorry, Bella. I won't do that again."

I nodded, and we went home. My dad arrived, and I made something for him. We sat together at the table, talking.

"So, how are you getting on, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at me, smiling.

"OK. Bella is helping me catch up."

My dad nodded, and we talked about school for a while. When we were done, Lucy and I cleaned the kitchen. My dad watched TV and we went upstairs to do our homework. Lucy stopped outside her room, turning to me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't think-"

"It's OK. Just don't do that again, please."

"I won't I promise."

I went into my room, and grabbed my phone. I asked Alice how she was and started my homework.

_'I'm fine, baby. She just startled me.'_

**"I asked her not to do that. She thinks it's me, but it won't happen again, pixie."**

She thought it was me, but I really didn't care. Alice was jumpy already, her being upset over what had happened at the weekend made me worry about her.

_'You didn't have to do that. At least she didn't catch us cuddling, like Angela. But, you like your cuddles, right baby?'_

That made me smile, she had said she thought I was cute, when I was being silly about wanting cuddles.

**"How could I not like cuddling with you? Silly pixie. And, I did, I noticed you had gotten a fright and I knew she'd do that again if I didn't say anything. She knows about the party, so I knew she'd believe me."**

_'Well, this silly pixie, is your silly pixie. You were there, and I felt you squeeze my hand. She was just trying to embarrass you, baby. Although, dragging her away like that, may have been a little excessive.'_

**"She upset you, she deserved it."**

That may sound mean, but she had a thing about people sneaking up on her. I didn't even do that. Lucy wouldn't do that again.

_'Be nice to your cousin, baby. And if you tell me to be nice to be nice to my brother, there'll be no cuddles for 2 weeks.'_

That made me laugh. 2 weeks? Yeah, right.

**"You couldn't go 2 weeks with no cuddles, pixie. I am nice to Lucy, when she's not doing stuff like that. I love you, and don't like when you're upset."**

_'I couldn't, could I? Sure, you are, baby. Sure you are. It's late. Night, baby.'_

**"You couldn't and I am. Night, pixie."**


	20. Chapter 20

"You ready?"

I looked at Lucy, we were spending today with Angela. It was Saturday, and we didn't have anything else to do. She grabbed her jacket and walked out.

"Yeah. You got everything?"

"Yeah, come on."

They'd been getting along pretty well but I knew nothing, if anything, would happen just yet. With the way the acted around each other, something would happen. But, they'd known each other for a week.

I looked at Lucy, as she watched Angela, who had decided to drag us shopping. They were talking and laughing.

"You OK, Bella?"

I smiled, looking at Angela.

"Yeah, where do you want to go next?"

We stopped, talking. We'd been here for a while, and I really wanted to get out of here. I hate shopping, sue me. They shrugged, looking at each other.

"Lets get something to eat, and then decide. I'm hungry."

I nodded, and followed them. I noticed something, and told them that I'd follow them. I'd noticed something for Alice's birthday and got it. I found them, and got something to eat. I sat next to them and they looked at me, waiting for me to tell them where I'd gone.

"Well, where did you go?"

I looked at Lucy, shaking my head.

"I spotted something for Alice's birthday. Her birthday is the day after mine, the 17th."

"Well, what is it?"

I knew Angela would want to know. She'd reacted the same way at Christmas. I reached into a bag and took out the locket I'd gotten for her. I passed it to them, and they smiled at me. Lucy looked at me, passing it back to me.

"It's beautiful, Bella. What photo are you going to put in?"

I knew the perfect one to put in, and put it away.

"I think I'll use the one _someone."_

I looked at Angela, who looked away, pretending not to know what I was talking about.

"Took a few months ago."

Lucy looked at us, confused.

"OK, would someone explain that to me, please?"

I shook my head, taking out my iPod. I'd fixed up the photo, and it was perfect. I passed it to Lucy, who smiled when she seen it.

"She took this a few months ago. We thought she was upstairs. Alice came over after school."

"Was it after the-"

"Yeah, it was. She came over everyday, after school to see me."

Lucy didn't say anything. I put my iPod away and we decided to go home.

We walked in, sitting on Lucy's bed.

"Will you relax? She'll love it, Bella."

I shrugged, I had been talking about how I hoped Alice would like the locket. Lucy shook her head, telling me to relax.

"Yeah, she will, Lucy's right. You're glad I took that now, aren't you?"

I shook my head, looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, would you get my charger? It's on my desk."

Angela grumbled, calling me lazy, but walked out. Lucy watched her go, and looked at me. She closed the door behind her.

"She's cute."

I shook my head.

"She's my best friend. She's never been with a girl, Lucy. Plus, she just-"

"Hey, slow down. I'm not going to do anything other than be really nice to her. I'm not going to do that, Bella. I can see she likes me, but doesn't know what to do. She seems happy though."

"She is. Since she split from Eric, she has been. She was pretty upset about it, but he's been avoiding her."

Angela walked back in and threw my charger at me.

"You need to clean up that desk, Bella."

I shrugged, my desk was a little messy, I'd been busy with work the previous night.

"I will, I had a lot to do last night."

She sat on the bed, and talked for a little while before Angela left. She was babysitting her brothers again.

I sorted out Alice's gift. I had a few copies of that photo, printed out. I tidied up my desk, putting everything away, and grabbed my phone. There was a message from Alice, asking me if I'd enjoyed shopping. She knew I hated it, and I shook my head.

**"Well, I'm pretty sure they like each other. I know Lucy likes her, but Angela she's new to this."**

_'Yeah, but I'm sure something will happen eventually, it'll just take time for Angela to actually admit it.'_

She was right, it took me a month to actually do anything about how I felt.

**"Yeah, I know. It took me a month to do anything, remember? Then **someone** avoided me for a week. I know what you're going to say, that you were worried about me in all this. But I kissed you, you told me to leave, but I still kissed you."**

_'I remember, baby. What did you expect me to do? Ask you to wait the next day and confess that I liked you since the first time I seen you? I know you did, I was just over thinking stuff. You know what happens when I get like that.'_

**"I understand, pixie. You were worried, but I understand that we need to be careful. Sure, Lucy figured it out. But, that girl notices everything. They said they'd cover for us, something Lucy is pretty happy about. She said something about getting to know Angela better."**

Something Lucy would enjoy.

_'I'm sure she is. Hey, are you busy tomorrow?'_

I am now.

**"I'm not. I'm sure Lucy could find something to do. Why?"**

_'Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over?'_

**"Of course I do. Is 10 OK? If that's to early I'll come over later."**

_'That's fine, baby. See you tomorrow.'_

**"Love you, pixie."**

_'Love you to, baby.' _

I put my phone away after asking Angela, who said yes, and went into Lucy's room. She looked at me when I knocked. She told me to sit down and I sat next to her.

"I'm going over to Alice's tomorrow. Want to get to know Angela a little better?"

"Sure, is she OK with it?"

I nodded, she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yeah, she didn't seem to mind at all. I'll tell my dad that we're spending the day at her house, and bring you over, then I'll go to Alice's. Is that OK?"

"That's fine. I kinda knew you were going to do that."

I raised an eyebrow, and she laughed.

"I meant telling your dad about spending time with Angela. What you do when you spend time with her, is not something I need to know."

"You like my best friend, how do think I feel?"

"Hey, she likes me to."

I shook my head, looking at her. She was blushing. As in, her face was nearly the same colour as her hair blushing.

"I know. It'll be good for her to find someone who actually cares about how she feels. Eric didn't."

We left the next morning after telling my dad we'd be at Angela's for the day. I dropped Lucy off and went to Alice's. She smiled as I walked in, kissing me.

"Is Lucy at Angela's?"

I nodded, sitting on the couch. Alice sat next to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, she is. I'll get her later."

Alice nodded, cuddling in closer to me.

"Everything OK, pixie?"

I felt her nod.

"Yeah, I just want to-"

"Come here. I seem to remember you threatening to withhold cuddles for 2 whole weeks, and-"

"You were asking me to do something, which I find impossible."

I shook my head, wrapping my arm around her.

"Yeah, is this OK?"

She kissed my shoulder, not moving.

"It's fine. I trust you, Bella. You know that."

I looked down at her, kissing her. I knew she did, I can't help it though.

"I know you do, pixie. I can't help it."

She sat up, looking at me. She took my hand, looking at the ring she'd given me. I never took that ring off.

"I know. I just want you to relax. I'll tell you if something bothers me, OK?"

I nodded, knowing I needed to relax.

"OK, I'll try relax a little."

Alice lay back down next to me. I loved cuddling on her couch, we could on the one in my house, but this one was more comfortable. I wrapped my arm around her again, and she laughed. I looked down at her.

"What is it, pixie?"

She kissed me, and shook her head.

"Nothing, I just like laying here. With you, that's all."

I did to, I really did.

"Come here, I need some cuddles."

Again, she laughed.

"Did you hand in that story?"

"Yeah, we're going to be doing that for a while. He thought the brother and sister fighting was a good way to diffuse tension."

"Hilarious. What else did you do yesterday?"

I shrugged, thinking about the previous day.

"Nothing much. We went shopping, and we went back to my house, before Angela left. She had to babysit her brothers."

I took her hand, squeezing it. She smiled, looking at our joined hands.

"I'm sure she's enjoying getting to know Lucy."

"Yeah. Hopefully, not to much."

"They've known each other for a week, baby. This is new to Angela, it'll take time, baby."

I knew this already.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, have you heard from your family since Christmas?"

"Yeah, they were just asking how I was, and if I'd met anyone. I told them I was to busy with work to worry about that."

I kissed the top of her head, thinking about that. The last thing we needed was anyone finding out.

"I know you wouldn't tell them, silly."

"I know."

She fell asleep on my shoulder, and moved closer to me. She started talking in her sleep, making me wonder what she was dreaming. It was a lot of groaning, but it made me wonder.

"Mmmmmmm."

I looked down at her, smiling. She kissed my neck, and I froze. She never did stuff like this. Then again, she was asleep and didn't know what she was doing. Her arm was across my waist, and tightened. I couldn't understand anything she was muttering, apart from the groans.

She woke up a little while later, and looked up at me. She blushed, but didn't move.

"Baby, I-"

"It's fine. I'm not complaining, am I?"

She blushed, not answering me.

"It's fine, pixie. I cuddle in my sleep to."

She looked up at me, not saying anything. There was absolutely no space between us now, and I was feeling a little nervous. But, I didn't let it show.

"I know ... I wasn't talking in my sleep ... Was I?"

"Nothing I could understand. Just some muttering."

She seemed relieved about that, which made me curious about what she was dreaming about.

"What were you-"

She cut me off, kissing me. I was surprised, but kissed her. She moved, and I wrapped my arms around her. She pulled me closer, kissing me. She pulled me closer, running her fingers through my hair. I didn't want to do anything that would ... OK, I'm babbling. I let her push me back, and she started kissing my neck. Before I could stop it, a moan escaped my lips. She froze, moving back. I sat up, looking at her. I understood why she'd stopped, and didn't want her to be upset.

"It's OK, pixie."

She shook her head, turning to look at me. She looked upset.

"Bella, I-"

"It's OK, pixie. I understand."

She shook her head, looking away.

"I just ... -"

"Alice, it's OK. Just being here with you is enough. I love you."

I honestly hadn't been expecting her to do that. But, I knew I needed to let her on _that. _

"I just ... -"

"Alice, I understand. I'm not going to push you to do anything that you don't want to do."

She shook her head, burying her face in her hands. She started to speak, but it was muffled.

"OK, wanna try that again?"

I lifted her head, and looked at me.

"I just ... I want to show you how much I care about you, and-"

"Alice, you don't have to do that to show me you care. I know you love me, and I love you. Spending last weekend here ... It meant a lot to me. You sleeping next to me, it really showed me how much you trust me."

She seemed to relax after that, and we sat together, talking. I eventually had to leave to pick up Lucy. She kissed me, telling me she would see me the following day.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you to, pixie."

**Any ideas what Lucy and Angela did?**


	21. Chapter 21

I picked Lucy up and we went home. She'd had a good time with Angela, who was still a little nervous around her. She sat at the table while I got something for my dad.

"What did you do today?"

Lucy shrugged, looking at me. Well, that's helpful, isn't it?

"Nothing much. Does she always rant about her ex boyfriends?"

That made me laugh. She usually did that when she was really worked up, what had caused that?

"Only when she gets worked up. Why?"

Lucy shook her head, looking at me.

"No reason. She's cute, when she's flustered. did she really catch them in the park?"

I nodded, remembering the way she reacted. She had been so upset. I'd never seen her like that before.

"Yeah. He tried to say that she wasn't there for him, while Jessica, stood there smirking at her. She ... Kind of lost it. He'd been there through everything. Through ... Everything with ... With Mitch. And he just left her for ... Jessica. Good God, that boy is dumb."

"Tell me something I don't know. I barely know her and think she's great ... Wait-"

"It's fine, Lucy. I know you like her."

She blushed, and I nudged her shoulder.

"It's OK, Lucy. Don't worry. If you 2 do end up together, and I've no doubt you will, no one is going to try and stop it. You know my dad has no problem with it."

"Yeah, but if get with someone, won't your dad say something about you being with someone?"

I shook my head, I knew he wouldn't.

"With what happened... No, he won't. He'll understand. He didn't even ask when I came out. Eric and Angela did. He said something about me going on dates. I told Alice what happened, and out of everything I told her, she picked out the dates. She was surprised that you noticed the way we were watching each other."

"It wasn't obvious. To people who don't know what to look for, at least. I'm not surprised no one else has noticed. I bet she was happy that you're staying back twice a week?"

I blushed, looking away, and thinking about when I told her. She'd been pretty happy about it.

"Maybe."

That made Lucy laugh. My dad walked in, sitting down. I gave him something and he thanked me.

"So, did you 2 have fun at Angela's?"

Lucy looked at me, smirking, before looking at my dad.

"Yeah, we did. How's work?"

"Fine. School?"

Lucy shrugged. My dad knew she struggled with English, but was happy she was getting extra help.

"English is a pain, but it's OK."

"Bella's pretty good at English. I'm sure she could help you. Right, Bella?"

He looked at me, and I nodded. I had been doing that.

"I have been dad. I stay back on Tuesdays and Fridays. I help with homework to, right?"

Lucy nodded, and remembered something.

"Yeah, hey could you proof read the short story assignment? It's not due until Tuesday, I forgot to ask you."

"It's fine, I'll read it later."

She nodded, and we cleaned up the kitchen while my dad walked into the living room to watch TV. When we were finished, we went upstairs and I helped her go through that essay. It was ... Well, remember I said she was better with numbers? This proved my point. It took a while, but after telling her several times to remember what Alice said, she listened and we finished it. It was pretty good.

"Use your laptop, it'll make things easier for you. Can't you get something to help you?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, if it'll help, then use it silly."

She shook her head, looking at me.

"Fine, fine. I will. Have you finished yours?"

I nodded, and we talked for a little while before going to bed.

The next week was fairly quiet, Lucy and I spent more time with Angela, and I stayed back with Alice on Tuesday and Friday. I enjoyed staying back with her, but worried it would mean she would be behind with her classes, but she shook her head and told me not to be silly. She was going to see her sister the following day and I told her to have a good time, and kissed her before I left. I spent the weekend with Angela and Lucy, who'd been here 3 weeks now, and I could definitely see something happening between them. They really got to know one another. I was glad that Angela had found someone who would treat her right.

By the time Lucy had been her for a month, I was waiting for them to kiss or admit to _something_.

I walked into class 2 weeks before my birthday, and sat next to Angela and Lucy. We had English together. English was easy enough. He told us that we could work on our assignments and sat at his desk. I had mine done, and I knew then other two didn't. Lucy would do hers at home, I knew that.

"So, how are you 2?"

Lucy and I looked at each other, we'd spent the previous day with one another, so she knew.

"We were together yesterday, Angela. You know we're good."

She shook her head, looking away.

"I was only asking because this one."

She looked at Lucy, who was staring out the window. She had been staring at Angela, but looked away when Angela spoke.

"Keeps zoning out."

I kicked Lucy, getting her attention. She looked at me, frowning.

"Hey!"

"If you didn't zone out constantly, I wouldn't do that."

She grumbled, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, are you staying back today, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled at Angela, nodding.

"Yeah, I stay back on Tuesdays and Fridays."

It was Friday, so she would be staying back.

I grabbed my stuff, walking to Alice's class after school. I put my bag by her desk and sat down next to her. She smiled at me, turning to look at me.

"Hey, you OK? You seemed distracted in class?"

I frowned, not understanding what she meant.

"I'm fine, don't worry. What about you?"

She shook her head, rubbing her neck.

"I'm OK. What about Lucy and Angela? Have they-"

"Not yet, but soon. Very soon."

She nodded, and I took her hand. She squeezed my hand and I smiled at her.

"Yeah. At least Lucy will treat her better than Eric did. She seems pretty nice."

That made me smile, I was glad that Alice liked her.

"She is. I have to keep telling her what you told her about finding stuff difficult. She gets upset over the whole dyslexia thing."

Alice nodded, looking at me.

"Yeah, it's tough. But, keep telling her that. Hopefully, it'll sink in."

I nodded, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She moved a little closer to me. She had been much more relaxed over the past 2 weeks, something which surprised me. When I'd asked her about it, she'd just shook her head, and told me that what I'd said about spending time with her really meant a lot. I was glad that I'd done _something_ right.

"Hopefully."

"Yeah, you want to go up to our spot tomorrow?"

I nodded, we hadn't been up there in a while, and I wanted to go back up.

"Sure, my dad's going to be out the whole weekend, starting tonight. I'm sure Lucy and Angela can spend time together."

She nodded, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. She froze, but I laughed, shaking my head.

"Relax. It's Friday. No one's going to be here."

She relaxed against me, a little. She always froze when I done stuff like that in school. But, I always done that, when I was sure people weren't around. We never used our pet names, unless there was no danger of _anyone_ hearing us. I'd never hear the end of it if Lucy heard me calling her pixie. Ever. And, I didn't even want to consider how a teacher would react to her calling me baby. I like it, but I'm sure they wouldn't.

"I know. It's just-"

"I know. Don't worry."

"You know me pretty well, don't you?"

She smiled and it made me laugh.

"Better than myself sometime."

She raised and eyebrow and I blushed.

"Well, how many others know you're ticklish and have a tattoo?"

"How many other people have you given one of your drawings to?"

I just looked at her, not saying anything. She shook her head, looking away.

"So, will I pick you up or-"

"Yeah, Angela can pick up Lucy. Or they might stay in my house. Angela's brothers will bother them."

Alice nodded, and Lucy knocked on the door. We looked up and she noticed the way were sitting.

"I just wanted to tell you I was finished. I'll wait outside."

She walked out, and I looked at Alice. She smiled at me, telling me she'd pick me up at 9:30. I was used to getting up early on Saturdays now. I kissed her, and left.

I told Lucy and Angela about the following day, neither of them seemed to mind. They decided that they would spend the day at my house, seeing as they didn't want Angela's brothers bothering them. They were only 4 and 7, so they wouldn't leave them alone. Angela's parents were going to be home, so Angela could stay later than she usually would. I done my homework, helped Lucy and went to bed after talking to Alice for a while.

I got up the next morning, got ready and nearly strangled Lucy. All before 9. She kept teasing me about Alice. She was saved when there was a knock on the door. She laughed, and went up to her room. Alice smiled at me, as I closed the door. I took her hand as she drove, and she squeezed my hand.

"What time is Angela coming over?"

"About 10. You don't wake her before 9 on Saturday."

"Not a morning person?"

I shook my head. She really wasn't.

"No, she's not. I was the same, until I met a certain pixie."

That made her laugh. I used to hate getting up before 10:30. But, now I didn't mind being up before 9. But, when you're spending the day with Alice, who would?

We arrived and sat on the blanket. She leaned against me. She was rubbing her neck, like she had the previous day.

"You OK?"

She nodded, looking at me.

"Yeah, I just-"

"Want me to help?"

I didn't mind, but I wasn't sure how she'd react. She never liked people being behind her. She thought about it for a few minutes and nodded. I was surprised, but happy, that she was letting me do this. She moved, leaning against me. I started massaging her neck and it seemed to help.

She twitched and I stopped. She turned to look at me, smiling.

"It's OK, baby. It helped."

I nodded, and she surprised me by leaning back against me.

"Hey, are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

She shook her head, laughing.

"It's OK, baby. I don't do this with _anyone, _baby. Come here."

She turned around, kissing me. We lay on the blanket, kissing for a while. She really surprised me, I wasn't pushing her to do anything. I pulled away, looking at her.

"Alice, where is this coming from?"

She leaned her forehead against mine. She took a deep breath, looking at me.

"Remember what I said before about-"

"Alice, if this is about you showing that you care, I know you love me, and I love you to. I don't need anything other than you next to me."

She blushed, looking at me.

"Bella, I want to be more open with you. I really do. These past few months ... It's been amazing. I couldn't be this open with anyone other than family before I met you. I love you, baby."

That meant a lot to me, hearing her say that. But, I still worried about pushing her.

"I love you to, pixie. I just don't want to push-"

"I instigated it, baby. I noticed you were letting me-"

"Because I don't want to do anything that startles you."

She shook her head, looking at me.

"This is what I'm talking about. You're the only one I can be like this with. And I doubt you can act silly about cuddles with Angela."

She had a point, Angela would think I'm being weird. But, she seemed OK, with us getting closer. We lay on the blanket cuddling for the rest of the day, and I fell asleep on her shoulder.

I woke up, cuddled up to a smiling pixie. I was really close to her, and immediately tried to move. But, she stopped me.

"It's OK, baby. I do the same thing. Want to go back?"

I didn't want to go home, I wanted to spend more time with her.

"How about we pick something up for you and go back to my apartment?"

I nodded, smiling. She laughed, kissing me and asking me to get up. I realised I was squashing her and moved. I helped her up and we went back to my house. I ran inside, and noticed the house was really quiet. I assumed they'd gone out. I grabbed stuff, stuffed it in a bag and walked back down stairs to see Alice looking at a photo of Lucy, Angela and I. We'd taken that when Lucy had first moved here. Angela held it out and we were acting like idiots.

"Do I want to know?"

"No. You really don't. We were trying to cheer up Lucy."

Alice nodded, and we went back to her apartment. I threw my stuff in the corner and sat on the couch, next to her. We got something to eat and sat together talking for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

I grabbed my bag, walking into the bathroom. I got changed and put my stuff back in the bag. I walked back out to see Alice sitting on the bed, smiling at me.

"You OK?"

I nodded, sitting down. She moved a little closer, taking my hand.

"I'm fine, pixie. Come on."

We got into the bed, and she lay next to me, with her head on my shoulder. I kissed her, and she moved closer.

I wrapped my arm around her, kissing her. I was starting to relax more, and I knew know that she would stop if something bothered her. She pulled away, looking at me.

"You really are starting to relax."

That made me smile, I was glad she knew that I was actually trying to relax.

"Yeah. You telling me that you'd tell me if something bothered you, finally sunk in."

"I'm glad something finally sunk in."

"Hey!"

She laughed, and I shook my head. I knew she was only teasing. But, I could see part of it was it was real. She was glad I'd finally realised that she really trusted me enough to be with me like this.

"You know I don't mean it, baby."

She looked at me, smiling.

"It's OK. You just want me to understand that you trust me enough to be with me like this. I understand."

She kissed me, laying her head back on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I love you, baby."

"I love you to, pixie."

I woke up in the middle of the night, and Alice was groaning in her sleep. I was worried it would be one of those dreams again, but the groans told me it wasn't. I hope I wasn't saying anything in my sleep, but I doubt she'd tell me if I did. She was cuddled up to me, with her arm across my waist. I didn't move, not wanting to wake her.

"Mmmmm."

Now, I had a few idea's what that could mean, and blushed as ideas raced through my head. No... It couldn't be, could it?

"Bella."

Scratch that. It is. I looked down at her, trying to think of how I'm going to keep a straight face in the morning ...

Alice moving, woke me up. I thought about the previous night, as I sat up. Alice was in the bathroom, so I didn't have to worry about her seeing me blush. Not yet, anyway. I got up, stretching. The fact she was thinking about that... Alice walking back in, disrupted my train of thought. She sat next to me, taking my hand. I looked at her, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"You sleep OK?"

"Yeah, I did. What about you?"

She seemed to see something in the way, I was acting, and frowned.

"I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I?"

"Just some muttering. Nothing I could understand."

She raised an eyebrow, she clearly didn't believe me.

"You're a terrible liar, baby. What is it?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. How the Hell do I do this?

"It was just a lot of groaning... And..."

"It's OK, baby. What is it?"

I took a deep breath, looking at her.

"Just some groaning and you said my name a few times."

Alice blushed, looking away. I suddenly had a feeling that she was about to tell that I'd said something in my sleep.

"Why do I suddenly think you're about to tell that I was doing the same thing?"

It was Alice's turn to blush.

"No, you didn't. You just cuddled me in your sleep. But-"

"You did the same thing. Just with a lot of talking ... And groaning."

Again, she blushed. I couldn't help but think of how cute she is when she's flustered. I knew this was embarrassing, but at least we weren't on my couch where someone could hear us.

"... Bella, I-"

"I know, pixie. It's OK. Come here."

I pulled her into a hug. I kissed her, smiling at her. I know it was embarrassing, for your girlfriend to hear that. But, I was surprised that hadn't done that yet.

She pulled away, not looking at me. I knelt in front of her, looking up at her.

"It's OK, pixie. Now, come on. I'm hungry."

She shook her head, smiling.

"OK, OK."

We got something to eat, and spent a little while talking before I went home. I arrived to find a very happy Lucy.

"What has you so happy?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"Where were you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

She stood up, and I followed her up to her room. This is gonna be interesting. I threw my stuff in my room, and walked into her room, sitting on the bed.

"You know how I was supposed to spend yesterday with Angela?"

"What happened, Lucy?"

She shook her head, I could see _something_ had happened. What, was the question...

"Well, she arrived not to long after you left. We decided to go over to her house. Her parents had decided to bring her brothers out for the day. So, we went up to her room and started talking. I could see she wanted to say something, but I didn't push her. This was all new to her and I didn't want to do anything that would freak her out."

"She started to relax and ended up sitting right next to. I was talking about something in school when, she ... She kissed me. I was shocked and she pulled away, thinking I didn't like her. She started to get upset, but I told her that I liked her to and kissed her. We spent a little while together and I came home to an empty house..."

So, my cousin is dating my best friend. Wait, she wants an explanation. She looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I was at Alice's. How did Angela take it?"

"She's still nervous and doesn't want to be out in school yet. Something, I completely understand. She'll be over later, so pretend you don't know anything, OK?"

I nodded, and went into my room to get changed. Angela arrived about an hour later, and we sat on the couch. Angela seemed nervous, and asked me how my day with Angela went. Lucy started laughing and told her that I'd spent the night with her. Angela raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged. I asked her what they'd done the previous day. She got nervous and looked at Lucy, who nodded.

"Actually, there's something we need to talk to you about."

I nodded, and she took a deep breath.

"OK, what is it, Angela?"

She looked at Lucy again, for re-assurance, and looked at me.

"Lucy and I ... We're kind of ... Well, we're-"

"I kissed her yesterday. We're dating."

Lucy cut her off, when she could see Angela was about to freak out. Angela looked at her, but Lucy just shook her head. I smiled at the 2 of them.

"At least you've found someone who'll treat you properly. I-"

"Yeah. You can stop her from strangling me."

Angela shook her head.

"I don't want to know. Are you OK with this, Bella?"

"Of course, I am."

She relaxed a little, as I said that.

"You don't want to be out in school just yet, don you?"

She shook her head.

"Not yet."

"OK. What happened?"

She blushed, looking at Lucy.

"Come on, spill. I told you what happened with Alice."

"We were at my house, and I ... I kissed her. She was shocked, but we talked for a while and she told me she liked me."


	23. Chapter 23

_******Chapter contains smut, consider yourself warned**_

_**Bold Italics = Bella's messages**_

**Bold = Angela's messages**

I walked into the living room. It was the Saturday before both of our birthdays. Mine was the following Friday and hers was the next day. We were laying on the couch, in my house. Lucy and Angela had gone out, so I suggested we spend some time in my house. We were always in her apartment. I turned to look at her, as she told me about something. She was smiling and laughing. It ... Well, distracted me a little ... OK, OK, a lot.

"Bella!"

I blinked, shaking my head.. It's not my fault, that she has this effect on me.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted. What were you saying?"

She shook her head, looking at me.

"Never mind. What time do-"

The door opening cut her off. Initially, I thought it was my dad, but he was spending the weekend with Billy. No, Angela and Lucy walked in. Lucy had been helping Angela relax, which was good. Alice and I were laying on the couch, and I had my arms around her. I didn't move, and Alice looked at me.

"Hey, we thought you-"

"No, we decided to stay here."

Lucy looked at us, and Angela seemed nervous. Alice looked unsure, but I nudged her, letting her know it was OK. It was just Angela and Lucy. I don't know how I would've explained this to my dad.

"Oh, OK. We didn't know."

I shook my head. I was OK, being like this around them. They knew and had no problem with it. Alice, was a little nervous, but I reassured her that it was OK. It was only 1 o'clock, what were they doing back?

"What are you doing back?"

"Angela's brothers were annoying us."

I nodded, and they walked over to us. I looked down at Alice, who was talking to Angela. She knew about her and Lucy and was trying to get her to talk about it. Angela was blushing, so I knew she was talking about it. Angela put down her bag, and her camera fell out. One of her hobbies, lately anyway, was photography.

I stood up, getting a drink. I was OK leaving Alice with them. She had gotten to know them lately and this wasn't the first time they'd done this. I sat on the side of the couch and Lucy sat on the other side of her. Angela was in the armchair across from us, smiling. I could see from the look on her face, that she was planning something. She kept looking at us, and looking at her camera. I knew what she was doing, and shook my head.

"So, you looking forward to next week?"

We smiled at Lucy. I knew I was, and I was excited about giving Alice her gift.

"I know I am."

Alice looked at me, shaking her head.

"You think I'm not? Oh that's great-"

"OK, we get it. You're both excited!"

I looked at Lucy, who was laughing. I shook my head, moving a little closer to Alice. I put my arm around her shoulders, and she relaxed a little. She was still nervous around them, but it was better when I was close to her. I looked at Angela, who's hand was edging closer to her camera. Alice was looking at Lucy, and I didn't think she noticed.

"Angela, could you get me a drink please?"

Lucy looked at Angela, who nodded and went into the kitchen. She gave the drink to Lucy and sat down. She winked at me, and I nudged Alice who looked at me. She was leaning back against me, and I kissed her cheek. Angela took the photo, and Alice freaked out.

"Bella!"

She was more annoyed at me than Angela, knowing I'd seen it coming. I shrugged and she glared at me.

"OK, we're gonna go before one of you kills one of us."

They left and Alice looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"It's just a photo. Angela, can I see?"

She was getting her jacket.

"Crap. My memory was full."

I raised an eyebrow, something wasn't right.

"Hand it over."

She did, but I didn't realise she'd taken out the memory card. It was full of pictures of the 3 of us.

"OK, fine."

They left and I sat next to Alice.

"I'm-"

"It was just a photo. I thought it'd be cute."

She leaned against me, and I assumed I was forgiven.

"Yeah, maybe another time."

My dad walked in on Wednesday, and I gave him something. He thanked me, and I sat down. I wanted to ask him about the weekend.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me, concerned.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

I shook my head.

"No, I was just wondering if Lucy and I could spend the weekend at Angela's?"

My birthday was that weekend, and I wanted to spend it with my friends. Nothing wrong with that.

"OK, you can go there after school on Friday. As long as Lucy stays back for her extra class and you do all your homework. I know you have a lot coming up, right?"

I nodded. I'd expected this and knew he was right.

"Of course dad. Angela knows that Lucy is dyslexic, and understands she finds things tough. We're all in the same English class. We'll do all our work, I promise. You're right, we have a lot coming up."

He nodded, looking at me.

"Then, it's OK. Keep your phone on, and call me if you need anything, OK?"

"I will, I promise. Thanks dad."

He nodded, and I went upstairs to do my homework. I'd promised everyone I'd tell them what he said. They were happy he'd agreed, and Angela said she'd stay beck for Lucy's extra class. She was really supportive, when it came to Lucy's dyslexia.

I got up on Friday, and got ready. My dad had gotten me a new iPod. I thanked him, and downloaded all my stuff to it. I thanked him again and grabbed my stuff. He told me to enjoy Angela's and I left. Lucy had given me an iTunes voucher and Angela gave me a wrapped gift.

"Don't open that until after school."

I put it in my bag, and thanked her. I wonder what that is?

I walked into Alice's class, and she looked up at me. I sat next to her, looking at her.

"Hey, happy birthday. Get anything nice?"

I nodded, thinking about what Angela gave me.

"Yeah, my dad gave me an iPod. Lucy gave me an iTunes voucher. Angela gave me something, but told me not to open it until after school."

"Well, school's over now. But, would it be OK if we stayed for a little while? These need to be done by today."

I shook my head. I'd assumed we'd be staying back and even though I didn't have much to do, I didn't mind.

"It's fine. I thought we would be. I have a bit of work to do anyway."

I sat in one of the desks and Alice started working. I quietly opened Angela's gift. It was a sketch book. I looked up at Alice, who didn't seem to notice what I was doing. I put it in my bag, and started working on my history homework. It didn't take long.

I looked up at Alice, she seemed pretty busy and I didn't want to say anything and disturb her. She always got like this when she was grading tests. I took out the sketch book, watching her. She brushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, and she was biting her lip. I started sketching her, looking down at what I was doing. I felt my bag fall against my leg and noticed something else. I found some of the stuff that stopped the drawings from smudging. I shook my head. It was wrapped up in the wrapping paper, and I hadn't noticed it. I shook my head, and finished my drawing.

I hadn't noticed Alice was finished, and kept working on my sketch. I rolled it up, and looked up at her.

"Do I get to see that?"

So, she did notice...

"But, how did you-"

"I could tell you were watching me."

I blushed, looking away. She put her stuff away, and grabbed her jacket. She walked over to me, and looked at me, waiting. I picked up the drawing, and handed it to her.

"Oh, I am definitely keep this."

That made me blush. My arms were on the desk, and I lay my head down. That made her laugh, and I looked up at her.

"Well, drawing stuff like that-"

"Yeah, yeah. She gave me stuff to stop it fading to."

We went home and I sat on the couch. She sat next to me, cuddling with me. I noticed something next to her, and she handed it to me. I opened it and it was the photo, that Angela said she didn't have. When did she give it to her?

"Alice, this is beautiful. But, how-"

"I ... I may have asked her to do that."

Oh, sneaky little pixie.

"I love it, pixie. Thank you."

I kissed her, and I could see she was relieved. I looked at the framed photo. She was leaning against me, smiling and laughing as I kissed her cheek.

We cuddled on the couch after getting something to eat. I thought about how she would react to the her gift. I had it in my bag, packed safely so it nothing would happen to it.

I had my arm wrapped around her, and she was curled up beside me. I looked down at her, she was looking at the ring I'd given her. She knew I was watching her, and looked up at me.

"You OK?"

She kissed me, looking up at me.

"I'm fine, baby."

She kissed me, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her. She'd been more relaxed about this in the past few weeks, but I always made sure she was the one who decided how far we went.

She pushed me back, straddling me. I was surprised, but kissed her. I didn't want to ... OK, I'm not thinking straight. She kissed my neck, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Her hands had tangled in my hair, as she nipped at my neck. When her kisses went further down my neck, I pulled away.

"Alice, what're you-"

"Ssh. It's OK, baby."

She tried to kiss me again, but I shook my head.

"Alice, we don't have to-"

"Bella, it's OK. I want to."

I looked at her, looking for any sign of reluctance. I didn't see any.

"If you're-"

She cut me off, kissing me. I didn't stop her this time. She moved, so I could lay down on the couch. She kissed me, and my arms tightened around her. I was nervous, having never done this before. She seemed to notice, and stopped, looking up at me.

"It's OK, baby. Come here."

She sat up, moving off my lap. I frowned, a little confused. She stood up, pulling me up with her. She kissed me, leading me to her room. We lay on the bed, kissing. I was starting to relax a little, but the nervousness was still there.

I could feel Alice's hands, which had settled on my hips, move up towards my chest. My hands had settled on her hips. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Tell me to stop, if you want, OK?"

I shook my head. I trusted her. But, I was nervous. I'd been with guys, but never a girl.

"Alice, I trust you."

I kissed her, and she accepted that I didn't want to stop. She reached up, to unbutton my shirt and I froze, before relaxing. My grip on her tightened, and she looked up at me. I kissed her, as she unbuttoned my shirt, tugging it off and seeing I had a light shirt on under it to.

She pushed me onto my back, kissing me. She started kissing my neck, and I felt her hands slip under the front of my shirt. I felt her fingers trail across my stomach. My breathing hitched, something which didn't go un-noticed by her. She nipped at my neck, and my hands developed a mind of their own, going higher. She froze as my hands settled under the back of her top. I thought I'd gone to far, but she just looked up at me.

"It's OK."

She decided I was wearing to much and tugged at my shirt, telling me she wanted it off. I sat up, with her straddling me, and she pulled my top off. I was nervous, being this exposed to her. She threw the top off the bed, and looked at me.

"Beautiful."

I blushed, looking at her. I was nothing compared to her.

She kissed me, and I could feel her hands trailing up my back. I shivered, kissing her.

I started to relax a bit more, and my hands moved a little higher under her shirt. She pulled back, looking at me. I didn't want to startle her in any way, but she wasn't.

She pulled off her top, looking down at me. I watched her, thinking about -

Her hands trailing down my sides distracted me.

She moved her hands up to undo my bra and stopped. I looked up at her, she was watching me. I nodded, and she seemed to accept I was OK with this. I wanted to do this at her pace. Not only was I ... Well, completely clueless. But, even if I wasn't I'd still let her set the pace.

I let it fall, and looked up at her, nervous. I instinctively covered my chest, but she pulled my hands away.

"Don't. You're beautiful, baby."

I blushed, looking up at her. I didn't think I was, compared to her.

I kissed her, running my fingers through her short hair. I kissed her neck, and learned _someone_ loved that. I heard a moan and nipped her neck. She seemed to like that, and I knew we'd both have a lot of hickys to deal with.

She pushed me back, and I felt her squeeze my breast. I gasped, and she smiled down at me. I felt her kiss my collarbone, moving lower. My back arched off the bed, as I felt her tongue flick over my nipple. It felt incredible.

"Mmmmm. Alice."

I felt her hand massaging my other breast. It felt incredible. My back hit the mattress, and before I knew what I was doing, I was reaching around her to undo hers. She was surprised, and I stopped.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's OK. I just-"

"You don't have to explain. We'll take it slow, OK?"

I kissed her, trying to make sure she knew I was OK with this.

"OK."

My hands settled at her hips, stroking the skin of her lower back. I didn't want her to feel like ... Well, I just wanted her to set the pace.

She pulled away, looking down at me. Her hands had been tangled in my hair, but she pulled away, undoing her bra. I was surprised, because of her reaction. But, doing this herself, told me she was OK with it.

She calls _me_ beautiful, and she looks like _this?_

She threw it off the bed, and looked at me. I was nervous, but I wanted to make her feel the way she'd made me feel.

She lay next to me. I didn't think she'd react well, if I was in the position she'd been in with me. I kissed her, my hand on her side. I slowly started to move my hand higher. Her breathing hitched, and I looked at her, to make sure it was OK. She looked up at me, and nodded.

I moved my hand a little higher, squeezing her breast. She moaned, closing her eyes. I did exactly what she did to me, starting at her collarbone. I moved to her neck, causing her moans to get louder.

I flicked my tongue over her nipple, and she arched her back off of the bed.

"Mmmmm. Baby."

I massaged the other one, as her back hit the mattress. I felt her trying to tug me back up to her, and looked up at her. She pulled me closer, kissing me.

"Mmmmm. That felt great baby."

I could feel her hands stroking the of my lower back, and she rolled over, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her. My hands developed a mind of their own, moving lower. They reached her waist and I froze. I didn't want to startle her. She pulled away, looking down at me.

"It's OK. Come here."

Her hands trailed down my stomach, stopping at my zipper. She looked up at me. She seemed to be more focused on making sure I was more comfortable. But, I knew she'd stop if I told her to. I wanted to make sure she was OK with this.

"Alice, wait."

She looked up at me, thinking I wanted her to stop.

"It's OK. We can stop if you want."

I shook my head, looking at her. She looked concerned, thinking she'd upset me in some way.

"It's not that. I just ... I don't want you to think-"

"I initiated it, baby. I'm OK."

She tugged on my arm, pulling me closer. I sighed, and let her pull closer. She kissed me, and I relaxed against her. She pushed me back, and I felt her hands on my zipper. She looked up at me, and I nodded, nervous. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, but I'd never done this before. She tugged my jeans off. I kicked myself mentally for wearing skinny jeans. I'd packed some sweats for the following day, thankfully.

She pulled them off, throwing them into the corner. She brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, watching me. I felt nervous, with the way she watching me. She smiled, kissing me.

I tugged her closer, kissing her. I started my fingers through her hair, and I felt her hands tangle in my hair. She hadn't gone near where my scar, but when she felt it, she pulled away.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's fine, pixie."

She seemed unsure, but nodded. I felt her hand on my thigh, moving higher. She kissed me, and my breathing hitched, when her hand reached my panties.

I gasped, closing my eyes. Before I could stop myself, a loud moan escaped my lips. It felt amazing.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm Alice."

She started kissing my neck, and stopped what she was doing. I opened my eyes, looking at her, confused. She wanted to see how I would react to what she was about to do.

I felt her hand slip below the waist of panties. I gasped, as her hand slipped lower. My grip on her hip tightened, telling her I wanted her jeans _off. _

She pulled her hand away, moving back. I kissed her, stopping her. She broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against mine.

She moved away a little, un-buttoning her jeans. I stopped her, and she looked at me. I thought I should've let her decide. She shook her head, leaning over to kiss me.

"You wanna help me take these off?"

She un-buttoned and un-zipped her jeans, before I could answer her. I tugged them off, throwing them on top of mine. I looked at her, trying to form a coherent thought ... And, failed miserably.

She lay next to me, kissing my neck. She moved lower, kissing my stomach, making me giggle. My stomach is kinda ticklish.

She looked up at me, wanting to make sure I was wanted this.

"Are you sure?"

I moved, so we were looking directly at each other.

"Alice, I love you."

I kissed her.

"All I care about is you being comfortable. If you wanna stop, we will."

She kissed me again, and gently pushed me back. She kissed my stomach. I knew she wouldn't forget about that any time soon.

I gasped as her lips touched my clit. My back arched off of the bed, as a loud moan escaped my lips. It didn't take long, for me to feel it building.. My back hit the mattress as my breathing hitched

"Mmmmm. Oh Alice!"

I looked down at her panting, she was looking up at me, her chin on my stomach. She kissed my stomach, moving to lay next to me.

"You OK, baby?"

It took a few minutes, before I could speak..

"That was ... Alice, that was amazing."

She kissed my stomach again, moving to lay next to me. She kissed me, leaning her forehead against mine. I was nervous, but wanted to make her feel the way she'd made me feel. My hand was on her hip. My grip on her hip tightened and she looked up at me.

"It's OK, you don't have to-"

"It's OK. I want to. As long as you're comfortable enough to let me."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"You're the first person I trust enough. I just don't want you to feel-"

I kissed her, cutting her off. I wanted to do this. But, only if she was comfortable with it.

"We can stop if you want. I just-"

"Stop that. I'm OK. I can tell you're nervous."

She was right, I was. I kissed her, trying to show her I was OK. She seemed more concerned about me. I wanted to change that.

"Don't worry about me. You OK?"

She kissed me, laying back. I took that as a yes, and kissed her neck. I heard a moan above me, as I flicked my tongue over her nipple. I moved lower, kissing her stomach. I looked up at her, and she nodded.

"It's OK. Just do what I did to you."

I kissed her stomach, and pulled off her panties.

I licked her clit, hearing her moan. I felt a hand on the back of my head, tangled in my hair.

"Mmmmm, baby."

Her breathing picked up, and her back arched off of the bed.

"Oh! Bella!"

She flopped back onto the mattress, and I looked up at her. She was smiling down at me. I kissed her stomach, moving to lay next to her. I kissed her, looking at her.

"You OK?"

"Bella ... That was amazing, baby."

She kissed me, moving closer. I was glad that I was able to make her feel like this, and not cause a reaction like the one the dream had caused.

She lay her head on my shoulder, her arm across my waist.

"Baby?"

I looked down at her, thinking something was wrong.

"What is it? Did-"

"No! It's nothing like that! Come here."

She kissed me, looking up at me.

"I was going to say that I love you, that's all."

A wave of relief flooded through me.

"Oh. I love you to. I thought I'd done-"

"No, silly. You didn't. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. As long as you were OK with it, and wanted me..."

She propped herself up, looking at me.

"Bella, look at me."

I had looked away, embarrassed. I looked at her, and she cupped my cheek.

"Bella. I wouldn't have started any of this if I did. Why would you think I didn't want you to? I love you, silly. Screw this ... Bella, you're the first person I've been with in 4 years. Trust me, if I didn't want this, _it wouldn't happen."_

"Alice, I just wanted to make sure you were OK with it. Now, come here."

She shook her head, laying back down.

"I love you to, pixie."

I looked over at the clock. It was well after midnight.

"Oh, happy birthday by the way."

She laughed, kissing my neck.

"Thanks baby."

I woke up the next morning ... Well, I was _woken _up the next morning, by a certain _someone_ kissing me. I opened my eyes, to see Alice smiling at me.

"Morning pixie."

She was snuggled up beside me, and I really didn't wanna move.

"Mm, morning baby."

I kissed her, smiling.

"Happy birthday."

Se laughed, sitting up. I sat up, seeing the state the room was in. Clothes. Everywhere ...

I blushed, remembering the previous night. Alice looked at me, seeing why I was blushing. Her neck was full of hickys, and I was sure mine was.

"Thanks baby. Hey."

I looked at her, and she took my hand. My stomach growling ruined the moment. She laughed, and we got up and dressed. Well, we were wearing sweats. She walked out of the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. I had been looking at her ... Well, not at her face, put it that way. I blushed as she laughed,, shaking her head. I grabbed my stuff and followed her, as she laughed. Remember, what I said about hickys? My neck was full of 'em... Good thing, that I had my hoodie.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

I made something, and sat next to her. I had her present in my pocket and was waiting for the perfect time to give it to her. She nudged my shoulder, and I looked up.

"What?"

She shook her head, smiling. She took my hand, squeezing it. I smiled at her, as I took her plate. I cleaned up, and sat next to her on the couch.

"Nothing. You're just cute when you zone out. I could've said I was telling my sister about us and you wouldn't have reacted."

"I am not cute."

She shook her head, watching me. I hated when she said stuff like that. I blushed, (What is wrong with me today?!), looking away.

"You are and you know it."

She kissed my shoulder, and I looked at her. I felt like now was the perfect time to give her, her gift. I tugged my hand out of hers and she frowned. I took the wrapped gift out of my pocket and held it out to her. She looked down at it and back up at me a few times, before taking it.

"Baby, I-"

"Open it."

She, (carefully), opened it and her eyes widened, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"Baby, this is beautiful. I-"

"Open it Alice."

She opened the locket, and she smiled.

"I always liked that photo."

I just looked at her, thinking about her reaction to the photo.

"You ... I had to pry it away from you. I-"

"Because I was embarrassed that neither of us had seen her! That doesn't mean I didn't like it."

She held it out to my, and I fixed it around her neck.

"I love it, baby. Thank you."

She kissed me, and leaned against me. I was relieved she liked it, and kissed her shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

We cuddled for a while, and my phone beeped. I sighed, picking it up. Alice's phone was next to it, and I gave it to her, noticing a message.

"Here, I think there's a message on it."

**'Well, did she like it?'**

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. Typical Angela.

**_"Yes. She did. Is Lucy still alive?"_**

"Angela?"

"Yeah. Asking if you liked that."

I looked at the locket, and back up at he. She looked at her phone, answering a few messages.

**'Yeah, she is. Barely. We told my parents this morning. They're fine with it. She wants to tell Charlie tomorrow. That OK with you?'**

"They couldn't have told me this yesterday?"

Alice looked up at me, confused.

"Who could've told you what yesterday?"

I showed her the message, and she nodded.

"Yeah, they could've given you a little more notice. He'll be fine with it. He won't them be alone for long though."

"True. At least it's my dad and not hers. He wanted to throw her out, but she convinced him to ask my dad. He took her in and she ... Well, she seems much happier. When I'm not tempted to strangle her."

That made her laugh and she put her phone down after answering a message.

"Be nice to your cousin."

"Be nice to your brother."

She shook her head, hitting my shoulder playfully.

"You're asking the impossible, baby."

"So are you. She annoys me."

_**"Yeah. But, don't worry, he'll be fine with it."**_

"You need anything else?"

Alice shook her head, as I handed her something to eat for lunch.

"I'm fine, baby. Sit down."

I sat next to her, taking her hand, forgetting she may need it.

"I'm not getting that back, am I?"

I shook my head, tugging her arm playfully.

"Nope. Mine now."

She laughed, pretending to tug it away. I squeezed her hand gently as she tugged her hand, as we started laughing. I tugged her closer, kissing the top of her head. I still hadn't let go of her hand, but when she tugged a bit more, I let go. She wrapped her arms around my waist, after she'd finished. I hugged her, kissing her neck.

"Mm."

Oh right. I nearly forgot about that.

We cuddled on the couch with each other, talking for the day. OK, OK, we _may_ have done a little more than cuddle. But, it _was_ her birthday. We had pizza for dinner, sitting on the couch.

I kissed her, looking up at her. I was really glad I'd brought that hoodie. She moved, pulling me to my feet. She kissed me, leading me to the bedroom.

The last thing I remember is tumbling to the bed, and her pulling off my top ...

I woke up, cuddled up to Alice. I looked up at her, to see she was still sleeping. Her neck was full of hickys, something that made me smile. She stirred, looking at me, sleepy.

"Mm, morning."

"Morning, pixie."

She blinked, yawning. Sleepy pixie is adorable. I smiled as she stretched.

"What time is it?"

I checked and noticed it was 10:30.

"It's 10:30."

My phone beeped with a message and I picked it up.

_"We're going to your house at around 1:30. Just so you know. Apparently your dad is getting back around 3."_

I put my phone down, and looked at Alice. I moved over to her and kissed her.

"Mm. Who was that?"

"Just Angela. They're going back to my house at 1:30. My dad's coming home around 3. A little earlier than we thought."

She nodded, looking at my neck.

"You're gonna have to hide that."

I shook my head. I wasn't worried about that.

"It's fine. I have my hoodie. How are you gonna hide it though? In class?"

She shook her head, sitting up.

"Don't worry. Yours are more noticeable."

Looking at her, I could see she was right. Mine were all over my neck, hers were lower down, on her collarbone and a little higher. One of her shirts should hide it.

"Yeah, I'll just wear a hoodie, don't worry about it."

We got up and got ready. I grabbed something to eat, and sat on one of the stools by the counter. I watched her, as she sat next to me.

"What do you think your dad will say?"

I shrugged, I knew he'd be fine with it. He just wouldn't let them be alone when he was in the house.

"He'll be fine. He just won't leave them alone, when he's in the house."

She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah."

I had to leave a little while later. I didn't want to leave so early, but I had to get back. It wouldn't look good if Lucy and Angela turned up and I wasn't there.

"I'll see you tomorrow. OK?"

Alice nodded, looking at me. I could see that she didn't want me to leave so early.

"OK."

"Hey."

She looked up at me. I kissed her, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I don't wanna go either. But' I'll see you tomorrow, OK pixie?"

She nodded, kissing me again.

"OK, I love you, baby."

"I love you to, pixie."

**Let me know what you think, I'm not sure about this chapter ...**


	24. Chapter 24

**OK, things have been quiet for long enough... Don't you think? Things will start to pick up a bit from here.**

**Bold messages are Bella**

_Italics are Alice_

I walked in, adjusting my hoodie. I hadn't wanted to go home so soon, but I had to be there when he got back. Trying to explain why I wasn't there ... I didn't even want to consider that.

Lucy and Angela walked down the stairs, holding hands. It was kinda warm out, and they eyed the hoodie. I walked up to my room, throwing my stuff, in my room, and walked into Lucy's room. We sat on the bed, and no one said anything until Lucy broke the silence.

"What's with the hoodie?"

I glared at her, and Angela shook her head.

"Leave her alone, Lucy."

She turned to me.

"Did she like the gift?"

The conversation was making Angela nervous. She was new to all of this, and it was to soon, for her to be considering that. I looked at her, nodding.

"Yeah, she loved it. Which reminds me, how did you-"

"She asked me to take one. I gave it to her, that day I was late to English."

I shook my head. She said she'd slept late.

"You said you'd ... I'm gonna get you for that."

"Somehow, I doubt you'd do that."

She moved closer to Lucy, who took her hand.

"Plus Lucy will protect me. Won't you Lucy?"

Lucy laughed, looking at her girlfriend.

"Of course I will. Don't worry."

Lucy looked at me, and I shook my head. We talked for a little while, before my dad arrived. We heard the door open and we walked downstairs. He smiled at us, taking off his coat.

"Hey, did you 3 enjoy your weekend?"

"Yeah, we did, dad. How's Billy?"

He sat in the armchair, and we sat on the couch. Lucy next to Angela.

"He's good."

"Uncle Charlie, we need to tell you something."

My dad looked at me, turning to look at Lucy.

"It's Charlie, Lucy. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. She looked at Angela, before turning back to my dad.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that ... Well, Angela and I are dating."

My dad seemed surprised, but he wasn't angry.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You 3 have been spending a lot of time together."

We looked at one another, trying not to laugh. 2 of us had been spending time together, but he didn't need to know that.

"Are you OK with it?"

My dad shook his head, looking at Lucy.

"Look at me. Both of you."

Angela looked up at my dad. I knew he wanted them to know he was OK with it. He looked at me, making sure I knew this applied to me to.

"As long as the person that you're with treats you right. It doesn't matter who it is. If they treat you right, that's all that matters. Understand?"

Angela left, after they both hugged him. What he said ... It meant a lot to them.

The next day, after school, I was tidying my room. Angela was having relatives over, Lucy was listening to music and my dad was working late. I tripped over something, as I picked up stuff, and landed awkwardly on my arm. It hurt like Hell, and the crash alerted Lucy to my accident.

"What the Hell did you do?!"

I groaned, realising there was something seriously wrong with my arm. I couldn't move my fingers.

"I fell, and there's something wrong. I can't move my fingers."

She shook her head, helping me up.

"Come on, you klutz. I'll drive you to the hospital."

We arrived and who do we meet?

Dr. Cullen.

He had a look at my arm and after an x-ray, told me that I'd broken it. Lucy had tried to call my dad, but couldn't get hold of him.

He looked at my ring, frowning.

"Where did you get that?"

Ah crap. OK, keep a straight face. He doesn't know anything.

"I got it for Christmas, from a friend."

He nodded, looking at me.

"How's chemistry?"

Lucy frowned, making the connection. She looked at him, as he checked my arm.

"Pretty good. A lot of work, but we're doing OK. My cousin, Lucy is in the class as well."

I turned to her, and she sat up.

"Ms. Brandon, is Dr. Cullens daughter."

She nodded, playing dumb. I felt a little uneasy with the questions. Was he making the connection? But, there was nothing to go on... Was there?

"Oh right. She's a great teacher, right Bella?"

I nodded, smiling. The look on her face told me smiling was a bad idea. She had told me before that I always had this particular _look_ when she was mentioned. 'Love sick puppy,' was the term that she'd used. But, I got the point. She must've seen this. I tried to keep a straight face, and looked at him.

"Yeah, she is."

He nodded, and asked Lucy to step outside while he sorted out the cast. I frowned, wondering why he'd do that. I've had more that one cast, so I know how it works.

When she closed the door, he turned to me and started on the cast.

"Friends don't give each other that type of ring."

Yeah. He knows.

"When did it start?"

I sighed, running my good hand through my hair.

"There's no point in arguing is there?"

He shook his head, and I winced as he fixed the cast.

"No. And, sorry about that."

"In October."

He nodded, and looked up at me.

"I thought she'd seemed happier. I'm sure you both thought about what this could-"

"Yes. We talked about that. A lot. I know what could happen. Sorry, for interrupting. But, we've had many, many discussion about that."

I don't normally apologise, but when you're speaking to your girlfriends father ... You try and be polite. And that wasn't.

"I understand. I know she would have spoken to you about this. Does your cousin know?"

"She does, and her girlfriend, my best friend knows. But, they'd never tell anyone."

He finished the cast, and looked at me.

"I'm sure Alice wasn't pleased about that."

I smiled, thinking about her reaction.

"I told Angela, but Lucy figured it out herself. I told her that they wouldn't tell anyone, and she calmed down. Eventually."

"I knew there was something different about her. She seemed happier than she's been in a long time."

He was trying to talk about her, without mentioning what happened to her.

"Dr. Cullen, I know. She told me. I freaked out, but she told me. You know I was attacked at that party, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, she came over to see me after that party. I knew about Chase because someone mentioned him at another party and I asked my dad. So, I knew _what _he did, but not _who _it happened to. She told me and I ... I freaked out. But, it made a few things make sense. Her nervousness, among other things. But, she's been getting better. I'm sure you've noticed."

He nodded, watching me. My arm was kinda sore, he must've noticed and gave me something for it.

"Yes, I have. She hasn't been as nervous, although bickering with her brother-"

"I've been trying to talk her out of that. Oh, I met Rosalie. I had to give something to Alice, and she was there when I walked in. Did she mention anything?"

He shook his head.

"She mentioned going to see her at the school and meeting a student. But, nothing else."

I nodded, knowing he wanted to say something else.

"Oh. I was worried about that. But, Alice told me not to worry though. She told me all about her family. she was starting relax a little and I wanted her to ... I just don't want to push it to far. I want to be someone she can count on. After what happened ..."

I looked up at him, nervous.

"I can see that, Bella. She hasn't been this happy in a long time."

I shook my head. This wasn't all down to me. They had been there for her long before she met me.

"It's not all down to me. I just do what I can ... I thought you would ... Well, I wasn't expecting this."

He shook his head, and checked my cast, speaking as he worked.

"I trust Alice to do what she thinks is right. She knows the risks, and has decided to do this. You obviously care about her, from what you said. I could see you cared about her, whenever she was mentioned, you smile. Does that feel OK?"

The abrupt change of subject, startled me, and I nodded.

"Uh, yeah. It hurts a little, but not as much."

"OK, here's everything you're going to need."

He gave me everything an told me when to come back to get it checked. I thanked him, and he left, smiling at me. Lucy walked in, looking worried.

"What was that?"

I shook my head, still in shock.

"Come on, I'll explain when we get home."

I walked out, only to run into my dad. Literally. He saw the cast and freaked out.

"Bella! What happened? There was a problem and I didn't get an messages."

I sighed, looking at him.

"I fell, it's broken. I'll live."

He looked concerned, but I kept walking, and he was forced to follow.

"Is it bad? What-"

"I feel, cleaning my room. Dr. Cullen gave me everything and told me when to come back. I'll be fine, let's go."

He seemed to understand how tired I was, and we went home. It was pretty late, when we got home. Lucy and I went upstairs to my room, and I told my dad to go to bed. He told me I could stay home the next day. And seeing as I was sore, tired and well, sore... Let's just say, I didn't argue with him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in the hospital?"

The doo was closed and we were being quiet. I was tired, but to worked up to sleep.

"He figured it out. I-"

"Bella, this isn't-"

"Can I finish, please?"

She looked at me, not saying anything.

"Thank you. He said she had been happier in the last few months. And that he trusted her to make the right decision about this."

Lucy nodded, looking at me.

"She's gonna freak out."

I nodded, thinking about what I'd say. I knew he'd never say anything to anyone, he wouldn't risk his daughters career.

I stayed home the next day, and Alice asked me if I was OK around 11. I had chemistry last on Monday, Tuesday and Friday. So, it was weird that she knew I wasn't in. But, apparently she'd supervised my English class.

**"I broke my arm yesterday. Saw your dad again."**

_'How did you do that?'_

**"I fell and broke it."**

_'School is ending early. Something has come up. Can I come over about 12:45?'_

**"Sure. See you later, pixie. Love you."**

_'Love you to, baby.'_

She arrived at about 12:40, looking worried. Lucy arrived not long after her, and went straight upstairs when she saw Alice. She smiled, and said hello, but knew we wanted to spend time together. Her extra class had been cancelled.

"What happened?"

I sighed, taking her hand in my good one. She looked down at the cast, frowning.

"Hey, up here."

She looked up at me, and I leaned over and kissed her.

"I just fell in my room, and it really hurt. My dad was working and Lucy drove me to the hospital. I saw your dad again."

She smiled, running her hand through her hair. I let go of her hand, and caught the other one. She looked at me, flustered.

"Sorry, I just-"

"It's fine. Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She looked worried. I'd expected this.

"Bella, what is it?"

I took a deep breath, thinking about how I was going to do this.

"Yesterday, he was checking my arm. He asked me where I'd gotten my ring, and I told him that I'd gotten it for Christmas. He asked me how chemistry was. I'd expected that, and told him about Lucy being in the class. Lucy said the same thing I'd said the first time I'd met him, about you being a great teacher. She asked me if I agreed, which I do. I smiled at her, and he seemed to realise something, and asked her to wait outside. He told me he knew and-"

"Oh, this is just-"

"Hey, I didn't tell him! All I did was agree with my cousin! He told me he could see it in the way I smiled whenever your name is mentioned. He told me that he trusted you to make the right decision about this, and me how much happier you'd been in the last few months."

She took a deep breath, looking at me.

"Did he ... Did he say anything about-"

"He was trying to get around telling me, and I could see it. I told him about the party, which he knew about, and what happened afterwards. I told him that I wanted to be someone you could count on, and that I would be there for you."

She looked at me, obviously shocked. She took a deep breath.

"Well, he won't tell anyone."

"Of course he wouldn't! He'd never risk your career."

She nodded, looking at me.

"I know. And I never said you told him, baby. I know you were just agreeing with Lucy."

I nodded, and she moved a little closer. She accidently hit off my cast, and I flinched.

"Sorry!"

I shook my head, looking at her.

"It's OK, pixie. It was an accident."

She nodded, and I moved my arm. She looked unsure about whether she should move closer.

"It's OK. This arm."

I squeezed her hand, and she smiled.

"Is OK. So, don't worry."

She moved closer, and I kissed her.

"OK, that I didn't need to see."

I turned to see Lucy holding a drink. She must've come down to get one. I shook my head, while Alice buried her face in her hands. They hadn't caught us doing that before.

"Lucy."

"I'm going, I'm going. It could've been Uncle Charlie, relax."

She went upstairs, while I plotted something slow and painful for her. I looked down at Alice, who was blushing.

"Hey, it's OK. She was right."

She looked up at me, flustered.

"I know, it's just-"

"I know. Don't worry. I meant what I said to your dad, I care about you. Now, can I have some cuddles?"

That made her relax a little, and we cuddled for a little while. I made sure that she was OK after the incident with Lucy, seeing as I could tell she was startled. I'd specifically told her not to do that.

She left and I went upstairs, to Lucy's room. She on the bed, with her iPod. She turned it off when I walked in.

"What did I say about sneaking up on me?"

Her eyes widened, when she realised that she'd done it again.

"I was trying to lighten the mood, because I knew you were going to tell her. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I shook my head, looking at her.

"Please don't do that, Lucy."

She nodded, looking at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I promise, I won't."

Dad brought home pizza, and I went up to my room. I talked to Alice for a little while, before falling asleep, thinking about how much I'd meant what I'd said to Alice's dad.


	25. Chapter 25

Thankfully, I'm right handed, and broke my left arm. It would've been much more awkward if it'd been different.

I got up, and got dressed, being careful of the cast. My dad was worried, but I managed to make him believe that I was OK. We left, going to school, where I was questioned by Angela.

"What the Hell did you do now?"

I shook my head, looking at her.

"I fell, and broke it. I'll live."

She shook her head, and we went to class.

I stopped outside chemistry, talking to Lucy. There was a few people around, talking. Alice walked by, when someone pushed past me, hitting my arm. I flinched, and noticed her watching me.

"Bella? How did you do that?"

I knew this was just for show. You don't see a student for a day and they turn up with a broken arm. Lucy answered her.

"She fell and landed on it. Not surprising, seeing as she's complete klutz."

Alice shook her head, looking at me.

"Is she always like this?"

She looked at Lucy, and back at me.

"Unfortunately, yes."

We walked in, sitting down. I glared at Lucy, but I knew she was playing along. I should've expected something like this to happen.

The class ended, and we went to English. Angela was already there, and we sat next to her.

"How was chemistry?"

I took my stuff out and looked at her.

"Ms. Brandon asked me what happened to my arm and Lucy told her I'm a klutz."

Angela kicked Lucy, glaring at her.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"You were being mean."

I watched them, shaking my heed.

"What? She is a klutz. Plus, Ms. Brandon didn't see her yesterday, and she turned up with a broken arm. Teachers get kinda concerned about stuff like that."

The class ended and I was told to come back at the end of the day. I like English and was thinking about studying it. I thought I was in trouble, but he told me that I wasn't and I left.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet, and I walked back to English after school. Lucy left with Angela. I walked in, and he was there with a letter in his hand.

"Sit down, Bella."

I got nervous, and sat down.

Did someone know about us?

"Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, sitting down. I noticed he hadn't put down the letter he was holding.

"Of course not, Bella. You're one of my best students. I know your cousin has some problems, but she tries. No, it's good news. I was reading over some of your assignments and I think you have a lot of talent. Here."

He handed me the letter, and I took it frowning.

"I know you told me you were thinking about studying for it. I talked about it with the other teachers and, well, open it."

Very confused, I opened the letter.

"We thought you deserved this. We had to pick one student for the scholarship to NYU and we picked you."

I couldn't believe it. I'd gotten it!

I looked up at him, smiling.

"Me?!"

That made him laugh.

"Yes, you. We thought you deserved it."

I couldn't believe it. I'd gotten it.

I left, thinking about what this meant. I was so distracted, reading the letter. My dad was working late, so I wouldn't have to explain was home late. It was only 3:15.

I didn't see Alice, walking in the same direction, and walked right into her.

"Sorry, I ... Bella, what are you doing here?"

I looked at her, my arm was a little sore, but I ignored it.

"I had to stay back for English."

I noticed something in her hand, and she started to get a little nervous. I looked around, making sure we were alone.

"What's that?"

"We need to talk. Come on."

The others hadn't brought my truck, so I asked Angela to get it for me. Alice was very quiet, as she drove.

She walked in, and I threw my bag in the corner. The excitement I'd felt, temporarily forgotten about. I wanted to know what had happened to make her act this way.

She turned to look at me, and I could see she was upset.

"What's wrong, pixie?"

She took a deep breath, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Something happened today... I need to talk to you about it."

I took a step towards her, but she shook her head, causing me to stop. I wanted to comfort her, but the fact she was telling to stop, worried me.

"Whatever it is. We'll get through it."

She shook her head, looking away.

"I got a job offer somewhere else."

What?

She was just going to leave after everything that's happened? I understood it was her career, but...

"So, you're just going to leave? Just like that?"

She looked up at me, annoyed. I knew I'd said something wrong.

"I actually thought you'd let me explain what happened. Clearly I was wrong."

She shook her head, turning away from me.

"Alice, I'm sorry. But, after everything that's happened, you're just going to leave?"

"You actually believe I didn't think about that?"

That made me look at her. I understood this was good for her career, but could she actually leave? Just like that?

I sighed, running my good hand through my hair.

"Alice, I know you did. I'm just ... Ugh, I'm just-"

"No, I see what you mean. I-"

"No. You know how much I care about you. I understand this is good for your career. But, I thought it would take a little longer than a few hours to decide to leave here. And me."

That made her look up at me. I meant what I said. I didn't want her to leave. I love her. We'd been through a lot. She'd helped me through a lot.

"You helped me a lot. I love you, Alice."

She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Bella, I was just going to talk to you about it. But, you clearly don't trust me enough to know that I wouldn't do something like this."

Oh no. I wouldn't listen to that. How could she say something like that?

"I don't trust you? Alice, I love you, I really do. You know I do. This is good for you, I know-"

"Bella! This opportunity is in New York. I wasn't going to take it without asking you first. I care to much about you to do that."

That was a relief. Wait, did she just say wait I think she said? She had gotten closer to me, while we were arguing, and there wasn't to much space between us now.

"You didn't ... Wait, did you say New York?"

She looked at me, annoyed.

"Yes, I did. I wasn't going to take something like that without thinking about it for more than a few hours, I care about you to much to just drop what we have."

The relief I felt ... I can't describe it. This wouldn't have to end, after one of us left. I started smiling and she got more annoyed.

"I don't find any of this funny, you know. I thought you would take this seriously, I-"

"Hey, slow down. I don't find it funny! I'm just relieved. I was told today I got a scholarship today. For NYU."

She understood then, and I could see she was relieved. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

How do I talk my way out of this one?

"I'm sorry Alice, I over-reacted. I just don't want to lose you. I love you."

She looked up at me, and shook her head.

"How could you think I would just leave you? After everything I shared with you? You thought I was going to just leave?"

"Alice, I wasn't thinking straight. Not exactly unusual when it comes to you. 2 people have been able to tell, _by the way I look when I think about you. _I love you. I don't want to lose you. I know you shared those things with me, and you don't know how that makes me feel, that you trust me enough to tell me that. I love you, Alice. I'm sorry."

I meant every single word I said. I care about her.

She watched me, as I spoke. We hadn't argued like this before, and I wasn't sure how to react. I hoped she would believe me.

She took a step away from me, and I started to panic.

She looked up at me, rubbing the back of her neck. she must've been grading tests again. It always bothered her neck. Great, one minute, I worried she's going to break up with me and the next I wanna give her a neck rub.

She noticed the way I was watching her, and shook her head.

"Bella, I don't want to lose you either. I just wanted to talk to you about it. I haven't accepted it. I'd never do that with out asking you first. You saying that ... It hurt me. I wouldn't do that to you, I love you to."

I took a step towards her, and she didn't tell me to stop. But, I didn't push it. I didn't want to make this even worse.

"I just ... Alice, when you said that ... I over-reacted. I did. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry."

I hung my head, and I suddenly became very interested in my shoes. I didn't notice her taking a step towards me. She kissed my forehead, making me look up at her.

"Hey, I'd never do something that drastic without talking to you."

"I should've let you finish though. I was wrong."

I looked away, but she made me look at her.

"Bella, I ...Wait, did you say something about a scholarship?"

"Yeah. I found out today. I got one to NYU to study English."

I'd told her about wanting to study it before. But, with everything that had happened, it slipped my mind.

"Well, that's a relief. I didn't want to consider leaving you."

I sat on the arm of the couch, leaning my head against her shoulder. She nudged me, and I looked up at her.

"Yeah. I don't wanna think about that anymore."

The idea made me a little upset. I didn't want to think about that anymore. I was worked up enough as it was.

"I know, baby."

I realised that she hadn't used my nickname up to that point. Considering, we'd been arguing, I wasn't surprised and I relaxed against her a bit more.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, looking up at her. I was still kinda upset.

"Nothing, pixie. It was my fault. You were right."

That made her smile.

"Baby, I just want you to understand, that I love you and I wouldn't have taken that without talking to you. I don't wanna leave you, after everything that's happened."

"I know, pixie. I just ... I don't think straight when it comes to you."

She laughed, moving away. It seemed I was forgiven.

"Oh, I know that, baby. And, yes, you're forgiven."

I looked at her, as she sat on the couch.

"How did you-"

"I can read you like a book, remember?"

That made me blush, and I moved closer to her. She started rubbing her neck again, and looked at me.

"Can I help with that?"

She nodded, and I started massaging her neck. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was still annoyed at me though.

"I really am sorry though."

She turned to me, looking a little annoyed.

"Bella, I know. You don't have to worry me being annoyed. If I am, you'll know. You know that I tell you when something bothers me, right?"

I could see what she was getting at, and nodded.

"I know, I just-"

"I know. Don't worry, baby. Now, what about my-"

"OK. Is it helping?"

She nodded, and I started rubbing her neck again. She leaned back against me, a little while later, and I kissed her forehead.

"So, are you gonna take it?"

Alice sat up, turning around.

"Well, the only reason I have not to, just got a scholarship to NYU. So, I think I will."

She kissed me, leaning back against me, as I felt relief that I wouldn't have to worry about _that_ after graduation.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shorter than usual, but I'm building up to something...**

Alice cuddled up net to me, kissing my neck. It was about 5:30, and I was gonna have to leave soon. I smiled, looking down at her.

"I'm not gonna be able to leave if you keep doing that."

She smiled against my neck, nipping it.

"Alice."

She stopped, looking up at me. I wouldn't be able to leave if that didn't stop. And that may have looked a little suspicious.

"I-"

"I think it may be a little odd if I didn't go home on a school night, seeing as Lucy and Angela are at my house."

She grumbled, and sat up. I moved so I could cuddle her, and she wrapped her arms around me. I lay the cast across her hips and looked up at her.

"Is this OK?"

"Move it up a bit."

I shift so the cast was just below her ribs.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

I kissed her shoulder, laying my head on her shoulder. She started running her fingers through my hair, making me relax.

"I love you, baby."

I looked up at her, kissing her. That fight had really hurt her feelings. If I wasn't such an idiot, and I'd actually listened to her, we could've avoided this. But, when your girlfriend tells you something like that, you tend to lose your sense of reason. Well, most of it.

"I love you to, pixie. I should've listened to you."

She kissed me, sitting up.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about what happens after graduation."

"Yeah, apart from my dad finding out..."

Alice squeezed my hand, making me look at her.

"It'll be OK. Your dad seems nice from what you've said. Apart from what you said about dates."

That made me laugh, as I remembered what he said about dates, and I swore to hide his gun.

"Yeah. I wasn't kidding about that. I'll talk him around. He did tell us that he didn't care who made us happy, as long as they treat us right."

"Yeah. But, I don't think he meant dating your chemistry teacher though. That may-"

"But, you treat me right and make me happy. I'll talk him around."

Alice shook her, looking at me.

"I'm not going to be able to talk sense into you, am I?"

I sat up, looking at her.

"Somehow, I doubt that. Thinking logically around you is kinda difficult."

Alice shook her head, checking her phone.

"Yeah, I can see that."

I got home, when Angela was leaving. She smiled at me, before leaving. Lucy smirked as I ran to my room to get changed. I walked out, to see her waiting for an explanation.

"Well?"

I shook my head. Typical Lucy.

"I went back to English after school. Apparently, one student gets a scholarship to NYU. I got it to study English. Then, I ran into Alice. Literally."

"That's great, Bella! What did-"

"That's where it gets messy."

I walked into her room, and lay back on the bed. She watched me, waiting for me to continue.

"I ran into her. Literally. She asked me what I was doing there, and I told her I had some stuff to do. I noticed something in her hand. I asked her about it, and she told me we needed to talk. So, we went back to her apartment. She was really quiet, and I started to freak out. When we got there, she told me that she'd been offered a job somewhere else."

"So, I started to freak out, asking her if she was really gonna go and leave what we had, and-"

"You're an idiot."

I glared at her, and she shut up.

"Anyway, we had an argument, and she told me it was in New York. And some other stuff, about how much she loves me. We made up, though."

Lucy shook her head, looking at me.

"You're an idiot. But, you're her idiot. That solves the problem of what you 2 are gonna do after graduation."

I nodded, looking at her.

"Yeah, I am. But, that's not gonna help when my dad finds out. I'm just gonna tell him that she makes me happy and treats me right, and I'm not going to leave her. I'm 19, he can't make me. It's going to put you and Angela in awkward positions though."

"Don't worry about us. He won't throw me out. And, there's isn't much he can do to Angela, without someone finding what really happened. I don't know if he'd want people finding out that his daughter had been dating her teacher, without him knowing."

She had a point. But, I was still worried.

"I know, but-"

"It'll be fine, Bella. He'll listen to you, once he calms down."

My dad came home, and I told him about what had happened in school. He was pretty happy for me. I went to bed, happy that Alice and I were OK.

The next few weeks were fairly quiet, apart from everyone talking about graduation. Little did I know, the day after it, would be a complete disaster...


	27. Chapter 27

**In this chapter, Alice talks about what happened with Chase. It may cause a bit of upset, so be warned. **

My arm had healed by late April, and I was glad to get rid of the cast. It got in the way of a lot.

I walked to Alice's class. It was Friday, and Lucy had her extra class. My dad was going to Billy's and I was staying at 'Angel's.' I put my bag down, throwing my hoodie across the back of a seat.

Alice looked up when I walked in, smiling at me.

"Hey, you OK? You seemed a little confused in class?"

I shook my head. I had gotten a little lost, but I'd figured it out.

"No, it's OK. I got a little confused, but when you were explaining it, I figured it out. What about you? You OK?"

She didn't seem confused. I sat down, taking out my books, looking at her.

"Bella, if-"

"I understand it, don't worry. You got a lot to do?"

She shook her head, looking at me.

"Not to much, but enough to give me a creek in my neck. What about you?"

"Well, I can help with your neck, if you want. No, not a lot. Just have to finish 1 or 2 things."

She smiled at me, shaking her head. She looked down at something, writing something down.

"Maybe later, OK?"

"OK then."

We finished up, and went back to her apartment. I put my stuff in her room, and walked back outside. She was sitting on the couch, looking at me. I stretched, smiling at her. I got something for us, and cleaned up when we were finished.

"Want that neck rub now?"

She nodded, and I walked over to the couch, sitting next to her. I started and she leaned back against me. She seems pretty tense.

"You're pretty tense. It's more than grading tests, isn't it?"

She turned to look at me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..."

I took her hand, looking at her.

"What is it, pixie? Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. I was worried something was wrong, and wanted her to tell me what it was.

"No. I want to tell about something."

What could she want to tell me? We told each other everything. She never had to worry about talking to each other. If something was bothering one of us, we talked about it.

"Alice, what is it? You know that you can tell me anything and I'll listen."

She looked at me, clearly upset. I had a bad feeling about this.

Wait ... She only got this upset when she was talking about ...

I looked down at her, thinking I was jumping to conclusions.

"I know, baby. But, this ... I wanted to talk about what happened with Chase."

OK, I wasn't jumping to conclusions after all.

I'd listen, it wouldn't be easy, but I'd listen.

"Alice, you don't have to-"

"No, you don't understand. I need to. Only my sister and my mom have been able to get me to talk about it. But, I feel like I can with you."

Whoa. She wants to tell me? Knowing only her mum and sister knew about it ... And that she wanted me to know ... Well, it was a lot to take in.

"Alice, I just don't want you to feel like you have to."

She shook her head, looking away. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, before looking back at me.

"I know I don't. You've never asked about it. Apart from when I asked you if you knew anything about him, and you put it all together. I just feel like I need to talk about it with you."

I took a deep breath, looking at her.

"I never asked, because I didn't want to upset you. Someone said something about Mitch being just like his cousin when he layed into Seth at a party, for talking to me. He left me there with Angela, who brought me home. He'd picked me up. I asked Angela what she knew about Mitch's cousin. She told that all she knew, was that he was in prison for something horrible. I broke up with him after that, and well ... Stayed away from him. Until, the party ..."

"If you want to tell me, that's OK. I just don't want you to feel like you have to. I know you said you didn't, but I don't like my pixie upset."

She watched me as I spoke, not saying anything.

"I just couldn't figure out how someone like _you_ went through that. And you're ... Well, you."

She shook her head.

"You've said that before. What exactly-"

"All I mean is that you're kind, caring, sweet, you're beautiful... You could've said no that day I walked up to your desk. But, you didn't, you told me how you felt. I know I over reacted when you told me about that job offer, but we got through it."

She blushed, when I started talking about what I about what I thought of her.

"Bella, I couldn't have said no when you asked me. I just couldn't. I just feel like I need to talk about this."

"I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me."

She took my hand, squeezing my hand. She took a deep breath, and I kissed the back of her hand. I knew she needed to talk about this, but I didn't like the idea of her having to re-live it as she told me...

"I was on my way back from my cousin, Seth's, house. He lived not to far from where I was and I'd gets to see him every now and again. People knew Chase, and thought he was a bit of a creep and. I lived in an apartment with another girl, who had gone out that night, without telling me. She kinda liked Chase, and I'd seen her talking to him once or twice. I didn't really like being around him, so when she had him in the apartment, I always left. I walked into the apartment, walking into the kitchen. All the lights were on, which wasn't unusual. Lisa had a habit of doing that. I didn't know that he was there ..."

She stopped, taking a deep breath. I squeezed her hand, looking at her.

"It's OK. You don't have to."

She shook her head.

"It's OK."

"I didn't know that she'd given him a key, without telling me."

"I heard something in one of the other rooms, and walked out to see where it was coming from. It was coming from my room. I walked down the hall, worried about it. He was there, grinning at me. I asked him, how he'd gotten in, trying not to show how freaked out I was. He said something about Lisa giving him a key and laughed when I didn't know. He started getting a little to close. Before that, I wasn't that bad. He started talking to me, but I walked away, telling him to get out and that Lisa had gone out. He grabbed my arm, stopping me. I turned around, to tell him to let go of me. I tried to tug my arm away, but he wouldn't let go. He told me that he didn't even like Lisa, he'd always liked me. Something I found hard to believe. I always avoided him, and we'd never spoken for more that 5 minutes. I tugged my arm again, and this time he let go."

"I told him to leave. Again. He shook his head, and started getting aggressive. He told me that he'd waited long enough and he wasn't leaving without one thing. I was terrified by now. The look on his face told me, told me what he wanted. Now, we were standing outside my room by now. I told him I wasn't interested in him, and he laughed. He said something about me being pansexual, and pushed me back into my room. I tried to fight against him, but he was to strong. He threw me on the bed and he..."

"Hey, it's OK. Look at me."

She looked up at me, and I could see how much this was affecting her. I squeezed her hand, trying to let her know it was OK.

"Lisa came home with my sister, who she'd met on her way home after he was gone. Rosalie walked into my room, thinking I'd be back soon. She always did than I was out. Lisa went to bed, slamming her door. She never liked my sister, and it was mutual. They just never got along. She saw me, and freaked out. She asked me what happened, and eventually, she got me to tell her."

"Apparently Chase had told Lisa that he wanted to come over but she told him not to. She knew that I wasn't exactly comfortable around him. But, he didn't listen..."

"My family helped me through everything. When I was offered the job here, I didn't know that Mitch was related to Chase. But, I really wasn't expecting to meet someone like you."

The change in the conversation startled me.

I shook my head, trying to keep up.

"I'm nothing special, pixie. You, on the other hand-"

"We'll never agree, will we? I love you baby. That's the first time I've talked about that with someone who wasn't family. You're special to me, OK?"

No point in arguing.

"OK, OK. Why can't I argue with you?"

She smiled a little.

"Ah, you love me. But, seriously, I needed to-"

"You don't need to explain. You needed to talk about it, and while I will never figure out why he did it, I'm here to listen to you."

I really meant it. I care about her and want to be there for her.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you to, pixie."

**This was pretty tough to write ...**

**So ... Yeah, let me know what you think ...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Self harm mentioned in this chapter...**

I snuggled up next to Alice, and she put her arm around me. I kissed the scar on her arm, and wait ...

She never ...

"Pixie?"

She looked down at me. We'd been watching TV and cuddling. It wasn't late and we both had everything done, since we'd stayed at the school, earlier that day.

"What is it, baby?"

I sat up, and she moved her arm.

"Well, I was wondering ... You never mentioned ..."

I looked down at her arm, and she seemed to understand. She ran her hand through her hair. I didn't try and stop her, I could see she had been hoping I wouldn't mention that yet.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to talk about that yet."

Feeling like I should've keep my mouth shut, I just looked at her, confused. She sighed, watching me.

"I ... Bella, he didn't do that ... I did."

_She _did that?

"Alice, he's not worth you doing that to yourself! I-"

"Bella! I was going through a something horrible, and it got to me. My sister found me."

I knew I had interrupted her, and looked up at her, trying to keep my mouth shut. I couldn't help it, I just couldn't.

"Thank God, my dads a doctor. I wouldn't have made it otherwise."

I was ... I just didn't know what to think, never mind say.

She looked at me, seeing how shocked I was.

"Alice, I-"

"I know, Bella. I just ... Everything got to me. But, my sister found me. I told her I was going to lay down, I thought they had gone out. I didn't know my dad was home though."

I nodded, listening to her. I was to. If he hadn't been, I wouldn't have my little pixie.

"I'm glad he was, Alice."

"So am I. I wouldn't be here with you if he hadn't been there. That's why I reacted the way I did. I'd always hated that scar, because it was a memory of just how bad it got ... I thought you'd hate how the scar looked, or keep asking how I got it until I eventually told you everything."

I shook my head. I didn't even know she had it, until she took off her jacket in my house. I know, I had messed up by asking her how she knew about getting stitches, but I never suspected that.

"Alice, I ... When I asked you how you knew about that, when I hit my head, I never suspected this. When you took off your jacket, all I cared about was how you got hurt. I wouldn't pry and get you to tell me. I wanted you to tell, _when you were ready. _I wasn't going to keep asking until you told me. As for the scar, it's part of you. Something you went through."

To prove my point, I kissed the scar.

"You see, when you do stuff like that, I-"

"I'm not doing anything special. There's nothing wrong with having scars, they show that you've gone through something horrible and you're here now, despite what you went through."

She just looked at me, not saying anything.

"I mean it, Alice. I love you and I'm here for you."

"I love you to, Bella. I just ...-"

"Alice, relax. It's OK."

I squeezed her hand, running my finger over the scar. I noticed a small smile and stopped. She looked up at me.

"Why did you stop?"

I shook my head, thinking.

"I noticed that you find that kinda ticklish. I-"

"It's fine. Just no tickle fights."

I shook my head, I would never do that.

"Don't worry, I'd never do that. You know I love your cuddles."

She laughed, but stopped and just looked at me for a few minutes.

"But? There's more to this, isn't there?

I shifted, uncomfortably. I didn't want to talk about this. But, I couldn't see a way around this. I really couldn't.

"Alice, I ... I just didn't want to do anything that would cause a reaction that, that dream did. So, I ... I always made sure that you set the pace of everything we did. I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable around me."

I looked away, uncomfortable. I hadn't wanted to admit that.

"Bella, look at me."

I looked back at her, and she had her arms crossed, in an attempt to look annoyed. It didn't work though, she just looked adorable.

"Bella, when I had that dream ... I just ... You staying really helped. I just ... You never have to worry about that, OK? If I'm uncomfortable about anything, you know I'd tell you."

I thought about what she said, and nodded.

"Well, I couldn't leave you here on your own, could I? I'd never do that. I know you would, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. And looking at me like that, never works."

She shook her head, watching me.

"I know. But, you need to understand that I feel OK around you. You know this! I've never gotten this close to someone in a long time, and I can with you."

This was going nowhere.

"OK. We're not getting anywhere. I know you trust me to get this close to me. I just can't help it, but I'm trying to get better at it OK? I love you, pixie."

"I love you to, baby. Now, it's late and I'm getting tired."

I woke up to see a smiling pixie looking at me. It was only 9:30. I yawned, making her laugh.

"Morning sleepyhead."

She lay her head on my shoulder, cuddling me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Morning, pixie."

I kissed her, and she looked up at me.

We lay like that, cuddling for a while, before getting up. I grabbed my sweats and went into the bathroom. I threw my stuff into my bag, and walked out.

We got something to eat, and lay on the couch. I shifted and my wrist started to hurt. Alice noticed and took my hand.

"Your hand again? Come here."

It'd hurt whenever I put to much pressure on it.

She started rubbing my wrist, making it feel better.

"Thanks, pixie."

She kissed the back of my hand gently.

"You're in pain and I want to do something to help that."

I spent the rest of the weekend with her. What she told me about the scar really stuck with me, the fact that she had done that. I really meant it, when I said that I was glad her dad was home. I wouldn't have ever met her if he hadn't been home.

A few week later, it was time for graduation. My dad was excited for the both of us. Lucy had managed to keep up and was able to graduate.

We arrived back at the house after everything. Alice even met my dad, after a _very_ awkward introduction.

"Well, I'm glad that's over."

I shook my head, looking at Lucy. She had her arms around Angela, who was blushing.

"Lucy! Bella's-"

"Don't worry about Bella. She's just glad you're happy. Even if the person you're with is my annoyingly perky cousin."

Angela and Lucy looked up at me, as I spoke.

"Last I checked you like perky. Or, was I imagining all this hickys?"

My dad was downstairs and the door was closed.

I shook my head, looking at Lucy. She had a fair few herself.

"I do like perky. You annoy me though. And you have a few hickys yourself, you know."

I looked at Angela, raising an eyebrow. She blushed, looking away. She was OK with showing affection around me and they had been out in school. They'd gotten teased a little, but nothing to bad.

"OK, before I'm emotionally scared for life, I'm gonna clean my room."

I got up, closing the door behind me. My room was a bit of a mess and I started cleaning. I was careful not to trip over anything and break anything else. Lucy and Angela decided to go out a little while later. I was in the middle of clearing out my wardrobe when my dad walked up the stairs. I hadn't heard him though, and continued. I had the photo, that Alice had framed for me for my birthday in my wardrobe. I didn't want my dad finding it. I had my door open and just as he walked by, the photo fell on the floor. The frame didn't break, but he saw the photo.

_Oh crap._

"Bella, what's this?"

I looked up at him, trying to work out how I was going to get around this.

"Why do you have your arms around your chemistry teacher? Why are you kissing her? Is that the couch downstairs?"

He looked at me, getting angry.

"Dad, let me explain."

He shook his head.

"What the Hell is this, Bella? Have you been seeing her?"

I shook my head, I knew he'd react like this, but trying to talk my way out of this wasn't going to be easy.

"Dad, just let me explain. OK?"

He looked at the photo again, and up at me.

"Dad, I have been seeing her.-"

"Bella, this is wrong. She could -"

"Dad, I know. I'm 19, I know the difference between right and wrong."

He looked up at me, I knew what I was saying. The whole thing was wrong, but to us, it wasn't.

"Clearly, you don't. Bella. This is wrong."

I was expecting him to say this.

"Dad, would you just listen to me?"

He shook his head, and I took that as a yes.

"We have been seeing one another. She tried to tell me it was wrong, dad. I was the one who pushed. She didn't want to risk anything. But, I made her see that ... Look, we care about each other. I can't say it any other way. She gave me that photo for my birthday and the ring for Christmas."

He looked at the photo and the ring, before looking up at me.

"Bella, how long has this been going on?"

"For a few months. But, I won't leave her. I don't care. I'm finished in school now, dad."

He shook his head, running his hand his hair.

"Bella, I know you think she really cares-"

"Don't dad. Just don't. Do you remember what you told Angela and Lucy when they told you when they were dating? You said that the only thing that matters is that they were with a person that makes them happy and treats them right. She does, dad."

He looked annoyed. Really annoyed, that I had used that against him.

"I'm not having this. Get out."

"Wh...What?"

He just shook his head.

"You heard me. Get out."

He wanted me out?

"But, dad-"

"I don't care, Bella. Go and stay with her for all I care. How could you do this?!"

By now, Angela and Lucy were back and had heard the shouting. They ran up, to see my dad and I arguing. They saw the photo on the desk and knew what had happened.

"Uncle Charlie? What's with all the shouting?"

"Yeah, Mr. Swan, what's wrong?"

He turned to them, and they seemed to regret asking.

"Were either of you aware that Bella was dating you chemistry teacher?"

They both looked at me, not knowing how to react. He took their silence as a yes, and ... Well, lets just say no one has ever seen him this angry. Ever.

"You were, weren't you?! Angela, get out. Lucy, I can't send you back to your dad, but you're in big trouble. You can help Bella pack."

He walked out, leaving me standing there with a very confused Lucy. Angela had practically run out of the house.

She walked in, looking at me. It was quiet for a few minutes, before Lucy spoke.

"What the Hell was that?"

"I was cleaning and the photo fell out of the wardrobe. He seen it and freaked out. Now, he's thrown me out."

She rubbed my back, watching me.

"Where're you gonna go?"

I shrugged, not thinking straight. I was to shocked to contemplate going anywhere.

"I don't know, Lucy. I can't believe what's going on."

"D'you think ... Maybe, Alice could-"

"I don't want to impose, Lucy."

She stopped rubbing my back, and I looked up at her.

"You're an idiot. Either you tell her about this mess, or I will."

She was right. I couldn't stay with Angela, her parents would ask way to many questions. I grabbed my phone and Lucy started pulling stuff out of my drawers.

**"My dad found out. I was cleaning and the photo that you gave me for my birthday fell out of my wardrobe when he walked by. He lost it and threw me out..."**

I looked at Lucy as she started piling stuff up on my bed. She grabbed some stuff, and started packing it. There wasn't much.

_'OK. Come over when you're done. And don't try to argue, it's not going to work.'_

I shook my head, and Lucy tugged on my arm. I showed her the message and she smiled.

"Told you she'd do that."

I didn't even say goodbye to my dad, he completely ignored me when I walked down with my stuff, and I just left.

I hugged Lucy, and she told me that she talk to me later.

"Come on, Lucy. It's late."

The door was open, and we could hear him from inside.

"In a minute, I'm talking to my cousin."

She shook her head, and hugged me again. She waved, as I left, going to Alice's.

She opened the door, before I even knocked and I was immeditaly pulled into the apartment in a massive hug. Somewhere between my back hitting the wall and her kissing my neck, I found my voice.

"OK, pixie, can't breathe."

She pulled away, not letting go of me.

"Sorry, I just ... I can't believe he did that."

I shook my head.

"It's OK. Come here."

I kissed her, walking over to the couch. I sat down, looking at her.

"What happened?"

She sat next to me. I moved a little closer, and she seemed surprised.

"Sorry. But, do you mind if we cuddle while I tell you?"

She nodded, and I cuddled up beside her.

"Sure."

She wrapped her arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"I was cleaning my room, and the photo you gave me for my birthday fell out of the wardrobe when he walked by ... He freaked out, and after arguing and Angela coming back with Lucy, he threw me out. He started to say something about you not really caring about me, but I wouldn't listen and argued. When Lucy and Angela came back, he told Angela to get out and Lucy to help me pack."

I looked up at her, and she looked upset.

"I knew he'd be annoyed when he found out. But, I didn't think he'd throw you out for this."

"I know. I knew he'd be annoyed ..."

I really felt upset by all of this. I started getting upset, and Alice helped me calm down.

"Don't worry. Everything will be OK."

My phone beeped with a message.

_'Am I interrupting anything?'_

I shook my head. Typical Lucy.

"What's wrong?"

I showed Alice the message and she blushed, looking away.

**"You're an idiot. How are things?"**

_'He won't speak to me. He screamed at me enough earlier though. How's things with Alice? Is she OK?'_

Alice read it over my shoulder, as I was leaning back against her.

"Tell her I'm fine, baby."

**She says she's fine. He'll calm down. Eventually. Don't worry."**

_'I know he will. Let me know if you 2 need anything, OK?'_

**"I will. Thanks Lucy."**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry, it's so short. Next one will be longer**

It's been 2 weeks since my dad found out. He hasn't tried to talk to me, but Lucy has been over a few times. She was nervous about coming over, not wanting to disturb us. But, I managed to talk her around.

"What time are they coming over at?"

I checked my phone, looking up at Alice. Lucy and Angela were coming over in about 2 hours.

"In about 2 hours. Why?"

I was sitting on the bed, watching her. Somehow, we'd managed to find space for all of my stuff. The photo that she'd given me, was hanging next to the drawing I'd given her.

She smiled, sitting next to me. I immediately cuddled into her side. She laughed, tugging me a little closer. I kissed her neck, noticing all the hickeys that she had.

"I was just wondering. And if you keep doing that we won't be able to get ready in time."

I smiled, kissing her neck again. We were pretty much ready, as it was. She had grabbed one of my hoodies to wear. It was huge on her, and she looked adorable.

"We _are _ready. You're even wearing one of my hoodies, to hide those hickys."

She moved away, causing me to groan. I'd been enjoying that. She shook her head, looking down at the grey 'proof' hoodie.

"If you keep doing that we won't be. And I can give you back the hoodie if you want."

I shook my head, moving over to her. She had her hands in the little pouch at the front, and I slid my hands in, gripping hers.

"I was just kidding. You look adorable in that. And can you blame me? You're laying next to me, wearing _my _hoodie. As for the hickys, I have a few more than you to hide, you know."

She knew I was right. I had a jacket on which covered my neck fully. I don't even remember how I got most of them. but, I wasn't exactly complaining, was I?

She smiled, moving to relax against me. I kissed the back of her neck, and her breathing hitched.

"Mm."

I smiled, knowing I'd get around her. She'd been pretty keyed up since this whole thing with my dad happened.

"What was that about not being ready in time?"

She didn't answer me, she just leaned back further against me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

A knock on the door interrupted her. I groaned, that couldn't be them already...

She started to get off the bed, but I stopped her. I grabbed her hand, and she looked at me.

She shook her head, and pulled me up.

"Don't worry about it. Come on."

She answered the door, letting Lucy and Angela in. They were pretty happy to see us.

"Hey, how are you 2 doing?"

They shrugged, sitting down.

"OK. Uncle Charlie seems ... Different now that you're actually gone. Like he realises what he's done. When do you 2 leave for New York?"

I looked at Alice. We'd talked about whether we would live together and decided that we would. We would be leaving in early July. To get everything set up.

"3 weeks. Why?"

They looked at each other. Angela was leaning against Lucy, looking at me. Alice sat next to me, putting her drink on the coffee table.

"Just wondering. I guess you 2 will be living together?"

I looked at Alice, who nodded.

"Yeah. We already are, so there's no point in changing it now. Plus we've been looking and found a place."

"Really?"

Lucy seemed surprised, but we needed to find somewhere, and after a lot of looking ... Well, we found somewhere.

"Yeah. It's close to NYU and Alice's new job."

They stayed for a little while, talking to us and left.

I closed the door walking back into the living room. Alice was looking at her phone, smiling.

"Who is that?"

She looked up at me, looking nervous.

"I've just been asked, no, told to come for a visit. My parents want to see me this weekend."

OK, now I understood why she was nervous.

**Would she want me to come with her?**


	30. Chapter 30

"Really?"

Alice nodded, turning to look at me. I was nervous. I mean, I've met her dad and her sister, but I haven't met her mom or her brothers.

"Yeah, and yes, I want you to come. Everyone already knows. Look."

She showed me the message, and apparently she was told to bring me with her. I sat next to her, and she leaned against me. I nudged her and she sat up, frowning.I shook my head, and took off my jacket. I only wore it to hide the hickeys and Lucy and Angela were gone now. I threw it on the couch and tugged her closer.

"I wanna cuddle, I'm just to warm with that on. And I'm just nervous, that's all."

She leaned against me, cuddling into me.

"There's no need to be nervous, my mom wants to meet you before we leave."

I wrapped my arm around her, and she kissed my cheek. I was still nervous about meeting her mom.

"I know, I just-"

"I know, but it'll be OK."

There was a knock on the door, and I groaned.

"If that's Angela or Lucy, I swear, I'll-"

"Just answer it, baby."

I stood up, and answered the door.

I wasn't expecting my dad to be standing there.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

He looked at me, and I could see he was upset.

"I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about ... Everything."

He wants to talk? He's the one who threw me out!

"Bella? Who is it?"

Alice appeared behind me, and was shocked to see my dad. She got very nervous, but invited him in.

He sat on in the arm chair and I sat on the couch next to Alice. He looked at her, clearly wanting to sat something, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sure Bella has told you what happened. But, I wanted to talk about everything."

I felt Alice tense beside me. I nudged her gently. My dad didn't notice, he was looking around at the photo's that Alice had.

"Yes, she did. I understand that this was a shock. But, I care about you daughter Mr. Swan. I would never hurt her."

He looked at her, as she spoke. I knew she meant it. My dad seemed nervous ... But, something about him was different. He seemed ... I don't know. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Look, I was shocked when I found out. But, you can't blame me for that. You were her teacher. She snuck around, seeing you. But, I will admit ... I over reacted. I shouldn't have thrown Bella out."

I looked at my dad, not quite believing what I was hearing. He was ... Sorry?

Alice seemed as surprised as I was, and it took a few minutes for her to answer him.

"Mr. Swan, I understand you were shocked. And, I know she had to do that in order to see me. But, there was never any danger of anyone finding out. Now, I know Lucy and Angela found out, but they understood how serious it could've been if it had gotten out, and kept it to themselves. As for throwing her out, that was your decision. I may not agree, but she's your daughter and that was your choice. I was never concerned about what could've happened to me, if someone found out. It was Bella, that I was concerned about."

He watched her, as she spoke. I could see that he was coming around. Alice can be pretty convincing when she wants to be.

He nodded, and looked at her. He believed her.

"I can see that now, Alice. I was just shocked that my daughter was dating one of her teachers. But, something she said, stuck with me."

He looked at me, and I suddenly felt very nervous.

"You asked me if I remembered what I said to Angela and Lucy, about finding that treats you right and makes you happy. And as much as I wish you would find someone your own age, I can see you really care about Alice, and I can see now, that she cares about you. I'm sorry about the way I reacted. But, you need to understand that it was a shock to find out that my daughter was dating her chemistry teacher. Although, I was wondering why you were stuttering and blushing when you introduced us."

He had to remind me about that, didn't he?

Alice smiled, but I could see she was trying to keep calm.

"Dad, I knew it was going to be a shock. But, I couldn't just come home and tell you. That would've made things much much worse. I really do care about her dad, and she cares about me. She's been there for me, through everything with Mitch. She supported me, and so did you."

My dad looked at Alice, and she just smiled at him.

"I wasn't sure if I should mention that."

Alice shook her head, and looked at my dad.

"No, I know all about that. I supported Bella through it, like she said. But, so did you. She told me about how you were worried about her, and making sure she was OK."

Oh, she has him now.

He looked at me, and turned to look at her.

"You care about her, I can see that now."

She nodded, smiling at him.

"I really do. I want to be there for her, Mr. Swan."

He nodded and looked at me.

"Can you give us a minute, Bella?"

I looked at Alice, and she nodded. So, I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I looked around, and decided to tidy up a little. I cleaned up and thought about what was going on. He was sorry? I hoped Alice was OK, talking to him. But, he probably just wanted to talk to her about everything. I ran my hand through my hair, worrying.

I heard the door close and she walked into the bedroom. She walked over to me, and I took her hand, tugging her onto my lap.

"What did he-"

"He just wanted to talk. Apparently, you told him that you were the one, who pushed."

I blushed, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"I was trying to talk him out of thinking that you pushed me into this. Plus, I was the one who pretty much, demanded to talk that day."

She tilted my head up, to look at her. She was smiling at me. She kissed me, leaning her forehead against mine.

"Bella, I still might've said no. So, it wasn't completely down to you. He just wanted to talk to me about, well, taking care of you."

That didn't surprise me. That's what I'd thought.

"You think I would've left? I know that you kissed me back that day. That meant something, even if you made me leave after it."

She blushed, and I kissed her cheek.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. Why can't I be annoyed with you?"

I laughed, and she pushed me back, laying next to me.

"Ah, you love me, pixie."

She laughed and kissed me again. She noticed that I'd tidied up and looked up at me.

"Did you clean up?"

I nodded, looking around. There wasn't clothes everywhere. I'd meant to tidy up before Angela and Lucy came over ... But, I got distracted.

"Yeah, I didn't want to break anything else. I think I want to meet your dad when I'm not hurt, bleeding or have broken something."

She laughed, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think he'd like that to. Oh, your dad wants you to go over on Tuesday. He said he has a going away gift for you."

A few days later, we were on our way to Alice's parents house. I was fidgeting and couldn't even focus on what Alice was saying to me. Something about bickering with Emmett.

She must've noticed how distracted I was, because she reached over and took my hand.

"I've already told them about you. I had to, when my dad found out. My mom wants to meet you. Emmett and Rosalie will be there to. Edward won't be. He knows about you, he just won't be there."

I nodded, thinking about what she'd said.

"How did your mom react?"

Alice smiled, squeezing my hand.

"She was surprised. But, she was happy that I found someone after ..."

I squeezed her hand, and I noticed we'd stopped. Whoa, that's all I could think. The place was huge.

She looked up at me, and I tugged her arm.

"Hey, your family cares about you. They just want to make sure the person you're with is treating you right, and makes you happy."

She smiled at me, and kissed me.

"Thanks, baby."

I shook my head, watching her.

"I haven't done anything, I'm jut trying to be here for you."

She kissed me, and smiled.

"I know, baby. And we're not having that argument again. Come on, before my mom comes looking for us."

I nodded, and Alice took my hand as we walked into the house.

I was introduced to her mom, Esme, her brother, Emmett and her sister, Rosalie. They were really nice and I felt pretty relaxed around them. Carlisle walked in as I was talking to Rosalie. Emmett was talking to Alice about something and I had a feeling that they were going to start bickering soon.

He smiled, when he saw me and walked over to me. He sat next to Esme, putting his arm around her.

Soon enough, they started bickering. Esme shook her head, smiling. I heard them bickering and a yelp. She must've smacked him.

"I've given up on those two."

I laughed, thinking about what Alice had told me.

"She told me that she always fights with him. But, I didn't think it was this bad."

I shook my head, listening to them. I looked at Rosalie, who was looking at me.

"We've given up, you can try and stop them, if you want."

Somehow, i didn't think that would work. Alice walked in, looking annoyed and sat next to me.

"Is he still alive?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, he was annoying me."

"Well, maybe smacking him annoyed him. Smacking someone doesn't resolve anything. Trust me, I know. Lucy, remember?"

I turned to everyone, who looked confused. Apart from Carlisle. He'd met Lucy.

"My cousin. We always fight. But."

I looked at Alice.

"Fighting only gets you both annoyed."

She glared at me, and the others laughed.

I was questioned about everything. How we got together, Christmas, birthdays (I gave them a HEAVILY edited version of that) and everything else they could think of.

We were staying the weekend, and leaving on Monday.

That night, I was surprised to find that I was allowed stay in the same room as her. I was convinced they were going to separate us.

"Are you sure your parents are OK with this?"

Alice laughed, sitting on the bed.

"I'm 24, Bella. Of course, they are."

I nodded, and she grabbed my hand, making me sit down.

"Relax, baby."

I ran my hand through my hair, looking at her.

"I know. Your parents and you brother and sister are really nice. Although, I'm pretty sure you nearly gave him a concussion that last time."

She had hit him pretty hard.

She shook her head, smiling.

"I didn't hurt him that much. Come on, I'm tired."

She lay next to me, and I cuddled into her side. She wrapped her arm around me, and I fell asleep with my head on her shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up, and looked at Alice beside me. She was talking in her sleep. I smiled when I heard her say my name. She moved closer, her arm across my stomach. I just lay there, not wanting to wake her. It was only 8:30, so I didn't think she would wake up for a while.

"Mmmmm, Bella."

What was she dreaming about exactly?

She moved, kissing my neck. Oh, I hope no one walks in on this.

Thankfully, I couldn't hear anyone up, so I relaxed.

A little while later, she woke up, smiling at me. She kissed me, laying her head back on my shoulder.

"Comfy?"

She laughed, propping herself on her elbow.

"What time is it? And, yes, I am."

I checked my phone and it was 9:15.

We got up, and went downstairs. Everyone was getting up by now.

After breakfast, Alice decided that she wanted to go for a walk and dragged Rosalie and I with her. We just smiled and followed her. Rosalie just shook her head, following her sister.

The house was in the middle of the forest, and we ended up in a meadow. It was beautiful. Alice sat next to me, and Rosalie started talking about school.

"Well, this explains why you were nervous when I met you at school."

Well, I wasn't exactly expecting to see my girlfriends sister when I walk into her class, was I?

I blushed, not saying anything.

"Yeah, and you said I was hard on my students."

Rosalie shook her head, looking at Alice.

"I was only trying to help Bella relax. I _was _wondering what had you so happy."

I knew what she meant. Alice had really changed, in the last few months. She'd really relaxed, and even though she still had some issues with nervousness and a few other things, she was doing better than she was when this whole thing started.

"Yeah, I'd told Bella all about you, didn't I?"

I nodded, looking at Alice. I remembered everything she had told me.

"Yeah, you did. Although, the bickering with-"

"Yeah, yeah. You were asking the impossible."

Rosalie looked at the 2 of us, confused, so I decided to explain.

"I was fighting with my cousin Lucy, and she told me to stop. So, I told her to stop fighting with Emmett."

That was also the time she threatened to withhold cuddles for 2 weeks.

Rosalie laughed, listening to me.

"It's hopeless Bella. They never stop."

I looked at Alice, and ... We have the pout. I swear she looks so damn cute, when she does that.

"Looking at me like that's not going to work, you know. Fighting is only going to make you both annoyed."

Rosalie laughed, watching us. Alice glared at her, but she just looked at me.

"Anyway, how did your dad react? Alice said he threw you out?"

"Yeah, he did. He freaked out and I ended up staying with her. A few days ago, there was a knock on the door, and it was my dad. He apologised for over-reacting. He said it was a shock, to find out I was dating my chemistry teacher, but he eventually accepted it."

Rosalie looked at me, listening.

"Yeah, then he lectured me on how I should take care of her."

Alice leaned against me, looking at her sister. I felt a little nervous, but Rosalie never said anything. Rosalie just laughed, shaking her head.

"Really? I mean, I understand he's concerned, but ... Well, I don't think you would've done this if you didn't _really_ care about her. I can see you can. Both of you. I can see that both of you care about each other."

I blushed, but Alice just smiled at Rosalie. I really did care about her.

"Yeah, he didn't look at it like that though. It'd been going on for just over 8 months when he found out."

She was right. But, lecturing her was kinda pointless. She'd been with me through the whole thing with Mitch, and I'm here for her when she wants to talk about anything.

"I know. But, considering-"

"I know, Rose. He doesn't know that though, does he?"

Rosalie looked at Alice.

"I was talking about Mitch, Ali'. I wasn't talking about anything else. I was going to say that he should know how much you care about her, I mean, you spent how much time with her in the week after that?"

"I went over every day. Although, I think I had to stop her murdering her friend Angela though."

Alice looked at me, and I shook my head. I looked at Rosalie, who looked confused.

"She found my music stuff and was going through it."

"Oh. You can't be as bad as her, with her Paramore stuff."

I smiled, thinking about what I would say next.

"Actually, we both like them."

Rosalie didn't seem surprised by that, and we spent a little while in the meadow, talking.

We walked back up to the house, and I sat next to Rosalie. Alice and Emmett started bickering and Esme walked into the living room. She sat down, and we heard a yelp, yeah she hit him. This was getting ridiculous.

"I've given up on them."

I looked at Esme, as we listened to them bicker.

"Yeah, she told me that they were always fighting-"

"Ow! What was that for?"

I shook my head, and Rosalie looked at me.

"You wanna try?"

I shook my head, and decided to go and get a drink. I was in the kitchen when it got louder. I decided to at least try.

"If you 2 don't stop all that fighting, I will!"

They walk in, Emmett was sulking and Alice was glaring at me.

I sat down, putting the glass on the coffee table. I could tell everyone was trying not to laugh, but it seemed to have worked.

Later that night, I was sitting on the bed, talking to Alice.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

She glared at me, but she just looked adorable.

"Looking at me like that, just makes you look adorable, pixie."

She shook her head, walking over to the bed, and sitting down.

"I am not adorable. And, I know it worked."

I grabbed her hand, tugging her closer. She moved a little closer, and smiled at me.

"You are to me. You _are_ my pixie, aren't you? And it was that or bang your heads together. And, I don't think you'd forgive me for that."

She blushed, and stood up. She made sure the door was closed, and sat down next to me. I was confused, about why she had done that, but I knew she'd explain it.

"I know, I just hate when people call me that. And, I doubt you would've done that to me. You'd probably wanna cuddle instead. You love your cuddles, right, baby?"

I smiled, moving a little closer. She was right, though.

"You know I do. But, I think you you're gorgeous, you know that."

Again, she blushed. The first time I'd told her that, it just slipped out. But, I meant it, regardless of whether it was accidental or not.

"How do you think I felt when you walked up to my desk? I know you thought that I was having trouble with your name, but I wasn't. Looking at you ... Well, I couldn't have said something no matter how much I wanted to. I saw you watching me when people walked up to me. You have no idea how that made me feel."

I didn't know what to say, so I just tugged her closer and pulled her onto my lap.

She nuzzled my neck, leaning against me.

"I love you, Alice. That's never going to change. I was watching you al that time, because I wanted to ... I wanted you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

She kissed my neck, and we fell asleep together like that.


	32. Chapter 32

I was woken up, the next morning, by Alice moving in her sleep.

She woke up, kissing me. We could hear Emmett laughing, and decided to get up. We left a little while after breakfast, getting home at around 1:45.

We cuddled on the couch, but I could see that Alice wasn't feeling well. I looked down at her, and she had her eyes closed. I nudged her and she looked up at me.

"You not feeling well?"

She shook her head, frowning.

"OK, come on. Lets go lay down."

We had gotten changed into some sweats, and we lay on the bed. Whenever she wasn't feeling well, laying down and getting some sleep helped. Sometimes music helped, but she told me she had a headache, so she took something for that and lay down next to me.

"Now, how's that?"

I was fussing, making sure she had everything she needed. She smiled, and told me to come closer.

"Yeah, baby, I'm OK. Now, can you please sit down?"

"OK."

I lay down next to her, and she cuddled into my side, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Comfy?"

She smiled, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah. Is this OK?"

"As long as you're comfortable, I'm OK."

She fell asleep a little while later, and moved a bit in her sleep. This wasn't unusual. Even when she wasn't feeling ill. But, when she started frowning, and muttering I started to worry.

She moved closer to me, muttering.

"Chase."

I needed to wake her up. She was quite close to me now, and I reached out, touching her shoulder. This woke her up, and she looked up at me.

"I just-"

"I know, it's OK. You're safe. It's just you and I, no one is going to hurt you."

She took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair.

She moved away a little, thinking.

"Bella, I-"

"No, pixie. You're safe here. I'm not going anywhere, it's OK."

She looked at me, and I wanted to move closer, but I was afraid that I would upset her.

"Bella, I just ... I was going to ask you if you woke me or if I woke up?"

"I touched your shoulder, and you woke up. I heard you talking, and you were frowning and muttering, so I knew that I needed to wake you."

She looked away, and I could see that she was shaking a little.

She took a deep breath, and looked at me.

"Do you mind?"

I knew what she meant, and understood that being close to someone she trusted helped. I shook my head, and sat back.

"Of course not."

I had to see my dad the next day. He asked about Alice, and I could see that he was trying to accept this. She had a few things to do so she didn't come with me. I was worried about leaving her, after the previous day. But, she practically ordered me out.

"So, you're leaving soon?"

I nodded, there wasn't long left until we would be leaving.

"Yeah, in a few weeks."

He nodded, and I sat back on the couch. Angela and Lucy were out, so I hadn't gotten to see them. But, my dad said they should be back soon.

"And, I suppose you're going to be staying with Alice?"

I nodded, watching him.

"I will be. Dad, I-"

"It's OK, Bella. I was only wondering where you're going to be staying."

I nodded, and I looked down at my hands.

"Oh. I thought-"

"That I would try to stop you? Bella, you're already living with her. Did she say that I had a gotten you something for you, for leaving?"

I nodded, remembering what she had said to me.

"Yeah, she told me on the way to her parents."

Oops, I hadn't meant to say that.

"You met her parents? How'd that go? Well, you'd already met her dad."

"Yeah. It went pretty well. Yeah, I did. But, I got to met her mom, her sister and one of her brothers."

He nodded, smiling.

"Good. Hey, I wanna show you what I got you."

We stood up, and heard the door open. Lucy and Angela saw me, and I was puled into a hug. My dad smiled, watching us.

"OK, OK. I think Bella needs to be able to breathe. Come on."

They laughed and let go of me. My dad led us outside, and I noticed a silver Volvo that hadn't been there before. I looked at my dad, and he was watching me.

"Well, what do you think?"

I ... This was for me?!

"Dad ... This is for me?"

He laughed, and the other 2 smiled.

"I thought you'd want something better than that truck."

He had a point, I would need something.

"This is ... Thanks dad!"

I hugged him, surprising him, but he hugged me. I couldn't believe he done that for me!

"Well, I just wanted you to have something better than the truck."

I hugged him tighter, and stood back. He wasn't used to this, and looked down at me.

"Thank you, dad. This is ... This is amazing."

I spotted a problem with this though.

"Dad, what about my truck?"

He shook his head, looking at said truck.

"Don't worry about that, just leave it here. Here."

He gave me the keys, and after hugging him, Lucy and Angela a few more time I had to leave. It was getting late.

"Hey, how's your dad?"

I kissed Alice, as I walked in. I still couldn't believe he'd done that for me!

"Um, did my dad tell you what he had gotten for me?"

Alice shook her head, looking at me. I sat down, and she sat next to me.

"No, he just asked me to tell you that he had something for you. Why?"

"He ... He got me a new car."

Alice was shocked, and shook her head.

"I was wondering where your truck was. Is it that Volvo?"

I nodded, and she was happy about it.

"Yeah, it is."

We spent the night talking about New York.


	33. Chapter 33

I was clearing out a few things, the day before we were supposed to move, and Alice was acting a little odd.

"Hey, are you OK, pixie?"

She sat on the bed, running her hand through her hair. She sighed, looking at me. I put down what I was holding and sat next to her.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

She shook her head and I grabbed her hand. I was worried about the way she was acting. Was she regretting all of this?

"Well, I was thinking about what you told me about your dad telling you what Chase did-"

"Alice, I ... OK, slow down. Yes, he told me what happened, but not who it happened. When you told me it was you ... I couldn't believe that someone as amazing as you went through something so horrible, and still wants to be with me."

She leaned against me, and I kissed the top of her head. It was only 11, and we had most of it done, we were just getting all the last minute stuff.

"I love you, Bella, you know that. You're the first person I've been able to close to, like this." She cuddled into my side, and ran her fingers across my stomach, making me giggle.

"Pixie!"

Alice laughed, sitting up.

"I love you, pixie, and I always will. That's never going to change."

She kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around her. A knock on the door, ruined the moment. I groaned, and Alice laughed.

"I'll answer it, you ... Well, putting some clothes on may help. Especially if it's Angela, Lucy or your dad."

She had a point, and I grabbed a pair of jeans as she answered the door. I shook my head, as I walked out, and saw my dad.

"Dad?"

He smiled at me, but I could see that something was ... I don't know, but something wasn't right.

"Hey, you ready for tomorrow?"

I smiled, and we sat down on the couch. Alice sat next to me, and my dad sat in the armchair.

"Yeah, we were just getting the last minute stuff packed."

My dad nodded and looked at Alice.

"Bella, would you mind if I spoke to Alice for alone for a while?"

I looked at Alice, who looked confused. She nodded, and I stood up. We still had stuff to pack, and our room was a mess.

"OK. I'll go sort out some of the stuff we have to pack."

I walked into our room, grabbing my iPod. I smiled as 'proof,' started. It had become my favourite song from Paramore. I cleared out some of the stuff, and sorted it all into bags.

I had it pretty much done, and sat down on the bed. I had my back to the door, so I didn't hear it open. Alice walked around the bed, and I turned off my iPod.

She looked ... Well, something was bothering her. Was it something my dad said?

"What's wrong, pixie?"

She ran her hand through her hair, and I caught her hand, holding it in mine. I kissed the back of her hand, and looked up at her. She took a deep breath and I started to get even more worried.

"Your dad wanted to talk to me about something."

Well, I already knew that.

"What's wrong, pixie? Did my dad upset you?"

"Bella ... It's just ... He told me that he found out that Chase attacked me. He wanted to talk to me."

My dad ... How did he find out? Well, he knew about what Chase did. Finding out who wouldn't have been that difficult.

"But, how would-"

"Never mind that, Bella. He wanted to talk about whether I'd told you or not. I explained that I told you and he was surprised. But, I told him that ... Well, I told him about how I told you and he understood that I was trying to be there for you after that whole thing with Mitch. And he said something about you talking about wanting to go back to school and getting what you wanted after it. He said it made more sense now."

"Oh, that. I had said something about wanting to go back. But, I had been thinking about the way you studied and became a teacher, that kind of slipped out."

I blushed, looking away.

"Bella."

I looked at her, and she moved a little closer.

"He was just concerned. He didn't want to say anything to you, in case I hadn't told you. He wants to make sure you're OK, really."

I nodded, and we walked back out into the living room. My dad had left his jacket on the chair, and I wasn't surprised that there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. I grabbed his jacket, and Alice sat on the couch. She was tired, and I wasn't surprised.

"I'll be right back."

She smiled, and I walked to the door. I opened it, and my dad was looking at me, looking nervous.

"Hey, I forgot my jacket."

I nodded, leaning against the door. I didn't think Alice could handle that again.

"Yeah."

He seemed like he wanted to say something, and I decided to talk to him.

"I'll be right back, Alice."

"OK, I'll pack the last bag."

Last bag? Oh, she had some more stuff to pack.

I grabbed a jacket and closed the door.

We walked out, and I looked at him.

"Alice told me what you wanted to talk to her about."

My dad stopped, and turned to look at me.

"I ... I was just concerned."

I sighed, trying to listen to him.

"I know, dad. But, she told me about that after the party. She said something, and I thought it was ... Well, she told me and I freaked out. I know that would worry you. But, I'm there for her when it all gets to much, and she's there for me. I love her, dad."

He hadn't been expecting me to say that, but I did and I meant it.

"I know you care about her Bella, I can see that when you look at her. Believe me, I can. I know I reacted badly, but hearing that my daughter was dating her chemistry teacher was a shock. I just wanted to talk to her. I didn't want to say anything to you in case you didn't know, and she wasn't ready to tell you."

We spent a little while longer talking, before it started to rain. I hugged him, and went back to the apartment. Alice let me back in and I pulled her into a hug. I pulled away, leading her over to the couch. I sat down and she sat next to me, cuddling with me.

"He told me that ... Well, he told met that he was concerned. I told him that you told me after the party and how I freaked out. I told him that I want to be there for you and ... I told him I love you."

She seemed surprised that I had told him that. She wrapped her arms around me, and I kissed her.

"You told him that?"

I nodded, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I did. I love you, pixie. He needs to understand that."

She kissed my neck, cuddling into me. I pulled her a little closer to me, looking at her.

"I love you, to. Excited about tomorrow?"

I smiled. I was. Seth, Alice's cousin, lived in New York now and Alice was excited about me meeting him.

"Yeah. I am."


	34. Chapter 34

I collapsed onto the bed. I was exhausted. We'd just reached our new place. Alice laughed, looking at me.

"Tired, baby?"

I looked up at her, grumbling. I was kinda grumpy, and she found it adorable.

"Exhausted."

She threw her jacket on the bed and sat down. Thanks to Seth, we had everything we needed.

"Well, you can rest later. We need to unpack."

I groaned, knowing she was right. We should just unpack now, and rest later. So, I got up and started unpacking. The place was huge, so we had more than enough space.

I finished unpacking a little while later, but it took Alice a lot longer. I watched her as she went through everything.

"You try and drag me shopping and I'll-"

"You know you can't say no to me, baby."

That may be true, but she ... Well, I didn't think either of us needed anything for a while.

"That's not the point. We just don't need anything for a while. Plus, I have a feeling you would drag me around for hours on end."

We couldn't go out, in case someone saw us, but I had a feeling I was right.

"I'm not that bad." The look on my face made her blush and she smiled. "OK, maybe I am. But, I just wanted to be able to spend time with you. We couldn't do that, before."

Alice ran her hand through her hair, a sign she was nervous. I walked over to her, catching her hand. She squeezed me hand, and I pulled her into a hug.

"I was only kidding. I wanna spend time with you to. I understand that we weren't able to do that, but we can now. I'm just trying to work out how we're gonna fit it all in there."

I looked at the walk-in closet and smiled. There was some space left, but I didn't think there would be for much longer. I shook my head, thinking. It was kinda late, but this needed to be finished.

A little while later, Alice had finished putting everything away. She sat on the bed, and sighed. I moved, and sat next to her.

"You OK, pixie?"

She leaned against me, and I kissed her.

"Yeah, just glad to finally get here."

I nodded, and she moved a little closer. I wrapped my arms around her, and she cuddled into me.

"Comfy?"

"Very."

She kissed me, and I knew she wasn't going to stop. But, I pulled away anyway. She seemed to know that I was making sure she was OK, but she shook her head. She kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her towards me. She rolled over, so I was on top of her. This surprised me, seeing as she'd never done this before. I moved, so I was laying next to her. I really didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Bella, it's OK. I trust you, I thought you knew that."

She sounded upset, and I wanted to fix that.

"Alice, I know that you trust me. I just ... I don't want to upset you ... Doing that, I just-"

"Bella, stop. I'm OK with that. You, I trust. I know that I surprised you."

She moved a little closer, but I didn't stop her.

"I just don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

She shook her head, and kissed me. She pulled me a little closer, wrapping her arms around me. I kissed her neck, and her arms tightened around me.

"Mmmmm."

I nipped at her neck, before kissing her again. She pulled me towards her, and this time, I didn't pull away. She seemed happy about that. I felt her tugging at my shirt, and I sat up, pulling it off. She watched me, which didn't make feel nervous anymore. I kissed her, rolling over so she was on top of me. I felt her hands settle on my hips. She kissed my neck, and and I felt her hands moving higher. I felt her hands on my lower back, and I could tell she wanted my bra off. I arched my back and she took it off, throwing ... Somewhere.

I felt her pinch my nipple, while she was kissing me.

"Mmmmm, Alice."

I sat up, with her in my lap, and pulled off her top. I kissed her neck and her hands tangled in my hair.

She pushed me back, and started kissing my neck. Well, I'm gonna have to cover that tomorrow. But, I was more focused on trying not to moan to much, but that wasn't exactly working.

My back arched when I felt her tongue flick my nipple. She kissed my stomach, and started tugging at my jeans. She tugged them off, laughing. I was wearing skinny jeans. Again.

She threw them off the bed and I felt her hand on my thigh. I decided that I wanted to have some fun, and kissed her. She seemed to realise what I was doing and pulled me on top of her. I was still a little nervous about that, but if she was OK with it, I'd deal with it.

I kissed her neck, and moved on to her collarbone, knowing she liked that. I threw her bra off the bed, and ... Well, if I wasn't bothering the neighbours by now, she certainly was. Her back arched as I flicked my tongue over her nipple.

I tugged her jeans off, and she pushed me onto my back. I felt her hand trailing up my thigh. Her hand reached my panties and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

She kissed me, trailing kisses down my neck to my stomach. She took off my panties and I arched my back when I felt her touch me. Although what happened next, surprised me.

Sure, I was used to her touching me, but when I felt her finger slip inside ... Well, it surprised me. Neither of us had done that. I didn't want to do anything that would trigger any memories of Chase. She ... Well, she just never done that before.

She heard my gasp and looked at me. She looked at me, seeing that I was surprised. She shifted, looking at me. I was OK, with it, but it just surprised me. I nodded, letting her know it was OK.

"Mmmmm, Alice."

I felt it building, and her thumb was massaging my clit. My back arched off the bed, and I came.

"Alice!"

I withdrew her fingers, watching me.

I closed my eyes, trying to regain the ability to speak.

"Wh ... Where did that come from?"

Alice laughed, moving to lay next to me. She kissed me, smiling.

"I was just trying to make you feel good."

"Alice."

She sighed, looking at me.

"It's true, Bella. I just want to be close to you."

I shook my head, kissing her. I didn't we could get much closer than this.

"You can't much closer than we are right now, pixie. Come here."

I tugged her closer, kissing her. I didn't think she'd want me to do that to her, but I could still try and make her feel good. I kissed her neck, and knew she'd have more to cover up than I did.

"Mmmmm, baby."

Her panties joined the clothes strewn around the room. I looked at her, and she was biting her lip. She gasped as I touch her. Oh, we've definitely disturbed the neighbours now. I shook my head, clearing it. She looked up at me, and I kissed her. I didn't want to do what she did to me, in case it caused a bad reaction.

"It's OK, baby."

I looked up at her, surprised. She wanted this?

"Pixie, I-"

She cut me off, with a kiss. I was pretty nervous, but I wanted to make her feel good.

She gasped, as I slid my finger in.

I looked up at her, and she nodded. It felt better, knowing she was OK with this.

"Mmmmm, Bella!"

I watched her, as she opened her eyes. I withdrew my fingers, and she smiled at me. She was panting, and watching me.

"That was great, baby."

I kissed her, thinking. I pulled away, leaning my forehead against hers, and closing my eyes.

"I thought-"

"That I wouldn't want you to ... Bella, look at me."

I opened my eyes, watching her.

"Bella, it's OK. If I didn't want you to do it, I would've told you. I know what you're thinking, and don't worry about that. I'm with you and that's all I need."

I woke up the next morning, and I was cuddled up to Alice. I smiled, thinking about the previous night. I looked around and ... Well, there was a lot to clean up, put it that way. Alice stirred beside me, yawning.

"Morning, pixie."

"Morning, baby."

We decided to just spend the day getting over the move, and sorting through everything. At around 3, there was a knock on the door. Alice went to answer it, and I heard laughter and a guys voice. She walked in with a long haired guy.

"Bella, this is Seth. Seth, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

I smiled at him, as he sat down.

"I've heard pretty much everything about you, since I found out you were moving here."

Alice smacked him in the back of the head. Looks like she doesn't just fight with Emmett.

"Ow!"

"Alice, be nice to Seth."

She smiled and Seth next to me.

"Thanks, Bella."

We spent a little while getting to know each other, and Seth told me he owned a store not to far from our apartment. He lived about 10 minutes away, so it wasn't to bad.

"It's sells stuff for camping and and a few other things."

I nodded, watching him.

Alice seemed to be happy that we were getting along.

He left a little while later, and we spent the evening cuddling on the couch.


	35. Chapter 35

**So, last chapter! Thanks you for following this. Especially HomeByTwilight, tlc125, Hope6968 and ArialWolf. You 4 have helped me a lot with this story and I really couldn't have gotten through some of these chapters without your help. **

2 months later...

I sighed, looking around. I was working in Seth's store. It was pretty quiet today. I had come here straight from a lecture. Alice had started working at a school not far from our apartment, and loved it.

The door opening, caught my attention. I looked up, and saw a guy walk in. I recognised him from the photo's Alice had. It was her brother, Edward. He smiled and asked me about something, I told him where he could find it and he thanked me.

He got what he needed and payed.

"So, are you going to NYU?"

I nodded, he clearly didn't recognise me.

"Yeah, I'm studying English."

He nodded, and I had to stop myself from smiling. I wanted to see how long it would take him to recognise me. Alice had told me that she showed him photo's of us.

"Yeah? How's that going?"

"I just started so it's going OK right now."

He nodded and we talked for a little while. When he asked me out, I couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

"What?"

I shook my head, and he just looked even more confused.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting to see if you'd recognise me. Don't you know who I am?"

His eyes widened as I spoke.

"Bella!"

I nodded, and he just looked at me, shocked.

"Right."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I haven't seen my sister in months, and I've been so busy lately."

I shook my head, smiling.

"It's OK. Don't worry. It's nice to finally meet you."

He smiled, and left after I told him it was OK, and not to worry about it.

I got home a little while later, and sat on the couch. School wasn't over yet, and Alice normally stayed for a little while after school.

But, today was a little different. About 15 minutes after school finished for her, she walked in. She didn't look happy and I could tell something had happened.

"What's wrong, pixie?"

She threw her stuff down on the table and sat down, running her hand through her hair. Something had happened and it seemed to be really bothering her.

"Today was just a ... It was a nightmare."

I moved a little closer, but kept a little space between us. She sighed and looked at me. I had been sitting back, relaxing when she came in. But, she seemed to want a bit more comfort than I was offering. She moved closer, hugging me. OK, something bad had happened.

"What happened, pixie?"

She took a deep breath, but didn't lift her head. I had a free period for the last class, so I decided to get some work done. So, about 5 minutes after the class started, Kenneth walked in."

Oh great, from what she had told me, this guy was a complete idiot. He was in one of her classes and always causing trouble. she can handle it, but it doesn't meant that I have to like him. But, lately he seemed to bee calming down.

"He said he was having problems with something and walked up to my desk. I was standing by the desk. He asked me if I would explain something to him. It was the same thing that you had trouble with the first day you stayed back. So I just wrote out the same thing I showed you and gave it to him. He thanked me, and I told him to go over it. I stood up, and walked around the desk. I was feeling kinda nervous, but he was a student. I can't say no if one of them asks for help. He was standing by my desk, putting his stuff away and he was talking about something. He was a little to close and I moved away, but he just smiled. But, before I could react he kissed me."

I had my arms around her, and I gently squeezed her shoulders.

"I ... Oh Alice, I hope you got him in trouble for that."

"Yeah, I spent the rest of that class talking about it. He's gonna be in big trouble for this."

"Good."

I couldn't get what happened to Alice off my mind, when I was in a lecture a few days later. I couldn't believe he done that! He was taken out of her class and suspended.

I got out of class a little while later, and went home. I was home later than Alice on Fridays. I walked in and sat on the couch. the door to the kitchen was next to the living room. So, I was surprised when I saw two kittens stick their heads around the door.

"Alice, why are two cats looking at me?"

"Seth's cat had kittens and brought them over. I tried to tell him that I needed to talk to you, but he wouldn't listen. Please tell you aren't allergic."

She was in the bedroom, and walked out, smiling.

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised."

They walked over to me and one of them nudged my leg.

"So, what's this little guys name?"

"Does he have a smudge on his nose?"

I looked down at him, scratching his head. He had a small smudge on his nose.

"Yeah. Did Seth name them?"

Alice sat next to me, picking up the other cat.

"He did. I don't know where he got the names from. This one is Cody, and the one trying to eat your shoe is Captain Cuddles."

I looked down and she was right. The little guy was trying to eat my shoes. But ... Captain Cuddles?

"Where did he get the names from?"

She shook her head, looking down at Cody.

"I don't know, but I think they're cute."

She moved a little closer, and I picked up the cat by my leg.

"Well, captain we can't have you doing that. Come on."

I put him on my lap, looking at Alice.

"How are you after everything?"

"I'm OK. He's staying away."

I nodded, I was so worried about her when she told me what happened.

"Good."

"Bella."

I looked up at her, and she was watching me.

"What?"

"I want to tell you something."

I nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Bella, when I kissed you that day after school, I finally felt like I could open up to someone after what happened. When you were attacked ... I just wanted to be there for you and make you understand that it wasn't you fault. Telling you what happened to me, even what I said after the party ... That was hard for me. When you said that you still wanted to be with me, it meant a lot to me. I was worried about how you would react. But, you stayed and you helped me see that it was OK to get close to you. I love you, Bella. That's never going to change."

I kissed her.

"That ... Alice, all I wanted was to be there for you and help you through everything. I know that was hard for you, but I wanted it to be at your pace. I wanted you to tell me what you wanted, when you felt like you could. I love you to, Alice. And I always will."


	36. Chapter 36

**I was talked into a sequel by HomeByTwilight. It's not much, but this is the end of this story. I'm working on my other story and a few other things as well which I will be posting soonish**

5 years later...

I fell back onto the bed. I'm actually married! The day was perfect. Alice and I standing in front of both our families, getting married. I finished school. I became an English teacher, after a lot of thought and encouragment from a certain pixie. We've been through a lot in the last few years, but we're still together. I watched Alice, thinking.

"Baby?"

Alice laughing caught my attention. I smiled, as she sat on the bed. We just got back from our honeymoon, I smiled, thinking about it.

"What is it, pixie?"

She shook her head, moving closer.

"You were doing it again."

I blushed, she caught me doing that a lot.

"D... Doing what?"

"You know what. You were watching me again. What was it this time?"

I shook my head, watching her. Does she really expect an answer to that?

"Do I really need to list everything I love about you? Because that will take a very long time, pixie."

I kissed her, pulling her closer. I was being honest. I really do love her.

"Not as long as it would take me, baby."

I shook my head. Silly pixie.

"I find that hard to believe."

She moved closer, kissing me. I love when we're like this, just us. It's perfect. We can be ourselves, and don't have to worry about anything or anyone. I wrapped my arms around her, smiling.

"I love everything about you, pixie. You're kind, caring, gorgeous. You listen to me rant, and complain. You put up with me being an idiot, and yet for some reason, that I still haven't figured out you love me."

Alice looked at me, annoyed. I really annoyed her now, I could see that.

"Bella Brandon."

I took her name. It meant a lot to me, so when it came up, I told her straight away that I would take hers.

"You are not an idiot. You aren't the only one that rants. You've listened to me countless times. I love you. You're kind, caring ... You're the gorgeous one. When I started working at your school, I didn't think I'd find someone like you. But, you accepted that it would take time for me to open up. When I told you, yes you freaked out, but you still want to be with me. You'll never know how much that means to me, Bella."

She'd said this before, and I always said the same thing.

"Alice, I freaked out because I was trying to figure out how someone could do that to someone as amazing as you. I love you, Alice."

I kissed her, trying to show her just how much I really did care. She smiled, leaning her forehead against mine.  
I moved, and she cuddled into my side, leaning back against me. I kissed the back of her head, wrapping my arms around her.  
The door was open and Captain Cuddles walked in, followed by Cody. They jumped up on the bed, and Cody sat next to me, while Captain Cuddles settled on Alice's lap.  
Alice laughed, playing with him. Cody just fell asleep. Cody wasn't really all that active. He just ate and slept. Captain Cuddles was the opposite. They were only 6.  
Alice yawned, stretching.

"Tired pixie?"

She nodded, and sighed.

"Yeah, are you?"

I was a little tired, and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. It's pretty late."

I'm glad she took the chance to be with me all those years ago. I really love her. We've been through a lot, but it's only brought us closer. I waited for her to open up to me, I didn't try to make her tell me. I think that's why she was able to open up to me the way she did. I waited for her to tell me, not demanding to know, because ... Well, I wasn't the one who bad to relive that as I told someone, was I? I would never knowingly do that to someone. Ever.  
I love Alice, and for some reason, she loves me to.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, pixie."


End file.
